


What Goes Bump in the Night

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All others minor relationships, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood but nothing gory, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hinata is still a ball of sunshine, Kageyama is an old man and bad with technology, M/M, Main relationship KageHina, Vampire related stuff, Vampires can be pretty dumb, What if vampires were old...but also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: ”Or maybe he is a vampire. You said he has sparkling and pointy white teeth, cold skin, a perfect body, blood on his neck. Not to mention how you’ve only seen him at night.” Bokuto said as he sat down next to Kuroo.“Great idea bro. It all fits together perfectly.” Kuroo said as he and Bokuto high-fived.Hinata mouth fell open.“You really think Kageyama could be a vampire? That would be so scary. How could you even be friends with a vampire? They just drink peoples blood and only come out at night. You can’t even play volleyball with them.”Hinata gets a mysterious visitor one night while working. Things get weirder, and bloodier, from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	1. What goes bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a Vampire AU. I was recently inspired by a few vampire related tumblr posts and that made me really want to write this. I hope you enjoy.

Sighing Hinata slumped over the counter. He was so bored. That was to be expected though working the overnight shift at a convenience store. 

Crows Convenience Store and Cafe, referred to as Crows by its regulars, was your typical 24-hour convenience store. It wasn’t big, Hinata could get to any part of the store within 10 seconds from the register, but it wasn’t tiny either. It had your standard multiple aisles full of junk food, fridges for soda and a decent, if not great, warm food section. It also had a small section for more regular grocery store items like bread or milk so it had more regulars than it would otherwise normally have, mostly from people in the immediate area. Hinata had only been working at Crows for a little over a month but he had come to know it, and its customers, well over that short time. 

Hinata loved to talk to people and make conversation, and Crows had flexible hours, so it worked out perfectly for him. He would prefer working the day shifts, since there were more people to talk to, but he couldn’t since that was when he was in class. The night shifts could still be fun though. For the beginning and end of his shifts there was another cashier working with him so he could talk to them while there wasn’t anyone else around. Hinata also enjoyed when people came in during the middle of the night because those were some of the most interesting people to talk to. 

But, like right now, there were sometimes when Hinata was alone and no one came in. Those were the worst times. Usually Hinata could occupy himself a little bit by doing small cleaning and upkeep tasks, but those didn’t last forever. Once he was done with those he could only sit and wait until a person walked into the store. This particular night was extra slow. Hinata had been alone for 3 hours, after Yachi had left at the end of her shift, and Hinata couldn’t remember anyone coming in since. He had already finished his homework, boring math problems that he only sort of understood, and was currently doodling on a piece of torn receipt paper as a way to pass the time. 

_Ding_ went the bell over the front door and Hinata shot up to a standing position. 

“Welcome to Crows Convenience Store and Cafe. How are you today?” Hinata said, the phrase memorized after saying it so many times. 

The person ignored him as they walked to the back of the store. Hinata couldn’t see what the new person looked like because they wore black pants and a black hoodie and had both the hood pulled up and wore a hat. 

Hinata watched as the person walked to one of the fridges, this one containing the milk, and pulled out multiple of the small milk cartons. After pulling out what looked like five of the cartons they closed the door and started heading towards the front of the store. Hinata, absentmindedly staring, looked away and pretended like he hadn’t been watching as he saw the person come towards the front. As the person came closer Hinata could see them clearer. Or not, Hinata thought as he saw the person was wearing sunglasses and looking down at the ground. 

From the angle they had their head turned Hinata could just barely read the word “Hollywood” on the hat. As they reached the register Hinata was brimming with questions. He calmed himself down and started slow so as to not overwhelm them.

“Hello. How are you doing today?” No response as they placed the milk on the counter. 

“Is it cold out there tonight?” Hinata asked as he scanned the milk cartons. Still no response. 

“You must really like milk huh?” Still no response. 

Hinata’s head drooped. 

“Cash or credit?” Hinata asked wearily. 

“Cash.” They said, voice deep but firm and older than what Hinata would have imagined. 

As they opened their mouth Hinata saw, for a split second, how blindingly white their teeth were. It felt like they would blind Hinata if he looked at them any longer than he just did. It was a little unsettling. 

“Receipt?” Hinata asked as he finished bagging the cartons. 

They just shook their head as they grabbed the bag and left, saying nothing more. 

Hinata sighed. Oh well he thought, not everyone is talkative this late at night. Maybe he would get luckier with the next person that came in.

—————

It was a few days later and Hinata was working the overnight shift again. It was another boring night. He hadn’t seen a single person since Yamaguchi had left a few hours ago. Hinata was so bored he had half of his bodied slumped on the counter next to the register, groaning every so often because of boredom. 

_Ding_ the front door bell chimed, signaling Hinata’s first guest of the evening. Hinata shot back up and stood at attention. 

“Welcome to Crows Convenience Store and Cafe. How are you today?” Hinata chimed hoping they would be willing to talk even if it was only a little bit. 

Hinata sighed though as he saw who had come in. It was the mysterious hooded person from earlier in the week. Hinata still didn’t know who it was but he saw them walk towards the milk and, just like last time, pull out five of the small cartons. Hinata was looking at the mysterious figure even closer this time and he could swear that their skin looked pale, deathly pale even. 

“Hello again. How are you today?” Hinata asked as the milk was placed on the counter. 

“You must have really strong bones from all this milk.” The person smiled slightly. 

Hinata brightened immediately. He got them to smile. Looking at the smile Hinata thought he saw, and this was only for a second, sharp pointed teeth. Hinata shook his head. He had to be imagining it. 

“Cash or credit…?” Hinata left the questioning hanging in a hope to pull a name out of the stranger. 

“Cash.” They said as they put down the money and picked up the bag. 

As they left Hinata looked the cash and saw one of the coins looked a little odd. It wasn’t a normal coin. It looked old and not like any of the other coins in the pile. 

“Excuse me…” 

But they had already left. 

Hinata sighed as he looked at the coin. The date on the coin said 1897. Hinata blinked a few times to make sure he was looking at it correctly. 1897? This must be valuable Hinata thought. _I can’t put it into the register in case they are going to come back and get it. I’ll just hold onto it and give it back to them if they come in again._

—————

Hinata groaned. It had been almost a week since the strangers last appearance. He had talked to Kenma, a friend from one of his classes, about them and the coin and Kenma said he was overreacting. No one would just casually drop a real coin from 1897 and forget about it. Hinata had done some research on the coin in his spare time and it was really strange. The coin seemed to come from somewhere in eastern Europe. He couldn’t find out exactly where though. 

The internet said the coin was really rare but also was a bad omen. He found a lot of stories about people who were said to have seen or had these coins and then they mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Hinata shivered. Hopefully those stories were just stories and not real. The coin was in Hinata’s pocket so hopefully the stranger would come in today. It was the perfect time. There was no one in the shop so Hinata had all the time in the world to talk to them. 

———

Hinata was almost falling asleep waiting for the stranger to come in and right as he was being to doze off he heard the bell at the door ding. 

“Welcome to Crows Store Cafe. How you today?” Hinata slurred out as he was still drowsy. 

When he noticed who had come in the door though he woke up instantly. He had been about to lose all hope of the stranger ever coming back. They were dressed the same as they had been previously and they headed to the milk exactly as they did before. As they came to the register Hinata saw they were more gaunt looking than they had been before. Their cheeks looked more papery and sunken in, like they were sick or something. Hinata hoped they weren’t feeling too bad. It was probably because they only came in to buy milk. 

“You might as well get your own cow at this point. It would probably save you money.” Hinata said, hoping he could reach the stranger through humor. 

There was no response. 

Hinata sighed. 

“Cash or Credit?”

“Cash” was all they said as they picked up the bag. 

Right as they turned to leave Hinata remembered the coin. 

“Wait a second you forgot something.” Hinata yelled, a little louder than was necessary. 

Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin and presented it to the stranger. They looked at the coin and blinked. They reached forward and grabbed it while continuing to stare intensely at it. After a few second they replied. 

“Thank you. I wasn’t aware that I was missing it. This coin has been in my…family for a long time.” Hinata noticed they had paused at family as if that wasn’t the word they wanted to use originally. 

“You’re welcome.” Hinata said. 

“Kageyama.” 

“Huh?” 

“My name. It’s Kageyama.” The stranger, Kageyama, said. 

“You’re welcome…Kageyama.” 

Kageyama took a few steps before turning around. 

“The cow wouldn’t work because animals don’t like me.” 

Hinata laughed as Kageyama walked out of the store.

—————

Hinata sighed, but in happiness instead of his usual boredom. He was working, and no one was around, but it didn’t matter because Kageyama was going to come and see him again. It had been almost a week since Hinata returned the coin and almost every day after that Kageyama had come to the store. They talked a lot more now. Hinata found out a lot about him. Like how he was the same age as Hinata, he wasn’t in school but was in business for himself and, while he never explained exactly what he did, he said that it payed well enough for him to live on his own. 

Kageyama also explained that the reason he kept coming to the store was he had just moved to the area and wasn’t sure where any of the stores were and this was the first one he stumbled across. Hinata also learned that while Kageyama wanted animals to like them they never did and that he liked milk a lot but only from the small cartons that he bought from the store. 

Kageyama even removed his sunglasses one time and Hinata was shocked at how handsome he was. It was a little unsettling though because when Hinata looked at his eyes it felt like he was trapped and couldn’t escape. It felt like he was falling into them and the feeling was only broken once Kageyama put the sunglasses back on. 

Hinata has also learned that Kageyama could be a bit prickly sometimes. Whenever Hinata asked about Kageyama’s work or family he would always shut him down or lead the conversation to something else. He was especially prickly about things he didn’t know how to do. 

For instance one night Hinata asked Kageyama for his phone number and he said he didn’t have one. Hinata had been shocked. How did Kageyama not have a phone in this day and age? Kageyama said he had never understood them. They were too complicated. Hinata said that it was probably because Kageyama was too dumb to operate them. Kageyama replied by calling him a dumbass and said of course he was smart enough. He just hadn’t grown up using them. 

Thinking back on that now Hinata found that to be extra strange. How had Kageyama not grown up with a cell phone? He was the same age as Hinata and Hinata had a cell phone since he was 13. Hinata shrugged. There were a lot of little odd things about Kageyama. While Hinata had already noticed his teeth (when he asked Kageyama he only said that he had really good dental hygiene) and his skin (Kageyama said it was because he stayed inside all day so he didn’t get a lot of sun) Hinata also noticed that Kageyama had two little black pin pricks on the side of his neck. And that whenever their hands brushed against each other his hand was cold, much colder than it should be even in the air conditioned atmosphere of the store. 

Kageyama also called things by the wrong name sometimes. He one time asked Hinata to hand him a leu and on more than one occasion gave Hinata money from the early 1900’s. Kageyama explained it away as him just being a coin collector but Hinata wasn’t sure. There was something weird about Kageyama but he couldn’t put his finger one what it was. 

As Hinata stood there his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the chime of the bell. 

“Welcome to Crows- Kageyama, you’re back!” Hinata said, his doubts instantly forgotten as he saw Kageyama. 

As Kageyama had gotten more comfortable with Hinata he had slowly removed some of the clothing he had on previously. He had taken off the hoodie and wore a regular t-shirt that read “Life Sucks” and had a pair of teeth on it and jeans. He still wore the sunglasses which Hinata thought was really weird because it was nighttime. But Hinata didn’t press him on it because he knew he would get weird and defensive about it. 

“I told you I would be back didn’t I.” Kageyama said. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have any other way to talk to you so I don’t know if you’ll show up or not.” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Dumbass. I don’t need to use fancy new technology to be able to show up on time.” 

“Whatever you say old man.” Hinata joked as he tapped Kageyama’s shoulder with his fist. 

Hinata shivered a little as he touched Kageyama’s shoulder. It felt like he was hitting a rock, cold and hard. 

“Do you want me to get a little heating in here. It can be a little cold sometimes.” Hinata said, trying to be subtle. 

Kageyama either didn’t pick up or didn’t care. 

“No, I’m good. Unless you need it. Though I thought you would be used to this temperature by now.” Kageyama snickered. 

If he was being honest Hinata wouldn’t have minded a little heat but if Kageyama didn’t want it then he didn’t want it either. It was a little dumb but Hinata had his pride to look out for at least a little. 

“So what did you do today?” Hinata asked after their conversation had hit a small lull. 

Kageyama blinked in surprise but it faded away quickly. 

“Nothing exciting. I worked on a project for a client for most of the day and then read a book.” 

“What book?” Hinata asked, though that wasn’t what he really wanted to know. 

He wanted to ask Kageyama about his job but he knew he would get shot down immediately. 

“I was reading the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. It’s about someone with a dual personality. One side is helpful, good and fits in with society while the other side is…” Kageyama paused, his face almost pained by what he was saying. “…the other side is harmful, evil and a menace to society. It’s a personal favorite. I even have a first edition signed author copies.” 

Hinata stood still for a moment, not sure what to say. After a moment though he had a question. 

“That must be a family heirloom then since wasn’t that book published almost 140 years ago?” 

Hinata saw panic in Kageyama’s eyes, but it went away almost instantly. 

“Yes…it is something that my…family has had in its possession for a long time. We were friends of the author when it was first published actually.” When Kageyama said we it felt like it was more personal than a family member from over a century ago. 

Hinata felt a little warmer. Kageyama didn’t talk about his family so it was nice to hear him say something about them, even if it was this small. The moment faded into silence as Hinata saw Kageyama stare out into the distance as if looking at something far away that Hinata couldn’t see. They both stood there in silence after that, letting it wrap around them. After either a minute or an hour, Hinata couldn’t tell, Kageyama pulled himself away from whatever he was looking at and turned back to Hinata. 

“That’s enough about me. What have you done today?” Hinata smiled. 

He liked it when Kageyama asked questions about his life. It felt like they were growing closer. 

“Today was really boring. I had to go to class today and it’s my least favorite, muscular and skeletal biology. It’s about all the muscles in the body and how they interact with the skeletal structure. It’s so hard. I have to learn about all the muscles in the body, which is so many, and then how they interact and move the skeleton. Luckily my friend’s boyfriend is in that class so he’s able to help me out. He’s really smart. He’s going to be like a chemist or a doctor or something. You wouldn’t know it from looking at him though. He looks like a troublemaker more than anything else.” Hinata paused, a little embarrassed. “I’ve been talking about myself for so long.” 

Kageyama smiled. “It’s fine. I like hearing you talk.” 

Hinata pretended to look at something on the other side of the register so that he could hide his blush. Hinata recovered quickly and was going to say something as he turned back to Kageyama but he was gone. Hinata looked around the store but didn’t seem him anywhere. He looked down at the counter and saw a piece of paper with writing. The writing was very fancy and flourished, quite unlike Kageyama himself. 

_I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly but something came up with work so I had to leave. I hope you’ll forgive me and have a good night. Your friend, Kageyama Tobio._

Hinata went through a series of emotions after reading the note. He was confused by the note, happy that Kageyama called him his friend, mad that Kageyama left without saying goodbye and, finally, the emotions that he settled on, confused at how Kageyama could write a whole note and leave while Hinata was turned away. He could swear that he was only looking away for a moment. On top of that Hinata didn’t remember the bell above the door ring and that was the only way Kageyama could get it. For the rest of his shift Hinata tried to figure out how Kageyama could leave without him ringing the bell but he couldn’t figure it out. 

It was as if he vanished into thin air, like smoke.

—————

Hinata didn’t have another shift at Crows for the next two days so he couldn’t ask Kageyama anything about what had happened the other night. In the intervening days Hinata just kept going over and over the events of that night and everything he knew about Kageyama. There were so many things that he didn’t know and so many facts that didn’t line up. 

For instance how did Kageyama know when Hinata’s shift were in the first place? He had never told Kageyama when his shifts were and there wasn’t any other way that he could have figured it out. As far as he knew no one else at Crows had ever even seen Kageyama, let alone talked to him long enough to get Hinata’s schedule from them. Did he just get lucky? Or was he watching Hinata? Hinata shivered. That would be a little creepy, even if it was Kageyama.

Hinata was also curious about Kageyama’s past. He never talked about himself and was constantly redirecting the conversation whenever Hinata brought it up. The more and more Hinata thought about it the more and more he got mad at Kageyama. Who did he think he was? Just because he was a kind of nice, devastatingly handsome, and broody but in a good way didn’t mean that he could shut Hinata out of talking about his life at all. By the second day Hinata was fuming as he sat down in the cafeteria on campus. 

“Stupid Kageyama and his stupid mysterious face.” Hinata muttered as he put his food down a little harder than he should have. 

“What happened oh ray of sunshine? Someone blinded by your energetic personality?” Kuroo said as he sat down across from Hinata.

Kenma looked at Kuroo and he stopped talking. 

“Hello Shouyou. What Kuroo meant to say is you look down.” 

“Thanks Kenma. I’m just mad at Kageyama because he doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Ooh. Your late night mystery man is confusing you?” Kuroo chimed in before being silenced by Kenma again. 

“What is it this time?” Kenma asked.

Hinata told him what he had been thinking about the past two days. Kenma sat there afterwards, not saying anything. Hinata grew a little anxious as the minutes ticked by and Kenma continued not to say anything. Just as Hinata was about to speak up Kuroo did instead. 

“That’s a rough one. Sounds like your boyfriend is a mysterious night stalker looking to take you away from all of us lovely people.” Kuroo smiled as he brought his hands up as if to motion to the whole campus. 

Hinata would have said something about how Kageyama was not a mysterious night stalker but he was distracted by Kuroo calling Kageyama his boyfriend. 

“I mean…he’s not…there’s no way that…I don’t even know…that doesn’t even make sense.” Hinata stuttered out, blushing the whole time. 

Kageyama couldn’t possibly be his boyfriend. He barely knew anything about him. Besides, he was still kind of mad at him for leaving without saying anything. 

“You should talk with him Shouyou. Maybe he will be able to explain what happened. And I bet it will be perfectly logical and make complete sense.” 

“Ok. You’re right Kenma. You’re so smart.” Kenma shook his head but said nothing. 

Hinata was ready for Kageyama tomorrow and he was going to make him answer whether he wanted to or not.

—————

Hinata was tense. He had been tense his entire shift. His coworker Yamaguchi had even commented on how tense he was before he left. Hinata said it was nothing. That was a lie. Hinata was nervous about meeting Kageyama tonight. What was Hinata going to say? What was Kageyama going to say? He hoped that nothing super weird had happened and they could still be at least friends. He liked talking to Kageyama more than he had realized. The minutes ticked by as Hinata nervously stood waiting for Kageyama hoping that he would mysteriously show up as always. 

_Ding_ “Kage-oh…welcome to Crows Convenience Store and Cafe. How are you today?” Hinata asked, trying to keep his voice cheery even though he was disappointed. 

The customer moved quickly through the shop picking out what they wanted and placed them on the counter near Hinata. Hinata went through the motions and tried to make small talk with them but his heart wasn’t in it. After they left Hinata slumped down on the counter, sadness overwhelming him as he waited for Kageyama to show up. 

He never did.

—————

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. It had been two days, and two shifts, since Kageyama didn’t show up and Hinata was worried. Kageyama still hadn’t shown up. What had happened? Was Kageyama dead? Did he not like Hinata anymore? Did he forget where the store was? There were so many possibilities that Hinata wasn’t sure what was the best and what was the worst. 

Along with worried Hinata also realized that he was a little angry. Kageyama left him, didn’t even tell him in person, and wouldn’t show back up to say that he was ok or that he didn’t want to see Hinata again. He thought there was something special between them. That at least they were friends. It was frankly rude of Kageyama to not use his freaky stalker powers to at least tell Hinata he wasn’t going to show up again. At this point Hinata was brooding and moody and didn’t care who knew. 

Luckily no one was in the shop and no one had come in since Yachi had left so at least he didn’t have to interact with people. Hinata had his head face down on the counter, mentally berating himself for ever thinking Kageyama was his friend, when he heard the ding of the bell. 

He looked up and Kageyama was there. It was like he had never left. 

Hinata blinked a few times to make sure he was still there and wasn’t a dream. Once Hinata confirmed that Kageyama was real he almost wanted to get out from behind the counter and give him a hug. But then Hinata remembered that he was still mad at Kageyama so instead he barely looked at him and turned away. 

“Hinata. Hinata. Hey, dumbass.” Hinata refused to turn around. 

“I know you’re mad at me. It was a little rude and sudden for me to leave like that. Especially since I didn’t have any way to contact you so I couldn’t tell you I wouldn’t be able to show up for a few days. I’m sorry about that.” 

Hinata was almost charmed by his words but now his anger had died down and it was just pettiness keeping him turned away. He wouldn’t let Kageyama win just because he said a few nice words after leaving him for days. 

“Hinata. Can you turn around and talk to me? Is there anything I can to do make up for the way I acted? Because I still want to talk to you some more. You’re one of the most interesting people I’ve met. And that’s saying something coming from me.” 

“And what makes you think you’re Mr. Popular?” Hinata said, still refusing to turn around. 

Kageyama let out a breath. 

“My life has been how would you say it, a little adventurous. I have met some interesting people in my life. And I can say, without a doubt, you are one of the most interesting people I have met in my entire life.” 

“Well, that’s not saying much since you’re basically the same age as me.” Hinata said as he slowly turned around to face Kageyama but looking down so as to not look at him directly. 

Kageyama laughed and walked forward. 

“I guess you’re right. But I still think that I can say it with certainty regardless of how long I’ve lived.”

Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand on his chin and lift his head up so they were looking at each other. Hinata shivered, but not just because Kageyama’s hand was cold. He had taken his sunglasses off so Hinata felt that pulling sensation in his eyes like before. Like he was slowly falling into Kageyama’s eyes and losing himself. Hinata realized that he was leaning forward but he couldn’t help himself. It was the only thing in his life that mattered now. He had to get closer to Kageyama whatever it took. Hinata was almost touching Kageyama he was so close. Just an inch more…

…and then Kageyama blinked and looked away and Hinata felt free again. He was in control and everything was normal again. 

Hinata shivered. He didn’t know what just happened but it didn’t feel good. It had felt weird. Hinata saw Kageyama about to walk out the door and he couldn’t let him leave. Not after that. 

“Stop Kageyama. You don’t have to leave. I want to talk to you still. Stay please.” 

Kageyama, stopped, hand on the door. 

“Are you sure you want me to stay Hinata? Are you sure that’s really what _you_ want?” Kageyama’s voice was deep and cold, very different from his normal voice which was still deep but had more life to it. 

Hinata swallowed. 

“Yes. It is what I want. I’m sure.” 

Kageyama stayed still for a moment more, the world seemingly holding its breath as the seconds ticked by. But finally Kageyama let go of the door, turned around, and headed back towards Hinata. Hinata saw that he had put his sunglasses back on, which made Hinata feel both sad and relieved for reasons he couldn’t identify. 

“As long as you are ok with it I’ll stay.” Kageyama said, his voice having returned to its normal tone. 

“I’m still mad at you though for leaving so mysteriously.” 

“I understand.” 

“So as punishment I’m going to ask you some questions and you have to answer them. You can’t avoid them like you usually do.” 

Kageyama was stiff for a moment before relaxing again. 

“Ok. If that’s what it takes I’ll do it.” 

Hinata beamed. 

“Ok. First question. Why did you have to leave so fast? What were you doing that required you to leave so suddenly and mysteriously?”

Kageyama sighed. “As I said in the note I got a sudden message from a client saying there was something I needed to take care of immediately. It couldn’t wait and you were busy so I left.”

Hinata stared at him, not satisfied with the explanation. 

“The job was that my client needed me to care of a problem they had. It was time sensitive and very important to them and they could only trust me to handle it. It took a few days since it was outside of town and the problem was elusive and hard to solve. But I solved it and now I’m back here.” 

“What kind of problem was it.” 

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Hinata. 

“A personnel problem. There was someone that my client had a problem with and I went over there and helped them sort it out. Like a mediator. It was about some contract work that the individual in question had done for my client that they weren’t entirely satisfied with. It took a few days to find a solution both parties could agree to but in the end it was resolved.” 

Hinata continued to stare at Kageyama, mainly because he wasn’t sure what to do with this new information. 

“Ok, second question. How did you get out of here so fast? I swear I wasn’t looking away for more than a minute when you had completely disappeared, with a handwritten note in fancy handwriting and the bell on the door didn’t ring.” 

“When I received the message from my client you looked pretty busy so I didn’t want to disturb you. My parents forced me to practice that fancy handwriting when I was a child so I was able to write it pretty quickly. It was a short note after all. And the reason why the bell didn’t ring is because it did actually and you were just to busy to notice that it did ring. I can’t imagine anyone leaving this building without hitting that bell.”

Hinata nodded but something felt off about his answer. It sounded to rehearsed. And what parent would make their child learn such a complicated font? It felt weird but Hinata wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want to ask Kageyama about it because he might get suspicious or weird again. 

“Ok, third and final question. Why is your body always so cold. It’s like touching ice.” 

Kageyama shrunk a little bit at the question. 

“Oh, um. I’m just naturally a cold bodied person probably. I’ve been told it's because of poor circulation.” 

Hinata felt bad now. It’s not Kageyama’s fault that his body was cold. 

“It’s ok. I'm sorry. You know what they say though. Cold hands warm heart.” Hinata smiled, reaching out to grasp his hands. 

Kageyama smiled a little and squeezed Hinata’s hands. 

“Thanks. So now that we’re done talking about me what about you. What have you been doing the past few days?” 

———

“Then Bokuto, Kuroo’s friend, came out of nowhere with a big chicken and was like ‘Chicken Run but live action’ and then we all had to run away so that the farmer couldn’t catch us.” Hinata laughed as he relived the memory. 

Kageyama looked at his watch and frowned. 

“I’m sorry Hinata but I have to go. I’m so glad everything is ok and that you aren’t mad at me.” 

“I’m mostly over it, stupid.” Hinata said, sticking out his tongue. 

As Kageyama got up to leave Hinata noticed a red spot on his neck. Hinata hadn’t noticed it before because it was on the side facing away from him. 

“Kageyama, hold still.” Hinata said as he reached up and brushed away the red spot. 

“There you go. All better.” 

“Thanks Hinata. I appreciate it. See you later.” 

After Kageyama left Hinata rubbed the red stuff off and, to his surprise, he realized that the red was not ketchup like he originally though but was actually blood.

—————

“There was blood on his neck Kenma! And he said he had to ‘deal with a personnel problem’ for a ‘client’.” Hinata emphasized both of those with air quotes. “That’s obviously code for something. But I don’t know what.” 

“Maybe he’s a hitman for the mob? Or a serial killer?” Kuroo said, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“You really think so? I can’t be friends with a serial killer or a gang member. What should I do Kenma?” 

“First, you shouldn’t ever listen to Kuroo. He gives terrible advice.” 

“Hey, I give great advice.” Kenma ignored him as Kuroo sighed and laid his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

“Second, is there any other evidence that he’s a serial killer or a mobster. Maybe he cut himself shaving or maybe he pricked his finger and then touched his neck. Nothing strange there.” 

“Or maybe he is a vampire. You said he has sparkling and pointy white teeth, cold skin, a perfect body, blood on his neck. Not to mention how you’ve only seen him at night.” Bokuto said as he sat down next to Kuroo. 

“Great idea bro. It all fits together perfectly.” Kuroo said as he and Bokuto high-fived. 

Hinata mouth fell open. 

“You really think Kageyama could be a vampire? That would be so scary. How could you even be friends with a vampire? They just drink peoples blood and only come out at night. You can’t even play volleyball with them.” 

“Bokuto. What did you say to Hinata? He looks distressed.” 

“But Akaashi. All I said was his boyfriend is probably a vampire.” 

“You have to admit Akaashi, it would be kind of cool. A vampire boyfriend would be neat. You could have them drain the blood of all your enemies. And they would be very easy to control. You just need some garlic and a cross.” 

Akaashi looked down. “I’m sorry about Bokuto.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “And I’m sorry about Kuroo.” 

“Guys!” Kuroo and Bokuto both shouted in unison.

—————

 _It doesn’t make any sense. It just doesn’t. Vampires don’t exist. And, if they did, they certainly wouldn’t show up at a random convenience store to talk to the cashier for over a month. They have better things to do. Like find helpless victims and drink their blood._ Is what Hinata kept telling himself ever since he talked to Kuroo and Bokuto. 

They were only trying to scare me. There is a much simpler explanation for all this stuff. Kageyama told me himself. And I should trust Kageyama because he’s my friend. Hinata was still a little scared though so tonight he was planning to ask Kageyama to meet him somewhere. Somewhere no vampire would be able to go in a million years. 

He wanted them to go together to play mini-golf. 

Kuroo and Bokuto suggested that worst thing for a vampire, but also not suspicious for a normal human, would be mini-golf. It’s out in the sun but something that people do for fun. If Kageyama said yes then he clearly couldn’t be a vampire since vampires couldn’t go in the sunlight and there was nothing but sunlight there. It was a foolproof plan. Now he just had to wait for Kageyama to show up tonight and he would ask him and then he could put this whole vampire business behind him.

_Ding_ “Kageyama! I’m so glad you’re here. I have an important question to ask you. How would you like to go play mini-golf together this weekend. I don’t have a shift Saturday so I was thinking we could go in the middle of the day. Maybe have lunch first and then go play?” 

Hinata beamed as he said it, trying to throw off the scent of the trap. 

“Um, sure. I would love to go play mini-golf with you. It’s a date.” Hinata froze. 

_A date???_ Hinata had been so focused on the vampire part of the plan that he forgot it sounded suspiciously like a date. What was he going to do? Did he want to go on a date with Kageyama? He certainly wouldn’t say no but he was planning on it anytime soon. They were just friends right? 

“Hello, Hinata. Are you there? Hey dumbass pay attention.” Hinata snapped back to reality. 

“So it’s a date then?” Kageyama asked. 

“Um, yeah. It’s a date. This Saturday. Let’s meet up here and then I’ll drive you there.” Hinata said, his whole face red. 

He was going on a date with Kageyama!

—————

It was 11:30am and Kageyama still hadn’t shown up. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do besides wait. He really hoped Kageyama showed. He made sure to tell Kageyama like three different times when he last saw him to remember to get here at 11:15am on Saturday so they could get to lunch on time and then to mini-golf. Hinata was a little worried. Maybe he wouldn’t show up at all because he actually was a vampire. What would that mean for Hinata? He was friends with and asked a vampire out on a date? Was that even legal? Hinata was lost in his own thoughts when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 

“Sorry I’m late. I’m not use to coming here in the daytime.” 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as he turned around and hugged him. 

“I’m so glad you showed up.” 

Kageyama wasn’t dressed much different from what he wore to Crows at night. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, black and white striped, blue jeans, his Hollywood hat and sunglasses. He looked good. 

And more importantly… 

_He wasn’t a vampire!_. 

Hinata cleared his throat as he stepped back. 

“The plan is we’re going to have lunch nearby and then we’ll go to mini-golf and play there. Sound good?” 

Kageyama smiled. “Sounds good to me. I assume you’re driving then?” 

“I will drive. Especially since I’m the only one with a car by the looks of it. I’m not sure you can even handle this kind of technology you old man.” 

“This old man has been playing mini-golf longer than you’ve been alive so prepare to be destroyed.”

—————

“What did I tell you? You had no chance.” Kageyama smirked as he made the final stroke on the 18th hole. 

“That makes it 40 to 80 then. What was that you said at hole 1 Hinata? ‘This may be mini-golf but I’m still going to destroy you’?” Hinata was trying to keep his calm, this was a date after all, but it was hard. 

Kageyama brought out his competitive side and he really wanted to beat him. 

“Fine. You’re the better mini-golf player.” Hinata said, teeth clenched. “It’s not my fault you’re somehow a mini-golf wizard or something. How did you even get this good at mini-golf.” 

Kageyama smiled. “A lot of practice. My…family is a big fan of mini-golfs we play it a lot. It’s low stakes enough to where we don’t get mad but it’s still a competition.” 

Hinata was still mad but he was calm enough to notice the slight pause Kageyama made when he said family. Every time Kageyama said family he made a slight pause. It was another one of the odd ticks that Hinata added to his mental list of Kageyama. It was a long list now but at least Hinata could cross off vampire from it. They had been out for a couple hours now and there was no way a vampire could last that long in the sun. They would have burned or exploded or something equally violent and gross. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Hinata asked. “There’s still plenty of daylight so we can do whatever you want.” 

Hinata saw that Kageyama winced for only a second when he said plenty of daylight but Hinata wasn’t sure what that meant. 

“Can we go inside somewhere? All this sun has made me a little tired.” Kageyama said. 

Looking at him Hinata could tell that he was a little run down. He was trying not to show it but his skin seemed less sparkly and more ragged and he was moving slower than he had been at the start. It was a little hot today, more so than normal, so it made sense. Hinata was a little tired too from all the walking around. 

“Sure, where did you want to go?” 

“How about your place?” 

Hinata’s face exploded in red. 

“Um…really? You want to go to my place? It’s not even really my place. It’s more of an apartment that I share with some friends. You know, makes things cheaper.” Hinata twiddled his thumbs as he talked. 

Kageyama lifted Hinata’s chin up and looked him in the eyes. 

“Yes, I would like to see your place Hinata. Even if it is just an apartment.” 

Hinata twitched and fiddled for a second, thinking. 

“Um. Ok I guess.” Hinata whispered. “You can come.” 

—————

Hinata gulped as he drove to his apartment. The whole car ride he’d been so nervous that he could barely speak. Kageyama had tried to talk to him but Hinata only replied in short sentences. He was preoccupied thinking of what his room looked like when he left this morning. Was it clean? Was there anything especially embarrassing out? Hinata couldn’t remember and so instead was praying that he had been responsible for once. Hinata pulled up to his apartment complex, entering the gate code, and drove silently to his building. Kageyama stayed silent as well, hopefully not picking up on Hinata’s stress. It only took a moment to get to Hinata’s building as it was, thankfully, close to the entrance. 

“So um, are your roommates going to be there?” Kageyama asked, as Hinata parked and they got out of the car. 

“Um, I don’t know. I don’t think so. I think Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are out together and Yachi usually studies at the library on Saturdays. So it should just be us.” Kageyama nodded but didn’t say anything. Hinata lived on the second floor so he didn’t usually take the elevator but he didn’t want Kageyama to walk up the stairs so he pressed the button for the elevator instead. 

“This is a nice building.” Kageyama said. 

“Yeah, it is. I’ve only been living here since the school year started a couple of months ago.” 

_Ding_ The elevator doors opened and they walked inside. This elevator didn’t have any music so they took it up in silence. After a minute the elevator doors opened and Hinata stepped out with Kageyama following close behind. Hinata’s apartment was close to the elevator so they didn’t have to walk far before getting there. Hinata fiddled with his keys for a second as he got out hoping that everything was ok inside and that he had been right that no one else was home. 

Hinata turned the key and opened the door with a slow creak and yelled out “Hello?” to see if anyone was inside. When no one answered he relaxed slightly and opened the door fully. By the time Hinata took his shoes off he realized that Kageyama hadn’t come in yet. 

“Are you going to come in or what?” 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

“Is this part of your old man personality?” 

Kageyama only stared, refusing to answer. 

“Fine.” Hinata huffed. “You can come in Kageyama.” 

Kageyama visibly relaxed. “Thank you.” 

“Make yourself at hime while I get everything ready. Do you want a snack or something?” 

Kageyama shook his head. “I’m still full from lunch so I’m ok.” 

“Suit yourself.” Hinata said as he walked into the main room of the apartment. 

The apartment was small but not too small for four people. It had a decent sized kitchen, enough to fit at least two people, with a small island in the middle. Next to that was a small living room with a grey couch and a matching small chair facing a TV. There was a table in front of the couch but it was crowded with stuff so it was hard to see it. Hinata’s room was to the left as he walked in. His room was, thankfully, cleaner then he remembered it being. There were only a few things that he needed to pick up and then it was all clean and ready for Kageyama. 

“Ok, Kageyama everything is rea-what are you doing?” Hinata questioned. 

Kageyama was currently poking at the nespresso maker in the kitchen. 

“I’m trying to figure out what this machine is. It made some kind of noise earlier but I can't tell why or how.”

Hinata, confused, walked towards Kageyama. 

“It’s a nespresso machine. It makes coffee. It’s Tsukishima’s. He has to make coffee in the morning or he can’t function. It’s pretty funny actually seeing him before his coffee. He’s super droopy and moody. Which is surprising considering how droopy and moody he is normally.” 

“People can make coffee this easily? Times really have changed. Maybe Oikawa was right.” Kageyama muttered to himself, seemingly not aware that Hinata could hear him. 

“Who’s Oikawa?” Hinata asked. 

“Oikawa? Oh no one. Just someone who works in the same business that I do. He’s kind of moody and eccentric but he’s not the worst guy. He has been around a lot longer than I have so he generally knows what he’s doing.” 

“It sounds like you look up to him.” 

“I do a little. He generally is a good guy even if he can be a little bit much sometimes. He’s been a bit distant recently though and I’m not sure what the reason is.” Kageyama’s face fell after he finished speaking. 

“Hopefully he does…so what do you want to do now? We could watch TV, play some games, watch a movie.” 

“Do you have any cards?” 

“Cards?” Hinata was confused. “You want to play cards?” 

“Yes. I don’t really know much about the other things but I can play cards.” 

“Ok…I think we have some cards somewhere?” 

Hinata looked in the cabinets around the island and in the living room for some cards. He eventually found a pack behind the TV for some reason. 

“Ok, I got one. What do you want to play?” 

“How about gin rummy? That’s a two player card game and it’s easy to learn.” 

“Well, you’re going to have to teach me how to play, because I have never heard of that game in my life.” 

Kageyama laughed. “Don’t worry. This old man will teach you.”

———

“How are you so good at everything? I feel like you’re only agreeing to things that you are good at so you can beat me.” 

Kageyama chuckled. “Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you are just a loser.” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

“I’m good at games! Just not ancient games that no one under 50 plays anymore. I would destroy you if we played anything invented this century.” 

Hinata heard a buzz as Kageyama picked up his phone. 

“Damn.” Kageyama whispered, barely audible to Hinata. 

“I’m sorry Hinata but I got an urgent message from work so I have to go. I really enjoyed today though. It was a great date. Even if you are a complete loser.” 

Hinata pushed at Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“Whatever stupid. Next time we’ll play something I’m good at and you’ll see.” 

“So there’s going to be a next time then.” 

Hinata’s face went red. “Um, yeah. I would really like it if there was a next time. You still don’t have a phone do you?” Kageyama shook his head. “Well, just in case you ever stumble into one here’s my phone number. In case you need to call me or something.” 

“Thank you. I’ll see you at Crows then.” 

“Sure. I’ll see you then.” 

Hinata walked Kageyama to the door and opened it for him. As Kageyama walked around he turned around and gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek before he left. It was cold, but a good cold. Like it was meant to be there. Hinata wasn’t able to do anything except stare at him as Kageyama closed the door behind him. Hinata, dazed, walked towards the couch and sat down, not sure what to do now. He just wanted to sit and soak in the moment. The moment didn’t last though as Hinata heard keys turn in the door and it opened, revealing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

“Hinata! How was your date?” 

“Did you throw up this time?” Tsukishima smirked. 

“That was one time and I was really sick that day!” Hinata yelled back at him. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chided. “How was your date Hinata? I hope it was good.” 

Hinata beamed. “It was great. Kageyama is really cool. He’s really good at mini-golf and cards. I didn’t know anyone our age was good at mini-golf or cards.” 

“When are we going to meet this mystery man then?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“You probably saw him when you were coming up. He left only like a minute before you got back.” 

“We didn’t see anyone on our way up.” “Really? He just left so I can’t see how you missed him. He didn’t have a car either so he would have had to call someone.” 

“Maybe he took the stairs? We took the elevator so maybe that’s why we missed him?” 

“Maybe. That has to be it.” Hinata mumbled, lost in his thoughts again, but this time about how strange Kageyama was.

—————

“Ok, so Kageyama clearly isn’t a vampire. But that still doesn’t rule out the possibility that he is a mobster or serial killer. You said that he got a mysterious work message and had to leave suddenly. And he’s got weird skills that no one our age does. And the way he pauses on family. It’s all strange.” Kuroo looked around and whispered that last part, as if someone was watching him. 

“Bro, what if Hinata is his next target and this is how he operates. Maybe Hinata is his next mission?” Bokuto whispered, his head next to Kuroo’s as if discussing a conspiracy. 

“Kuroo” 

“Bokuto” 

“Sorry” They said in unison. 

“I think you are right Shouyou. He’s just a normal guy, if not a little mysterious. He’s just a man who likes his privacy. I can understand that.” Kenma said. 

“What was his name again Hinata?” Akaashi asked. 

”Kageyama Tobio” 

Akaashi scratched his head. “I think I’ve heard that name before.” 

Akaashi picked up his backpack and started pulling things out. After a minute he pulled a book out. The title read _The Authors Mind: A Study on what Makes Great Authors Tick._

“Look at the authors name.” 

_Kageyama Tobio_

“No way. That can’t be possible. This book was published over 20 years ago. There’s no way that he could have published it. He’s our age.” 

Akaashi flipped to the back of the book. 

“Is this him?” 

Hinata looked at the author picture and almost fainted. Staring back at him was Kageyama Tobio, looking exactly the same as he had two days ago when he last saw him.

—————

Hinata was freaking out. To be fair, he had been freaking out for a few days. But now he was truly freaking out because he was at Crows and it was at night and Kageyama was definitely going to show up. What was he going to say? How could he possibly ask Kageyama about the book? There’s no easy way to ask someone ‘hey did you write this book that came out before you were born? This author looks exactly like you.’ It can’t be possible right? There’s no way it’s actually him. He went out in the sunlight! That’s not a thing vampires can do! It’s not allowed. It’s against the rules. Hinata was so freaked out he was pacing around the store, picking at small things around the store so he had some excuse to walk around and not stand still. 

_Ding_ “Kage-uh Welcome to Crows Convenience Store and Cafe. How are you today?” Hinata said as he realized the person who came in was not Kageyama. 

The person who walked in looked strange. He was tall with spiky red hair and wore a long sleeved purple shirt with black jeans. The weirdest part about him were his eyes. They were like lizard eyes. Large and penetrating and they seemed to pick up everything in their surroundings.

“So this is where Tobio has been hanging out lately. It’s small and quaint. Very mortal.” 

The man looked around and spotted Hinata almost instantly. 

“Hello shrimpy mortal man. Can you help me out today? I am looking for a person by the name of Hinata Shouyou. Do you know where they are? I would really appreciate your help.” 

The man, who had just been by the door, was suddenly next to Hinata and looking directly into his eyes. Hinata felt something weird happen as he looked into the strangers eyes. It was similar to what he felt from looking into Kageyama’s eyes but harsher and more invasive. It was like the man was trying to pry into his mind and look for something. 

“Ah, interesting. So you’re Hinata. How cute. Kageyama really seems to care about you. I wonder what will happen when he finds you dead…or worse. Let’s find out together.” 

Hinata felt himself lean closer towards the stranger and slowly tilt his head and reveal his neck. As he continued to look at the man he saw his mouth open and fangs appear and slowly move towards his now exposed neck. 

_BOOM_ Hinata heard a large crash come from the front of the store. The man clicked his tongue. 

“Kageyama came too early. He’s going to ruin all my fun. You just wait here and I’ll take care of this. Then we’ll finish what was so rudely interrupted.” 

The trance was broken as the man looked away. 

“TENDOU!” 

Even though he couldn’t see the speaker Hinata recognized that voice. It was Kageyama. 

“Ah Tobio. I like where you’ve been hanging out. It’s cute. And so is the mortal.” 

“What are you doing here!” Kageyama was yelling. 

Hinata was just able to lean up from the floor and saw Kageyama. He looked strange. He looked harder and more vicious. Like someone had warped his face into something harsher and angrier. It was not the Kageyama Hinata knew. 

“You really didn’t think the other families would find out where the strongest enforcer for the Seijoh was going so often. Wait until the rest of them find out you were hanging out here. And with a mortal. Especially after what happened to the last mortal you took an interest in.” Tendou hadn’t raised his voice and was standing nonchalant like Kageyama didn’t bother him one bit. 

Kageyama looked like he had been physically hit by the words that came out of Tendou’s mouth. 

“Don’t you dare mention him. You don’t deserve to even think about him you monster.” 

“Monster? Me? I’m not the one who led an unsuspecting mortal to their doom. And they were so young too. It’s a shame.” 

Kageyama’s only reply was a scream of guttural rage as he charged towards Tendou, faster than Hinata thought was humanly possible. Tendou didn’t seemed phased and stood his ground as Kageyama barreled into him taking both of them backwards and ramming into one of the food shelves. Hinata, fully recovered from what happened earlier with Tendou sat up and tried to follow the two as they fought. Tried being the best word for it because Hinata could barely follow the two of them they were moving so fast. One second they were on one side the store and the next they were on the other. Hinata, unsure what to do, crawled towards the register as that seemed to be the safest place in the store right now. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not going anywhere. You’re my new play toy.” Tendou screamed at him as a claw reached out and grabbed at his leg. 

It only caught his pants but it still felt like a stone was on top of his leg. But almost just as the weight was on his leg it left. 

“You stay away from him.” Kageyama shouted back. 

Hinata made it to the register and hid there as the sound of fighting continued. Hinata wasn’t sure how long the fighting had been going on but after what was either a minute or an hour the sound died down. Hinata peeked over the edge of the register and gasped. The store was completely destroyed. There was nothing left standing. All the doors had been shattered and the shelves had been turned over. The floor and ceiling were broken in some places. It was like a tornado had landed in the store. 

As Hinata continued to look around he saw Kageyama standing over Tendou who was lying on the ground laughing. They both looked in bad shape. Both of them had their clothes torn all over and they seemed to be missing pieces of their bodies in some places. Out of the two of them though Tendou looked worse. 

“You can’t kill me Tobio. That would cause a war between all the families and you know Seijoh can’t possibly win with those odds.” Tendou’s voice was still light and playful as if he thought even this was a joke. 

“I won’t kill you. But if you, or anyone from Shiratorizawa, ever come back here again I will kill them without hesitation.” Kageyamas’s voice was deep, dark and intense. It was like the bottom of the ocean or the deepest part of a cave. 

“Sweet innocent Tobio. You still think vampires and mortal can be friends. It’ll never happen. You’ll see. Eventually you’ll feel the same way.” Tendou coughed up blood as he lay there laughing to himself. 

_Did he just say vampires?_

He couldn’t have meant actual vampires. Vampires weren’t real. They were just scary stories for horror books. 

“Leave now. You wouldn’t survive in the sun.” Tendou slowly dragged himself up to standing. 

“Goodbye Hinata. I’m sure we’ll meet again someday. I can’t wait to finish what we started.” Tendou walked slowly out of the store and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“HINATA! HINATA!” Kageyama yelled, panic in his voice. 

Hinata slowly stood up from behind the register. 

“Kageyama? What…” Hinata couldn’t finish the sentence. He could only motion to the rest of the store. 

“I know. I have a lot to explain. But we can’t stay here. We have to go right now. There will be others. And I can’t fight off anyone else tonight, especially if they are at freshly blooded. You have to come with me.” 

Hinata lost his voice for a second before he found it again. 

“Where?” Hinata whispered. 

He found he couldn’t make his voice go any louder than a whisper right now. 

“Somewhere safe. Somewhere they can’t get to.” Kageyama held out his hand. 

“I don’t know Kageyama. What is going on? What is this? What are you?” 

Kageyama sighed. “I know you have a lot of questions. But we don’t have time for that right now. If you don’t come with me I won't be able to answer those questions. Ever. Trust me.” 

Kageyama shook his outstretched hand beckoning Hinata to take it. Hinata hesitated for a second but grabbed Kageyama’s hand. And the instant he did his arm was almost pulled from his body as he sped along the ground at ridiculous speeds. He was moving so fast that could barely see and he felt groggy the longer they were moving. 

Slowly he felt his eyes close as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update whenever I finish the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	2. The Seijoh Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you curious about how vampires worked in this setting? Because oh boy get excited. It's the info dump chapter.

_Blood, violence, screaming, crashing, roaring, red, black, blurs, ‘Hinata lets play together some more’_

Hinata’s eyes burst open as he sprang up. He was breathing hard before he realized that it was a dream. It was a dream and everything was fine. Feeling around his bed for his phone he realized that this wasn’t his bed and he couldn’t find his phone. Actually looking around at his surrounding lead Hinata to see that he wasn’t in his bed at his apartment. He was in a fancy four poster bed that looked like it belonged in some palace in Europe not wherever he was. 

Unless he was in Europe. 

The events of last night all crashed onto him at once. Vampires were real. They existed and one almost killed him. But Kageyama, who is also a vampire, saved him. 

What happened to the store? It was completely destroyed. He had to go check because Ukai and Daichi were going to kill him once they saw it. Hinata tried to get up but as he did he groaned in pain. His arm was sore, like it had been pulled out of its socket or something. The last thing Hinata remembered from the night before was racing away from the story with Kageyama going inhumanly fast. He wasn’t sure what happened after that but whatever happened he wasn’t dead so Hinata thought that counted as a win. 

Hinata’s next thought was two-fold. Where was Kageyama and was he ok? He had looked pretty hurt last night after fighting the other vampire. Hinata hoped he was ok. He didn’t want Kageyama to get seriously hurt because he was protecting him. Hinata remembered the other vampire who was there, Tendou if he remembered correctly. He was creepy. And it felt like he wanted to eat Hinata. Or worse. 

“Finally, you’re awake. It’s been ages.” 

“AH!” Hinata screamed and fell backwards off the bed. 

“Don’t be so over dramatic chibi-chan. I’m not here to hurt you.” The voice said. 

Hinata wasn’t sure if he could trust it or not. 

“Don’t worry, you can trust me.” He heard the voice say. 

“How-“ 

“How did I know what you were going to say. Because that’s the first thought any mortal has when they meet a vampire. Well, more like second thought. The first thought is usually either screaming or worrying about being drained of all their blood. And we already got the screaming out of the way.” The voice laughed a little bit it didn’t sound sincere. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Tobio-chan would kill me if I did. Plus I’m already full so it wouldn’t help me to do anything to you.” 

Hinata calmed down again and climbed back up on the bed. He looked at the person who had been speaking to him. He was devastatingly handsome, like a model that had just stepped off the set. He had a mischievous smirk on his face and he was looking at Hinata like he was an insignificant bug that he could squash in a second. The man was sitting in a chair and looked relaxed as his legs were spread out in front of him. He was wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt that had a big red one on it. He was also wearing jeans and slippers. 

Hinata opened his mouth to speak.

“You are at the Seijoh family house.” The man said before Hinata could say anything.

“Shitty-kawa stop messing with Kageyama’s friend.” Another voice rang out from outside the room.

Another man entered the room. This one was bigger, but not taller, than the guy in the chair. He looked intimidating, especially as his face was twisted with annoyance as he looked at the man in the chair. He was wearing a plain gray hoodie with black pants and no shoes as he walked into the room.

“But Iwa-chan humans almost never come here. It’s so much fun to tease them. They are so predictable. Safety, location, friends. Those are always the first three things they ask about.” The first guy smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes and Hinata could swear there was a bit of fang in it. 

_smack_ “Ow! Iwa-chan, why did you hit me?” The man whined.

“Because you are still teasing him.” The one named Iwa-chan said, showing no remorse for his action.

“Meany head.” The first guy look disappointed but stood up anyway.

“I’ll go find Kageyama and tell him you’re awake. He has a lot of explaining to do.” Iwa-chan said as he began to drag the first guy out with him.

Hinata brightened. “So he’s ok.” 

“Yes, he’s fine. He maybe a little sore but he’ll recover fine. He’s been through worse.” 

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to hear Kageyama was ok. Now that Hinata knew he Kageyama was ok all the anger that he hadn’t realized was there started to well up in him. How could Kageyama not tell him he was a vampire! That feels like something you mention to someone before you go out on a date with them. 

“Hi, my name is Kageyama Tobio, I like milk, animals don’t like me and oh yeah, I’m a vampire.” Hinata imitated Kageyama as best as he could. It was close Hinata thought but not deep enough.

“Are you really that mad?” Hinata heard Kageyama’s voice as he turned the corner. 

Right as Hinata saw him all the anger drained from instantly. 

“Did I say that out loud? I’m sorry. I know it’s not a thing you can just tell people. But it still would have been nice to know.” Hinata crossed his arms and pouted a little. He wasn’t angry anymore but Kageyama didn’t have to know that. 

“I’m sorry. Again. For a lot of stuff. I didn’t mean for you to find out this way. I was going to tell you in a much less stressful way. And not for a little while longer.” Kageyama’s face was shadowed as he looked down near the corner of the room.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t going to be a secret for much longer. I was already suspicious. Akaashi said he recognized your name from a book he was reading. Your picture was in the back. You looked exactly the same as you do now. And that was 20 years ago!” 

Kageyama let out a breath as he walked to the bed and sat on it. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have taken that author photo. But Oikawa said ‘You have to. It would look even weirder if you didn’t in this day and age.’ What book was it even?” 

Hinata blinked at him. “You don’t remember what book you wrote 20 years ago.” 

“No? I’ve written a couple of books in my lifetime. Along with a couple of plays, songs, comics and even a movie once. There is no way I could remember a book I wrote 20 years ago. It probably wasn’t even that good. I have never been a good writer. It’s just something to pass the time.” Kageyama shrugged.

“It has to be somewhat good because Akaashi was using it for his college class. It’s about authors and their minds?” 

Kageyama lit up. “Oh, was it The Authors Mind: A Study on what Makes Great Authors Tick? I remember that book now. It’s not very good. I wrote that during a…difficult time so it’s hard to bring up good memories of that book.” 

Hinata crossed his eyes at Kageyama. “What do you mean difficult time? I’m going to make a new rule now. If you still want to talk to me you can’t skirt the truth. You have to tell me everything or how can I ever trust you? I already know your biggest secret. What’s the worse that you could tell me now?” 

Kageyama gripped bth of Hinata’s arms with a grip that was a little too tight. “If I tell you everything you’ll never want to see me again. I’ll tell you as much as I can but there are some things you can’t know. They are…to hard to talk about and I don’t like what I did during those times.” Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s arms more. 

“Hinata. Before we go any farther you have to listen to me. Vampires are dangerous. They, we, I, are dangerous creatures. We are violent, bloody thirsty, ancient and above all deadly to humans. You must never forget that. If you want out, if you can’t handle it, you must tell me now. Because if you don’t then you will be a target for the rest of your life. There are many vampires out there that want nothing more than to enslave the entire human race. They think of humans as nothing more than blood bags that they can have whenever they want. You, a human consorting with a vampire of your own free will, are the ultimate threat and the ultimate treat to them. They will stop at nothing to either eat you or turn you. So you must tell me right now. Are you willing to accept the consequences of being near me?” Kageyama stared at Hinata waiting for his answers. 

Hinata looked down, up, down again and finally back up. 

“Yes. I fully accept the consequences.” 

Kageyama sighed. “Ok. I’m glad you agreed but I’m also worried. But I’ll do everything in my power to protect you so you don’t need to worry. Let me do that. I have a lot more practice at than you do after all.” 

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s arms after saying that. 

“Ow stupid Kageyama. You almost crushed my arms with your hands. How strong are you?” Hinata complained, rubbing his arms to restore some circulation.

Kageyama rubbed where he grabbed Hinata’s arms. “I’m sorry. I forgot my own strength for a second.” 

Hinata was about to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door. 

“Kageyama, we are ready if you are.” A voice called out from outside the room

“Ok. Give Hinata a minute to get ready.” 

“Ready for what?”

“For all your questions to be answered.”

———

“Wow, this is such a nice house. Kind of old though. It’s got so much dark wood everywhere. It’s kind of eery.” 

“Thank Oikawa for that. He’s very focused on the appeal of early 20th century vampires while updating it with modern technology. The ancient dark wood, but from a hardware store, the spooky lamp lighting, now replaced with modern bulbs, and the grand ambiance. I think it’s dumb and we should go back to using stuff we had when we were alive. It’s much easier to use and much less prone to breaking randomly. They just don’t make things like they use to. Mass production really ruined product quality.” 

Hinata laughed, more than he had laughed since he thought Kageyama might be a vampire. 

“You really are an old man aren’t you. You haven’t aged a day since you became a vampire. And, if I can ask…” Hinata trailed off hoping Kageyama would understand. Kageyama cleared his throat. Kageyama stopped as he looked at the wall.

“I was turned in 1852. I was tending my crops, I was a farmer back then, and, out of nowhere, I got hit by this heavy body. It pinned me down and instantly sunk its fangs into my neck. While it was draining me someone saw and made it go away, I don’t know how. It left me as suddenly as it had come but the damage had been done. I lay there bleeding out and convulsing, slowly dying. The person who made the other vampire leave took me into their house and tried to take care of me. There was nothing they could have done, but they didn’t know that at the time. Hours passed until I finally died. I don’t know what happened after that but the next thing I remember was waking up in a coffin buried in the ground.” Kageyama was shaking as he spoke.

“I was able to easily claw my way out and get to the surface. As I walked back to my village and through the main street I heard people whispering, even from inside buildings. Everything was overwhelming. All my senses were heightened. And I was incredibly thirsty. It was terrifying. I didn’t know what was happening or why. I thought I had been attacked by some kind of animal. By the time I had walked back to my house the whole town was there, They had torches and pitchforks and were yelling at me to leave because I was the spawn of the devil. I was confused but then someone came up, the person who had tried to save me, and shoved a cross in my face. I felt this instinctual pain as I looked at it and had to run away.” Kageyama trailed off as he stood quietly faced away from Hinata.

Hinata rubbed Kageyama’s back unsure of what else he could do. “I’m here now Kageyama. I won’t run away. And I’m not religious so that helps.” 

Kageyama gave a small smile as he turned back around. “Thanks Hinata. Now we need to hurry or Oikawa is going to get mad at us. He hates it when people ruin his carefully planned parties.” 

The two walked down the remaining flights of stairs to the main floor of the building. Hinata thought this place looked like a maze. It was dark and had sharp corners and walls. Kageyama led him down an adjoining hallway until they reached two big wooden doors. As he opened them Hinata saw a large room inside. It had two floors. The first floor had multiple chairs, a fireplace, a ton of books and weapons hanging on the walls on any remaining wall space. The second floor Hinata couldn’t really see except for the top of some of the bookcases. The pillars holding up the second floor had torch sconces on them and they were filled with torches. They looked like they were lit with fire but as Hinata looked closer he saw that there were lightbulbs in them and they were just tinted to look like fire. Above the fireplace hung a large crest featuring a blood red crown surrounded by green vines. Standing inside the room, near the fireplace, were the two people Hinata met early. They were talking to each other but stopped once they saw the doors open. 

“It took you too long enough to get here. What happened? Did you too get _distracted_?” The one Hinata assumed was Oikawa winked at the pair of them. 

“Please ignore him.” Iwa-chan said. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as he pouted. 

“If you don’t already know these two let me introduce them. The pouting one…” 

“Tobio-chan you should say the handsome and dashing one.” 

“…the pouting one is Oikawa Tooru, the head of the Seijoh family. And the other person is Iwaizumi Hajime, the second in command.” 

Oikawa had recovered by this point and walked over to Hinata. 

“It’s nice to formally meet Kageyama’s new ‘friend’. I hope he didn’t give you too bad of a scare yesterday. He can be quite scary sometimes. If he does anything just come to your friend Oikawa and I’ll help you out.” Oikawa posed, holding his hand up with his first two fingers and smiling. 

”Hello, I’m Iwaizumi and I’m mainly here to keep this idiot in check so he doesn’t drive everyone away with his terrible personality.” 

“But you love my personality Iwa-chan. You said it’s one of the main reasons you fell in love with me.” Iwaizumi blushed, or at least Hinata thought he did. He couldn’t tell since his face didn’t change at all. 

“I may tolerate but not everyone else can.” 

“Iwa-chan you’re so romantic. Say more nice things about me.” 

“Do they always do this?” Hinata asked. 

“Unfortunately yes. They have been together a long time so this is normal for them.” Kageyama groaned a little as he said it. 

“Oh, ok. How long have they been alive? Not-alive? What’s the term?” 

Kageyama was about to answer when Oikawa suddenly got close to Hinata. 

“Different families use different terms but we like to stay positive and use alive. It makes it easier to communicate to regular humans and each other since the majority of us turned at a young mortal age. For instance both Iwa-chan and I were turned at the age of 26. But we have been alive for over 400 years now. We were part of the first group of settlers to come to America. We were at the colony of Roanoke. The history books say all the settlers mysteriously disappeared without a trace but what really happened was we got attacked by a colony of vampires. It was terribly frightening and the majority of us died, but look at the two of us now. Still alive and well today over 400 years later. Just goes to show you what good honest immortality will do for you.” Oikawa laughed but it was more theatrical than real. 

“Lets continue the tour and I’ll tell you some more about the wonderful unlife of vampires.” Oikawa laughed his theater laugh again as he led the group out of the room and down another hallway this time to the right of the doors. 

“Before we start the tour I would like to have a brief opening statement. I know you have a lot of questions, trust me you always do, but please hold all questions till the end of the tour.” Oikawa said as he ushered them down the hallway.

“You can ask me the questions and I’ll answer them for you.” Kageyama whispered. 

“Tobio-chan why do you insist on ruining all my fun. Fine you can ask me questions whenever they pop into that brightly colored head of yours.” Oikawa rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat. 

“Part 1. In the beginning.” Oikawa waved his hand in arc across his body “No one knows when or how vampires were created. Some say God punished us for drinking the blood of humans. Others say we were created from some kind of magical force. And yet others believe vampirism is actually a disease caused by an unknown and incurable virus. Whatever you believe vampires have certainly been around since the beginning of mankind and civilization. We have flourished all over the world, as you can see in the multitude of different stories from many cultures around the world.” 

Hinata raised his hand. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Yes Hinata?” 

“How has no one noticed you before?” 

“But they have. Have you not heard of the Crusades? The Spanish Inquisition? The Salem Witch Trials? The Red Scare? Those were all attempts by you humans to get rid of us. They never fully worked of course, you humans are too dumb to ever find all of us, but they were effective at driving us back underground for a generation.” 

As they walked Hinata saw large paintings featuring many different people, both men and women. They were all dressed the same and stood in the same pose. Some of the people he even recognized. They were famous actors, generals, singers and even a president. 

“As you can see by our wall of family members vampires are everywhere and in everything. We don’t try to cause trouble though…Or at least some of us don’t. But we have been around for thousands of years and we’ll be around thousands more. As long as you humans exist we exist. And that’s why we haven’t completely taken over society. Without you we’d die.” 

Hinata raised his hand again. “Why do you call yourselves a family?” 

Oikawa looked shocked. “What else would you call us? We are a tight knit group of individuals who live together and protect each other with our lives. We may not be like a traditional human family but we certainly care about each other just as much and have lasted far longer than you have. As they say ‘friends are are chosen family’. And we are nothing if not a chosen family.” 

“That makes sense I guess.” Hinata said, a little guilty he asked the question. 

“Don’t worry about Oikawa. He’s just being dramatic.” Iwaizumi whispered to Hinata. 

“I heard that Iwa-chan!” Oikawa led them into another room as he talked, pouting a little. 

This room was much smaller than the room they started in. It had a few chairs and a fireplace but only one thing on the wall. It was a painting of a man in Chinese robes sitting in a commanders tent on a battlefield. 

“This is a picture of the founder of our great family. The famous strategist and tactician Sun Tzu. He is one of the greatest strategists the world has ever known and, not willing to let his genius die with him, he was turned by the ruler he served at the time. This ruler however was too dumb to realize that making him a vampire only made it harder to keep Sun Tzu captive and he was quickly able to escape. Because of our founder Seijoh has been known as the family with the greatest minds and the top strategists. We are also the oldest unbroken family in the world.” Oikawa smiled at the last remark. 

“Does that mean your family is in charge?” 

“No, we aren’t. There is not any one family in charge. Or, at least, not anymore. For a long time there was a single family in charge. They were the head family and were able to make all the rules, much like a king would. They would occasionally die out or be overthrown and a new one would be installed. Seijoh held the titles a few times even. How do you think China was founded? It certainly wasn’t done by only those dumb humans. We were there to help out and make sure the rest of the families didn’t eat all of you alive.” Oikawa looked wistfully into the distance.

Oikawa continued after a second. “But once you humans created the United Nations the vampire families decided that maybe that was a better idea and we created one of our own. Don’t say a new dog can’t learn old tricks.” 

“What are the other vampire families like?” 

Oikawa scoffed. “Boring and dreary. They aren’t any fun. Half of them want to hide in a hole and never interact with humans again. The other half want to enslave the human race and treat them like cattle. Seijoh is in the middle of those two positions. We think humans are important but don’t want to see them destroyed. We actually like them here. Some more than others.” Oikawa looked at Kageyama as looked away.  
Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed but stopped after a second because it was like squeezing a rock. 

“That should answer all the questions about vampire history and this family.” 

Hinata raised his hand. “How many families are there.” 

Oikawa shook his head. “How many families do humans have?” 

Hinata was confused. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Basically there are a lot of vampire families. Most of them are too small to matter because they only consist of two to four or five people, much like a human family. The number of families that hold any kind of power is about ten. And then the number of major families is three. Us, Nekoma and Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa almost spat out the last name like it was poison. “Stupid Shiratorizawa. They think they are so strong because they are descended from Augustus. We are the oldest and smartest house so they should respect us not expect us to respect them.” 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. Oikawa closed his eyes and his demeanor returned to its previous state. 

“Sorry about that. Now onto the part that I assume you have wanted to ask questions about from the beginning, vampire physiology. Follow me.” Oikawa walked out of the room and headed down another hallway. 

It was silent as they walked down the hallway. It was kind of spooky because the only sounds were from Hinata since the three vampires were completely silent. Hinata could hear every breath he made and every sound he made walking on the floor as he was the only one that made any sound. Eventually they reached a large open room with a glass roof and a courtyard. This was the biggest room Hinata had seen yet. It was huge. It was at least double the size of his apartment, maybe more, but as one whole room. It had exercise equipment, a pool, multiple sports courts and an area with every weapon Hinata could imagine, and some he didn’t even know existed, hanging on the wall. Iwaizumi pulled a chair from somewhere for Hinata. Hinata thanked him as he sat down. 

“Vampires have a unique physiology to them. Now I assume, because of popular culture, you think you know some things about vampires. Let me dispel those rumors for you. Yes, we can be killed by being stabbed through the heart or beheaded. But we can also die if you cut our limbs off. We are only as weak to fire as you are. Sunlight can hurt us but only if we are really weak or really young. The older we get the more we can stand sunlight. That’s not to say it doesn’t affect us still. Prolonged exposure to sunlight makes us tired and weak and our skin will look downright hideous. If we stay out in the sunlight too long then we will die. We can eat food. It doesn’t hurt us but it doesn’t do anything for us. If we eat too much though it can make us sick and throw up.” 

Hinata looked at Kageyama. “That’s why you didn’t eat that much when we went to lunch. I just thought you didn’t want to eat a lot because we were on a date.” 

“A date was it.” Oikawa said, his face still but his eyes flashed with anger. It passed after only a second but Kageyama didn’t look good. 

“Yes, that would be why. Also on the topic of food, garlic and holy water are not deadly to us except in large amounts. If we encounter some it’s more like a food allergy than anything else. We cast reflections but only in special made mirrors. It’s a real shame too since do you know how long it takes me to get ready everyday? I maybe immortal and devilishly handsome but this look still takes time.” Oikawa tapped the side of his head as he paused. 

“Iwa-chan is there anything I’m missing.” Oikawa asked him.

“We don’t breath, we don’t have any blood flowing through us, are bodies are perpetually cold and hard like a rock. We have fangs and we use them to penetrate the neck of a human to drain their blood. We don’t need to feed constantly but we do need to feed at least every three days. The longest anyone has ever latest before dying of a lack of blood is about a week. We also don’t sleep in coffins and religious symbols are more of an annoyance than a real threat. The older the vampire the less they feel any of our weaknesses.” Iwaizumi rattled off, almost absentmindedly

“Thank you Iwa-chan.” 

Hinata raised his hand. 

“You know you don’t have to raise your hand Hinata.” Iwaizumi said.

“Oh, ok. Unrelated question but why are you telling me all of this? What if I tell other people?” 

Oikawa stared out him for a second before he burst out laughing. It was a long and loud laugh and it lasted for a minute or two. 

“Sorry. _haha_ Sorry. That was just really funny. _hahaha_ What if you told somebody?” Oikawa started laughing again for another minute. “Ooh. I think I’m ok now. Wow. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. What if you told someone? Who are you going to tell? And, if you did, who is going to believe you? What is someone going to think when you go up to them and say you met a couple of vampires and they told you all about their world. And then you tell them all this stuff. They’ll think you’re lying, crazy or both. No one is going to take seriously the fact that vampires exist, especially when you have ‘all the facts wrong’. So no, we are not worried that you’ll tell anyone. Especially because if you did” Oikawa smiled and Hinata could see his fangs “we could just kill you and no one would ever find out. Ow! Iwa-chan!” 

“I told you to stop teasing Hinata.” 

Oikawa rubbed his head as he glared at Iwaizumi. 

“We would really appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone. Even if other humans wouldn’t believe you it would not be good for us if the other families found out we told a human everything.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Ok. I won’t. I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi smiled. 

“Now that we dispelled all of those rumors, thanks Bram Stoker. By the way can you believe the audacity of him? Bram Stoker is one of the few humans to have intimate knowledge of vampires and yet he decides to ‘play up’ our weaknesses to make his book better. Bad writing if I do ay so myself.” 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi snapped to get his attention. 

“Of course. Now that we dispelled the rumors it’s time to get to the fun part. Things you didn’t know about vampires. We all have one special gift that makes us unique compared to every other vampire.” 

“Like Twilight.” 

Oikawa turned around in the blink of an eye and stared daggers at Hinata. 

“Oh here we go.” Kageyama and Iwaizumi said in unison. 

“Not like Twilight! I hate that series. Everyone thinks we are like those stupid yuppies vampires now. It’s completely ruined vampires in eyes of everyone below the age of 40. We use to be terrors of the night, evil demons that you had to hide from or you would die and turn into the undead. Now we are stupid teen heartthrobs that live off animals and have fights with werewolves. I’ll tell you right now I have met werewolves. They are not nearly as attractive or hot as those books say. They are more like overgrown rabid wolves who go on a crazed blood frenzy once a month. It’s completely ridiculous!” Oikawa screamed as he picked up one of the weights one handed, which Hinata assumed weighed at least a ton or two by the look of it, and threw it across the room and through the wall on the other side of the room. 

“He’s very sensitive about Twilight. He likes the mysterious visitor of the night image we managed to cultivate since Dracula and Twilight has done a lot of work to reverse that image in the general consciousness.” Iwaizumi whispered. “I’ll go and calm him down if you will explain this next part to him Kageyama.” 

Kageyama nodded as Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and led him out of the room. Hinata could only stare at the whole in the wall on the other side of the room. 

“I had heard vampires were strong but that didn’t even look like a challenge for him. That had to be over a ton. And he did it with one hand.” 

“2.3 tons to be exact. With two hands he could probably get to 3. But that’s his limit. Iwaizumi could get to 5 if he wanted.” 

Hinata gasped. “5 tons?! Iwaizumi can pick up 5 tons?” 

“Yes. That’s his Gift.” 

“Gift?” Hinata’s face scrunched up. “What’s a Gift? Do you get a present whenever you become a vampire?” 

Kageyama chuckled. “Sort of. Every vampire possesses a Gift. You were right earlier when you compared it to Twilight. Some people in the families even suspect someone talked to her and that’s how she got the idea. No one knows why we have our Gift but it’s been with us since the beginning. The Gift will manifest in you within the first week of being turned. While all vampires have natural abilities that far exceed humans, such as super strength, speed and heightened senses, a vampires Gift gives them something that exceeds even vampires abilities. Like I said earlier, Iwaizumi has the Gift of strength. His strength is almost double what a regular vampires is. It’s really extraordinary when you see it. Oikawa has the Gift of enhancement. He makes the people who are around him stronger in every way.” 

“What’s your Gift Kageyama? I bet it’s something super lame like enhanced moodiness.” Hinata smiled slyly as he spoke. 

“Do you want to see my Gift?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata nodded. 

“Then I want you to take these styrofoam cups and place them anywhere you want around the room. You can do whatever you want with them. You can put them behind something, on top of something, anywhere.” Kageyama handed a stack of 7 cups to Hinata. 

“What are you going to do Kageyama?”

“I’m going to take these marbles and throw them into each cup while my back is turned.” 

Hinata frowned. “You can’t do that. That’s impossible. Vampires can’t see out the back of their heads can they?” 

“If you don’t believe me then do you want to bet on it? If I can make all 7 marbles on the first try with my back turned then I get one future favor that you have to do, no questions asked. If you win then you get the favor. Deal?” Kageyama’s eyes shined as he stuck out his hand. 

Hinata hesitated. Kageyama seemed really confident. And he had been beating him at everything so far. 

“Or are you scared?” Kageyama clicked his tongue as he said it. 

“I’m not scared. You’re on!” Hinata clenched his teen as he shook Kageyama’s hand.

———

“Ok. I’m ready.” It had taken Hinata almost 20 minutes to place the cups but he was certain Kageyama couldn’t possibly succeed. 

Hinata had placed all the cups so that Kageyama couldn’t see any of them from where he was standing and they were all behind or under objects in the room. Kageyama had been watching him the whole time but Hinata couldn’t possibly imagine how that could help him. 

“I’ll go slow for your benefit Hinata.” Kageyama said as he turned around. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out but he wasn’t sure if Kageyama could still see him or not. 

“Number 1.” Kageyama tossed the marble and it arced perfectly into the cup, even though it had been behind a large chair. 

“I made that one easy for you so you could start off confident.” Hinata yelled as it sunk in. 

“Number 2.” The ball went low this time as it hit the ground…and then bounced under a table, against the bottom of it and landed perfectly in the cup. 

Marbles three through six were the same. Kageyama throwing the marble so that it perfectly bounced, in increasingly complicated and convoluted ways, directly into the cup. Hinata laughed nervously as it dawned on him that he had been played, again. 

“Number 7.” This one was the hardest as Hinata had put it in the middle of a complicated exercise machine and had blocked all the entrances to it except for the very top of it, which was hidden from Kageyamas view from where he was standing and several feet in the air. 

Kageyama threw the marble down against the floor so hard that Hinata heard crack and saw that the floor had cracked from the force of the throw. Hinata thought that meant the marble had shattered but instead Hinata saw it fly up and hit the roof of the building before bouncing off of it and landing inside the boarded up exercise machine. As it fell into it Hinata heard clanging as the ball bounced around before a final thunk as the ball landed in the cup. Hinata ran over to the exercise machine hoping that he was wrong but knowing that he wasn’t. As he moved everything and reached for the cup he saw marks on the inside of the machine where the marble had bounced around. Hinata grabbed the cup and looked inside and, as he feared, the marble was in there, whole and safe. 

“How…how did you…how could you…how???” Hinata stuttered as he brought the final cup over to Kageyama. 

“I told you I could do it. I will collect that favor at a later date so don’t forget.” 

Hinata took a second to collect himself before he spoke. 

“You can do this but you can’t work a cellphone?!” 

Kageyama’s mouth fell open as Hinata ran away laughing.

———

“So your gift is being really good at throwing marbles.” Hinata breathed out as he lay on the ground, exhausted from being chased around the room by Kageyama. 

At the same time Kageyama sat there, no different from how he had been before. “By the way, it’s not fair that you don’t get tired. That means you’ll always win physical contests between the two of us.” 

“Sounds like you’ll just have to become a vampire to beat me.” Hinata groaned as he continued to breath heavily on the ground. 

“My Gift is precise targeting and aiming. I can instantly know how to get anything from one place to another with the exact amount of force and motion necessary. I can even make sure the object stays intact and doesn’t get hurt on the way there, no matter how many times it bounces. It works best with spheres but I can do it with any object as long as I can move it.” 

Hinata sat up, his face bright and smile wide. “That would make you amazing at volleyball. You would be the best setter ever. You should totally play volleyball with me sometimes…oh wait that’s probably unfair to the other humans. But still, you should totally setup a volleyball league with other vampires. You would be amazing. It’d be so cool.” 

Kageyama blushed, or at least Hinata assumed he did since it was hard to tell with vampires. 

“What would my Gift would be?” Hinata asked. 

“Probably that you could be so annoying that everyone would run away from you.” 

Hinata scoffed and lunged at Kageyama but he didn’t budge. 

“Stupid vampires made of stone or whatever.” 

“I’m not sure what your Gift would be. No one knows how Gifts work or why people get certain Gifts over others. Some say it has to do with your personality before you were turned but there is no clear evidence to prove that.” 

Hinata sat up and moved next to Kageyama. “Umm, do you know the Gifts of people in other families?”

Kageyama looked over at him. “Do you mean Tendou? Because I do. His Gift is mind manipulation. While all vampires have the ability to charm humans when they lock eyes with them his Gift allows him to do more than just that. He can actually look into the other persons mind, find out anything he wants and then force them do whatever he wants. If he is able to fully complete the process he can even command them while he’s not looking at them. They become his obedient slaves.” 

Hinata shivered. “That’s scary.” 

“It is. It’s one of the most powerful Gifts in all of the families. Fortunately it doesn’t work on other vampires or Shiratorizawa would already have overrun all of us. Shiratorizawa is one of the families that believes that humans should be subservient to us and that we should rule over them like kings. As Oikawa mentioned they were founded by Augustus, the first Roman Emperor, so that could be why they believe that. If you ever see him, or anyone from Shiratorizawa, you have to run as fast and as quietly as you can away from them. If you don’t…” Kageyama trailed off. 

Hinata shook his head. “Of course. I hope I never have to see Tendou again. He was creepy.” 

“He is isn’t he.? Those eyes really don’t do him any favors.” 

They both laughed, the serious air dispelled. 

“Let’s go see if we can find Oikawa. He might have calmed down by now.” 

The pair stood up and as they were walking Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s and held it. Maybe his hand wasn’t so cold after all Hinata thought. It even felt a little warm to him.

———

“Oikawa is still a little tired so he’s resting. It’s getting late though so you should leave now Hinata. I hope you enjoyed your time here. I hope to see you around here some more.” Iwaizumi paused as he got close to Hinata’s ear. “This is the happiest I’ve seen Kageyama in a long time and I think you’re the reason. We maybe vampires but we are still as vulnerable as humans when it comes to matters of the heart. Please take care of him.” 

Hinata was stunned as Iwaizumi backed away and turned towards Kageyama. 

“If you will please escort Hinata home. Make sure he gets there safely and then come right back. There maybe something we need you to do tonight.” Kageyama nodded as he walked with Hinata towards the front door. 

As he did Hinata saw the front door open and two people walked in. Both were young looking (do all vampires look young or is it just the ones he’s met Hinata thought) and one was tall with black hair that was pointed straight up. It reminded Hinata of a turnip. His face had a slight frown but nothing too serious. The other boy was much shorter but he looked a lot more serious. He had a death glare on his face and his hair was blond and cut short, though he had two black stripes running along the side. 

“Kindaichi, Kyotani. Good evening.” Kageyama called out as they passed by them. 

The shorter one growled slightly and walked ahead while the taller one stopped. 

“Who might this be? Another human friend of yours Kageyama?” Kageyama stepped in front of Hinata, obscuring him from the other boy. 

“He’s just leaving.” The taller boy’s face pinched in a frown and he looked like he was about to say something before deciding against it and walking away into the house. 

“Lets go Hinata.” Kageyama said as he grabbed Hinata’s hand. 

“Kageyama maybe this time you coul-“ The words were ripped out of Hinata’s mouth as he felt the same speed he did the previous night grab him and rush him forward. 

He was able to stay conscious this time, if barely, and as he looked round he saw the world as if it was in slow motion. Everything seemed to move so slowly while they were running. He could see leaves that seemed like they were frozen in midair and the cars around him looked like they were all parked in the middle of the street. It was both amazing and terrifying. It only felt like a moment had passed as Kageyama came to a sudden stop. Hinata would have fallen over if it weren’t for Kageyama righting him as they stopped. 

“This is your apartment right?” Kageyama said as he looked at the building they had stopped in front of. 

Hinata smiled. “Yes. You remembered.” 

Kageyama gave a slight smile as he looked at Hinata. “It was important so of course i remembered.” 

Hinata, hand still intertwined with Kageyama’s, walked towards the buildings entrance. As he stood in front of the door he hesitated. “Um, Kageyama. I didn’t have a chance to mention this before, today was kind of hectic, but would you happen to want to go out with me again? Our first date went pretty well I thought so if you wanted to.” Hinata’s voice trailed off as he looked away from Kageyama. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s other hand with his. “Yes. I would like to go out with you again.” 

Hinata beamed, overjoyed at Kageyama’s words. “Um so does your house have like a phone or anything? I know you don’t but do you have like a landline there or something?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never needed to use one. I’ll ask though. I’ll give you the number once I find out what it is.” Kageyama said as he leaned his face close to Hinata’s and left a quick kiss on Hinata’s cheek. 

Then Kageyama disappeared. Hinata blushed as he fished his keys out of his pocket and put them in the door. 

_Things were going great._ Hinata thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too heavy with info. I wanted to get all the basics out there so everyone was aware of them as the fic progressed.
> 
> This will update whenever I finish the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	3. Friends are your chosen family

Hinata felt like he was floating up the stairs. While Kageyama was a vampire he wasn’t an evil blood sucking demon and, mainly, a normal person, who happened to be _really_ good at throwing marbles. Everything was fine. Even better than fine now. Perfect he'd say. Hinata learned about Kageyama which was really all he wanted all along. He wanted to be included in Kageyama’s life. And now he was. Hinata let go of a happy sigh as he opened the door to his apartment. 

“Hinata!” Two voices screamed out as he was nearly bowled over as two people leaped onto him. 

“You’re ok.” Yachi was the first to speak from her spot on Hinata’s right. 

“Thank goodness. We were so worried. We called your phone like 10 times.” Yamaguchi said as he clung to Hinata’s left. 

“Sorry, my phone died last night.” Hinata felt a little guilty as he realized he hadn’t even checked his phone all day. 

“I told you two worry warts that he was fine.” Tsukishima yelled out from his position on the couch reading a book. 

“Don’t pretend you weren’t worried too Tsukishima. You were just as worried as us.” Tsukishima scoffed. “I was mainly worried about his part of the rent. We can’t afford to cover his rent if he disappeared.” 

“He was really worried about you too but you know Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata. 

“I’m fine guys so if you’ll get off of me and let me close the door we can talk in a more comfortable place and not watch me collapse on the floor.” 

“Sorry. We were just so worried when you didn’t come home last night. Crows said that you didn’t clock out so that made us even more worried. What happened?” Yachi asked as she and Yamaguchi got off of Hinata and walked back over to the couches in the living room.

Hinata was about to tell them about the whole adventure but then stopped. He had promised he wouldn’t say anything. 

“Um, Kageyama came by and we were talking and then he said that I should come by after my shift was over. I guess I accidentally forgot to clock out before I left. I spent last night and all of today there.” _I didn’t lie to them so it’s fine_ Hinata thought. 

As Hinata looked at his phone, skipping over all the calls and texts he had missed, he saw it was almost 6:30pm. He hadn’t realized it was so late into the day. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you guys. I was really busy at Kageyama’s house. I met his family and was talking with them all day.” 

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at Hinata as he looked over the top of his book. “You slept over at his house?” 

Hinata’s mouth felt like a desert at what Tsukishima was implying. “It, it wasn’t like that. It’s his families house. His whole family was there and everything. Besides, we’ve only been on one date. It’s not like we’re that serious.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s not like that’s stopped you before.” Tsukishima whispered, at least he made it pretend like it was a whisper. 

“Hey, just because I didn’t find my soulmate when I was 7 doesn’t mean you can judge me.” Hinata huffed. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chided. “We can’t judge him. Do you remember what happened when we-“ 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukki said as he put his head further into his book. Hinata laughed. 

“So how are Kageyama and his family? Are they nice? Did they like you? Families are one of the biggest obstacles to any relationship especially at the start.” Yachi said, twisting her hands in the bottom of her shirt. 

Hinata patted Yachi’s hand with his. “Everything is fine. Kageyama is great and so are his family. They are…unique but they seemed nice and they liked me. At least the ones that I met.” 

Hinata thought about turnip head and the short angry one that Hinata saw as he was leaving. They didn’t seem to happy to see Hinata there. But Oikawa and Iwaizumi liked him and they seemed like the leaders so Hinata thought that must count for something. 

“Is everything else alright? How is Crows?” Hinata asked, hoping to find out how the shop was coping after the fight. 

“It’s fine. You weren’t even gone a whole day. Daichi is pretty mad at you for not clocking out but other than that it’s fine.” Yamaguchi said. 

So they did fix everything like they said they did. Vampires really were fast. 

“That’s great. I was worried when I left but I’m glad everything is fine.” Hinata’s stomach grumbled as he finished speaking. 

It finally hit Hinata that he hadn’t eaten all day and he was absolutely starving. “Have you guys had dinner yet?” Hinata asked. 

“Not yet. We were about to decide on something when you walked in.” Yachi said. 

“We were deciding between pasta, pizza or Chinese.” Yamaguchi continued, pulling out takeout menus that were right beside him. 

Hinata’s stomach grumbled again, even louder this time. “I vote for whatever is fastest.” 

“Pizza it is then. So one cheese, and one half pepperoni half veggie?” Yamaguchi called out. 

“Ooh can we have an order of cheese sticks as well? Yachi asked. 

“Do you want a small cake with that Tsukki?” 

“I guess.” Tsukishima grumbled but Hinata saw a smile on his face.

—————

“So what happened? Is he a mobster or a serial killer?” 

“Clearly he’s not serial killer bro or he would be dead.” 

“You’re right Bo. So he has to be a mobster then.” Kuroo said as he sat across the table from Hinata. 

“He’s not a mobster or a serial killer. He just works for his family that’s all. His family runs their own private consulting firm for big shots so he has to be on call because rich people are temperamental.” Hinata said, trying to sound confident in the complete lie he just told. 

Kuroo stared at him, his eyes trying to find Hinata’s tell. Kuroo may be going into chemistry but Hinata swears he should have been a lawyer instead. After a few tense moments Kuroo sighed and backed away. 

“You look like you’re telling the truth.” Kuroo said.

Bokuto flops his head onto the table. “That’s so much more boring than dating a mobster. Imagine how cool it would be.” 

“It’d be super dangerous though Bo.” 

“But still super cool. Have you ever seen a mobster movie? You get a bunch of cool stuff.” 

Kuroo shook his head. “Well at least our little ball of sunshine here isn’t in any danger now.” 

Kuroo said as he grabbed Hinata’s hair with his hands and ruffled it. Hinata laughed but it was a bit hollow as he tried to hide his nerves. 

“Now that we know he’s not a mobster if he ever messes with you Hinata then you can come to us and we’ll sort him out.” Bokuto said, flexing his muscles. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea guys. He…works out a lot. I’m not sure you could take him.” Hinata laughed a little, real this time, as he watched Bokuto and Kuroo flex their muscles. 

“Oh by the way, where is Kenma? I wanted to tell him about Kageyama too.” Hinata said as he looked around the cafeteria. 

“He said he was really busy with a project so he wouldn’t be able to eat with us today. And would you imagine when I asked if he wanted me to eat with him for company he said no because, and I quote, ‘you would get really bored really quickly and be endlessly annoying’.” Kuroo looked exasperated as he finished. 

“It’s ok bro. I’m here for you.” Bokuto said as he patted Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Bro.” 

“Bro.” 

They gave quick hug before looking back at Hinata. 

“So what are your plans with boring boy now?” Kuroo asked as he began to chew on a carrot. 

“We are going to go on another date soon. I’m not sure when or where. But he said we’ll talk about it soon.” 

“Aww look at our young charge. Already so advanced in the ways of romance. It brings a little tear to my eye.” Bokuto wiped his eye as if to brush off a tear. 

“I’m so proud. To think you’d get this far. It’s a miracle.” Kuroo mimicked Bokuto and wiped away his own imaginary tear. 

Hinata ignored them as he finished more of his lunch. What were him and Kageyama going to do for a date? What did vampires do on dates?

—————

Hinata was restocking the candy bars as he thought about the store. He was still amazed that this place looked exactly the same. It’s like nothing had ever happened. Everything in the store looked perfectly ordinary. The only thing that happened when Hinata came in for his shift today was that Daichi was a little mad at him and told him that he hoped he didn’t make a habit of not clocking out. Hinata assured him he wouldn’t and Daichi had let him go without any further questions. Hinata was glad for that because Hinata wasn’t sure what he would have said. Just as he finished restocking the shelves he heard the ding from the door bell. He turned around and his face broke out in a smile. 

“Kageyama! I’m so glad to see you. It feels like it has been forever.” Hinata ran up to him and hugged him. 

“It’s only been like two days dumbass.” Kageyama said, but there was no edge to his voice. 

“My roommates were really worried when I got back. They thought something bad had happened to me since I disappeared on them. I had to fudge the truth a little when I talked about what happened but they seemed to believe me. You won’t believe what some of my other friends thought. They thought you were like a mobster or a serial killer. Isn’t that just ridiculous.” Hinata laughed but he saw Kageyama’s face fall a little. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked. 

“Aren’t I kind of like a serial killer though? I kill people, and a lot of them. I can’t even count how many people I’ve killed since I was turned. Is that any better than being a serial killer or a mobster?” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands. 

“You are not anything like a serial killer. They kill because they want to. You kill because you have to. It’s completely different.” Kageyama didn’t say anything as he stood there, looking out into the distance. 

Hinata, desperate to change the subject, spoke again. “I can’t even believe this place looks the same. I thought for sure this place would be completely destroyed forever. It looked completely ruined.” 

Kageyama broke out of his stare and shrugged. “There is someone in one of the families that is an expert at this kind of thing. They have the Gift of perfect copying. They can, with the right materials, copy anything as long as they have the original to look at. Using security footage of the store they were able to perfectly copy the old layout in one night.” 

Hinata’s mouth fell open but curled back into a question. “But how did you get their help when they are in another family? Don’t you not like each other?” 

“We don’t really but since their services are so vital to all vampires, as exposing one family exposes us all, we are allowed to hire them to use ourselves.” Hinata nodded his head and the conversation fell into a comfortable silence. 

Hinata sat there, enjoying Kageyama’s company when a thought occurred to him. 

“Kageyama.” 

“Yes.” Kageyama responded. 

“Mini-golf is a game about accuracy right. It’s about hitting balls into cups right?” Kageyama nodded, confusion on his face. 

“You didn’t really get 40 did you?” Kageyama didn’t look at Hinata. 

Hinata tried to look at Hinata’s face but whenever he tried Kageyama turned away from him. 

“Kageyama! Did you or did you not handicap yourself when we played mini-golf.” Hinata stared at the back of Kageyama’s head, his face tight with annoyance. 

It sounded like Kageyama was saying something but he couldn’t tell as it was really quiet. As Hinata listened closer it sounded like…laughing. Kageyama was laughing? 

“What are you laughing for?” Hinata yelled. 

Kageyama erupted into even louder laughter at that. Hinata couldn’t say anything as he was almost steaming. “I’m sorry Hinata. I tried not to laugh but your reaction was really funny.” 

Kageyama laughter interrupted what he was going to say next. After Kageyama calmed down again he continued. 

“What did you want me to do? Get a hole in one every time? Completely destroy you? It was our first date. You didn’t even know I was a vampire. It would have looked really weird if I got 18 out of 18 on _mini-golf_. So I just…didn’t use my Gift.” 

Hinata, having cooled off, frowned. “Still I wanted you at your best. It’s not very fair for you or for me if you can’t play at your full ability. That doesn’t make me feel good.” 

“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t hold back anymore if you don’t want me too.” 

Hinata smiled. “Thanks Kageyama!” 

“Though even without my Gift I still destroyed you at mini-golf.” Kageyama smirked. 

“It’s so unfair.” Hinata frowned. 

“I told you when as we headed their that I had been playing longer than you had been alive. That was true. Though it’s more like I’ve been playing longer than your grandfather has been alive. I was actually there when they first created mini-golf.” 

“You were there? Wasn’t that like over a hundred years ago?” Kageyama looked at him. “Oh right, vampire. Why were you there?” 

“I wasn’t actually there for mini-golf. I was there on a mission for the family. I just had some spare time on my hand and I stumbled across them playing this new game so I joined. It was fun, even after I stopped using my Gift to beat everyone. The family learned to enjoy it as well so we’ll play it together occasionally. No Gifts allowed.” 

Kageyama gave a slight laugh as finished speaking. “I remember one time Iwaizumi got so mad at Oikawa that he accidentally hit the ball so hard that it completely demolished the windmill. The owner thought it was just a freak accident and gave us free tickets to come back.” “

You’ve been with your family a lot time.” Hinata said, more to himself than to Kageyama. “

It’s been over 100 years now. It’s been a long time…” Kageyama trailed off for a minute and Hinata thought he was done speaking before he continued. 

“The early days were hard. It was constant war between the families. It was only made worse because of the state of the world during the first half of the 20th century. It felt like the world was always changing. One minute people were living with oil lamps and riding horse and the next electricity was everywhere and cars replaced horses. Humans don’t realize this but they should be glad that they don’t live forever. They don’t have to remember the way things use to be and can instead march forward into the future with a clear head.” Kageyama stopped and stood there, silent. 

The silence grew in the store as it continued, blanketing everything in a continually crushing atmosphere. Hinata shivered. He found it harder and harder to breath as time passed. Like all the oxygen in the room was people slowly replaced by this new feeling. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata pleaded as Hinata touched his hand to Kageyama’s. 

As they touched the crushing feeling evaporated, like fog in sunlight. Hinata sucked in a deep breath. “That was a little scary. I wasn’t sure that was going to end.” 

Kageyama looked confused. “What was going to end?” 

It was Hinata’s turn to be confused now. “You didn’t feel that just now? That feeling of being slowly crushed and not being able to breath.” 

Kageyama shook his head. “No, I didn’t feel anything. Maybe it was because I don't have to breath.” 

Hinata wanted to ask more but he wasn’t sure Kageyama would tell him so he tried to change the subject. 

“So how does that work?” Hinata asked. 

“How does what work? If you are going to ask questions maybe make sure the person you're asking knows what you’re talking about.” Kageyama chided Hinata. 

“Dummy. I’m talking about the not breathing thing. How does that work?” Hinata said, a touch of frustration in his voice. 

“It’s very simple. My body is dead so I don’t need to breath. I don’t need any essential body functions actually. Breathing, eating, sleeping. Those are all unnecessary.” Kageyama said it like it was more of a nuisance than anything else. 

Hinata grinned. “So that means you don’t have to, you know?” 

Hinata raised his eyebrows and grinned at Kageyama. Hinata saw Kageyama’s face as he processed what Hinata said. His face shifted from confusion, to understanding, to concentration and finally to annoyance. 

“No, I don’t have to. If you didn’t have the mind of a 12 year old then you would have understood that.” 

Hinata gasped. “Mind of a 12 year old?! It’s a legitimate question. You’re just too prude to recognize it.” 

Hinata poked Kageyama in the side and then recoiled in pain as he hit it. 

“Why can’t your body stop being like a rock when I want to poke it?” Hinata mumbled. 

“It’s so silly humans like you get hurt when they try to mess with us.” Kageyama held his head up as he looked down on Hinata. 

“Why you.” Hinata said as he was about to punch Kageyama in the shoulder but then stopped as he realized his mistake. 

“Meanie head.” Hinata pouted and walked to the other side of the shop. 

Kageyama’s mouth dropped as he watched Hinata walk away. 

Hinata heard Kageyama walk up to him. “Um, Hinata if I said anything-“ Kageyama stopped as Hinata began to laugh. 

“Got you.” Hinata said as he he turned around smiling. 

Kageyama’s face went from sad to angry in an instant. “Why you little. Playing with my emotions like that.” 

Hinata laughed as he jumped towards Kageyama and hugged himself. 

“You big dummy.” Hinata said, words partially muffled by Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama’s anger fell away at the hug. 

“I guess you got me.” Kageyama said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata.

—————

 _knock knock_ Hinata heard from the door. 

“They’re here!” Hinata yelled as he rushed to the door. 

“Kenma you’re here!” Hinata said as he flung open the door. 

“Hi Shouyou.” Kenma said. 

“I’m here too.” Kuroo said pouting. 

“Kuroo!” Hinata yelled again, startling the pair at the door. 

“You really don’t ever change do you.” Kuroo grimaced slightly. 

“You guys made it just in time. The food is almost ready.” Hinata walked into the house, motioning for the pair to enter. 

When they didn’t Hinata sighed. “Are you going to come in or what.” Hinata asked. 

“I would but Kenma insists that I be polite and wait to be invited in.” Kuroo replied. 

Hinata was confused. He didn’t remember having to ask them to come in before. It made Hinata slightly suspicious. But that suspicion was quickly dismissed. That wasn’t possible. 

“Alright, you two can come in.” Hinata said, heading further into the apartment as he did. 

“Thank you Hinata. You’re a real gentlemen.” Kuroo said with a smirk. “This is a nice apartment. Really screams college student on a budget.” 

“Ow.” Kuroo rubbed at his side where Kenma had elbowed him. 

“Don’t be mean Kuroo.” Kenma said as he walked into the apartment. 

“Hello you three. Thank you for welcoming us into your lovely apartment.” Kuroo said as he walked into the main room. 

As Hinata watched him he saw Kuroo look around and sweep his gaze across the entire apartment in the span of a second. It was odd but Hinata wasn’t sure why. 

“Tsukki I know.” Tsukishima didn’t respond as he sat on the couch in the living room reading a book. 

“So that must make Mr. Green Hair over here Yamaguchi. You know, Tsukki has told me so much about you. It’s like I already know you and we haven’t met.” Kuroo smiled as he sat down at the island, Yamaguchi currently cooking in the kitchen. 

“Um, hello. Kuroo was it? I think Tsukki has mentioned you once or twice. You have classes together right?” Yamaguchi asked, a little distracted as he was busy cooking. 

Tsukishima closed his book with a loud clap and stood up from the couch and moved towards the island. “Oh Kuroo. I didn’t see you there. How are you?” Tsukishima asked in the most obviously fake greeting voice he could manage. 

“I’m doing great Tsukki. How come I haven’t met Yamaguchi before? Whenever I’ve wanted to hangout before you’ve always been busy.” Tsukishima gave a small fake smile as he looked at Hinata, who was looking away from Tsukishima. 

“I’m glad it finally worked out. Especially on such short notice. Hinata didn’t tell us you were coming over until a few hours ago. We didn’t have anything planned so we couldn’t say no.” Tsukishima was slightly gritting his teeth as he reached the end and was starting more intensely at Hinata. 

Hinata shivered but didn’t turn around. 

“I’m just glad I finally was able to come here when both you and Yamaguchi were around. I’ve been curious as to what kind of person would be dating Tsukki.” Kuroo grinned slightly as he looked at both Tsukki and Yamaguchi. 

Hinata hadn’t heard Kenma say anything since he came in but as he looked around he didn’t see him. Hinata shrugged after a few seconds. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something? As Hinata tuned back into the conversation that Tsukki and Kuroo were having he heard the door open. 

“Yachi, you’re back! What took you so long?” Hinata asked as he helped her inside. 

Yachi was carrying two big brown bags full of food as she walked in. “Crows was hectic. My replacement was 10 minutes late and then the traffic was terrible and the grocery store was crowded so it was hard to move around.” Yachi sounded worn out. 

“I’m glad you made it. My friends are here. Kuroo is over there.” Kuroo winked as Hinata pointed him out. 

“And Kenma is…” Hinata looked around for a second and couldn’t spot him. Just as he was about to give up he found him, sitting right next to Kuroo. Hinata could swear he wasn’t there a second ago. “…right next to Kuroo.” Hinata finished, ignoring the idea that was slowly forming in his mind. 

“Hello, I’m Yachi Hitoka. I’m glad to finally meet you. If you’ll give me a minute to change I’ll be right out.” Yachi smiled as she set down the bags and went to her room. 

“She’s nice.” Kuroo said. 

Kenma stared at him and the pair seemed to have a silent conversation. Kuroo broke the eye contact with a shrug and the pair returned to normal. 

“What are we having for dinner?” Kuroo asked. 

“We are having spaghetti with multiple different sauces you can put on it.’ Yamaguchi said, smiling. 

“Spaghetti, I remember when that was created.” Kenma mumbled off handedly. 

Silence filled the air after that, no one sure what to say. 

“Haha. That’s a good joke. No one could be that old right?” Hinata laughed nervously as he said it. 

“Of course. A history joke.” Yamaguchi said, still slightly unnerved. 

Silence fell upon the room again as Yamaguchi finished speaking. The silence was awkward but no one was sure how to break it. Fortunately Yachi stepped out of her room, having changed into more comfortable clothes, and broke the silence for them. 

“Sorry again that I was late but I’m here now. How has it been everyone?” 

“It’s been…boring.” Tsukishima said, as he went back to the couch and opened his book. 

Yachi sat next to Kuroo. “I hope you’re not boring our guests then you guys. For how much these guys talk talk they can be poor hosts sometimes.” Yachi smiled as she looked at everyone. 

“Everything has been going well. You don’t need to worry about it. It’s a pleasure being invited into your apartment in the first place.” Kuroo gave a toothy smile as he spoke. 

_Beeeep_ The sound of the microwave timer went off as it finished its countdown. 

“That means dinner is ready. Just in time too. Everyone grab either a plate or bowl and help yourself. There is plenty to go around so don’t be shy about taking what you wanted.” 

Hinata and Tsukishima grabbed chairs from one of the other rooms so they could fit everyone around the island. There was only the clack of utensils as everyone got what they wanted and sat down to eat. 

“This is delicious. Good job Yamaguchi.” Yachi said. 

Yamaguchi blushed. “It was nothing. I just boiled water and heated the sauces.” 

“You should be more proud Yamaguchi. You cooked this dinner yourself. It’s good too.” Tsukishima said in between bites. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t say anything as his face became more red than anything else and he could only twirl his fork in his spaghetti. 

“Speaking of flirting, how is it going with that mysterious boyfriend of yours Hinata? Kageyama was his name right?” Kuroo asked, winking at Hinata. 

Hinata dropped his fork. “Umm, it’s fine I guess. Kageyama is a good guy and everything. Things are going normal and nothing weird is going on. We aren’t even like official yet. We haven’t talked about it.” Hinata tried to pick up his fork but it kept slipping out of his hands as he grabbed it. 

“I really hope you talk to him soon. Me and Tsukki don’t have any other couples to do stuff with so you guys being a couple would be great. We could even go on double dates. Wouldn’t that be fun Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said as he shook Tsukishima’s arm. 

Tsukishima sighed. “Of course it would be Yamaguchi. I would love to go on a double date with Hinata and his boyfriend. If he had a boyfriend that is.” Tsukishima’s voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain as he continued to eat, never once looking at Hinata. 

Hinata was fuming but couldn’t think of anything to say to counter stupid Tsukishima.

—————

“It was actually the one good thing about being turned. I could run really fast so I didn’t need to use horses anymore. Even before they didn’t like me and its only gotten worse over the years.” 

Hinata laughed, bright and cheerful. Things were going great. Even though he was working in the middle of the night and no one was around, he was with the guy he liked so everything was fine. 

“Animals have always liked me so maybe I could teach you something to make them hate you less.” 

Kageyama gave one of his small smiles. “That would be nice.” 

The store fell into a comfortable silence after that as the two of them basked in each others company, enjoying the quiet and each other. After a few moments though Hinata’s face lit up as he remembered something he needed to do. 

“Umm, Kageyama. I’ve been thinking.” Hinata started. 

“That’s dangerous don’t you think? You might hurt yourself.” Kageyama almost laughed until he saw Hinata’s face. “Sorry, continue.” 

“I like you. You’re a really nice guy. I liked you even before I found out about everything else. And I think you like me right?”

Kageyama nodded. 

“Ok. I’m not sure if this is to soon or to late but.” Hinata drew in a big breath. “Doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?” 

Hinata was so nervous that he didn’t breath until he finished the sentence. As he gulped in a big breath he looked at Kageyama. He stood there, so still that Hinata might of confused him with a statue if he hadn’t been talking to him for the past hour. The seconds passed and turned into minutes. 

Hinata wasn’t sure what was going on so he waved his hand in front of Kageyama’s face. “Hello, is anyone home?” 

Nothing happened. Hinata sighed. He messed up. Why would a vampire want to date a human like him. It was a silly thought. 

“Yes.” Hinata heard, barely audible.

“Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend.” Came next, this time a little louder. 

Hinata knew the second time it wasn’t a mistake. He dashed around the register and almost jumped on Kageyama. 

“Really? You do?” Hinata almost yelled. 

Kageyama nodded slowly. “Yes, I do. I’ve wanted to for a while I just wasn’t sure if I should ask you or not.” 

Hinata assumed by Kageyama’s face that he was blushing even though his face didn’t change color. 

“That’s amazing. I’m so glad. I’m super excited to be your boyfriend. Now we can-“ Hinata was interrupted as he felt cold hard lips crash into his own. 

Hinata was stunned for a second, but only for a second, as he returned the kiss. It was initially cold but that was quickly forgotten as it felt like his heat transferred over to Kageyama. The kiss lasted for only a few more seconds before Kageyama pulled away. 

“You are a really good kisser.” Hinata said. 

“I’ve had a lot of time to practice.” Kageyama replied as he pressed his lips to Hinata’s again.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Hinata remembered he was at work and that it wasn’t professional to kiss your boyfriend for minutes on end. As Hinata reluctantly broke away, much to Kageyama’s displeasure, he was still excited. Kageyama was his boyfriend now! Hinata cleared his throat as he found his voice. 

“I’m so glad we are officially together now! We can do so many things. I can introduce you to my friends and I can meet your family some more. It’ll be so much fun.” 

Kageyama smiled but didn’t say anything. 

Hinata pulled out his phone. “First things first though I have to tell Tsukishima. He didn’t think I’d be able to ask you so I’m going to prove him wrong. I have to tell him.” 

Hinata paused and closed his phone. “I should tell him in person. Then I can see his reaction to that and the fact that he and Yamaguchi are going to go on a double date with us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update whenever I finish the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	4. It's a date

“I can’t believe I’m here right now.” Tsukishima groaned as he walked towards Hinata. 

“If you didn’t want to be here then you shouldn’t have agreed to it before.” Yamaguchi said, walking next to Tsukishima. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry Tsukki.” 

“So where is this mysterious new boyfriend of yours Hinata? Are you sure he’s coming? Or that he’s even real?” Tsukishima asked, a mocking grin on his face. 

“He’s real! And he’s going to be here. He just doesn’t have a phone so I can’t see where he is…” Hinata said, trailing off at the end. 

Tsukishima laughed. “He doesn’t have a phone? How old is he? 70?” 

Hinata steamed but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to answer in case he let something slip accidentally. A few minutes passed as the three waited. 

“If he doesn’t show up soon we are going to go back home. I’m not going to spend my night standing outside waiting for someone to not show up.” Tsukishima sneered.

Hinata stamped his feet, impatient. Where was Kageyama? It’s not like traffic was an issue for him. Hinata was sure he told him the correct time too. _Kageyama show up please_ Hinata was almost praying. 

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a monster coming here.” A voice rang out. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as he ran towards him and gave him a quick hug and kiss. 

“See I told you he was real Stupidshima.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just go inside and grab a table.” 

The four of them walked inside. When Hinata had told Tsukishima that he, officially, had a boyfriend and that meant Tsukki and Yamaguchi had to go on a double date with him Tsukishima didn’t believe him. After a long time of working to convince Tsukishima that he had to honor the deal Tsukishima said that if he was going to go anywhere with Hinata then he would choose the place because ‘Hinata didn’t have a sophisticated bone in his entire body’. Tsukishima had chosen a nice restaurant, not fancy but not an ordinary one either. 

As they walked in, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi slightly ahead, Hinata whispered to Kageyama. “What happened?” 

“Don’t worry about it. It was just family business running a little late.” Kageyama whispered back. 

Hinata was going to ask specifics but they were already inside so he couldn’t. While Tsukishima was talking to the hostess for a table, Yamaguchi introduced himself. 

“Hi Kageyama. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

Kageyama held out his hand. “Hello Yamaguchi. I’m Kageyama Tobio. It’s nice to meet you as well. Hinata has talked about you quite a bit. I assume the other person is your boyfriend. Something shima? I’m not sure exactly what his first name is.” 

Hinata laughed nervously. “Very funny Kageyama. I’ve said Tsukishima’s name plenty of times. You must just be bad with names.” 

“But I’m-“ Kageyama stopped as Hinata glared at him. “That must be it. I must have forgotten. My mistake.” 

Yamaguchi laughed. “Don’t worry about it. It’s normal. Tsukishima and Hinata aren’t always the best of friends. I’m glad that at the very least he talks about him.” Yamaguchi shook Kageyama’s hand. 

“They care about each other in their own special way though. Just don’t tell them that.” Yamaguchi whispered the last part to Kageyama, too low for Hinata to hear. 

“Yamaguchi. You other two. Our tables ready.” Tsukishima said as he walked over to the three of them. 

“Thanks Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said as he pecked Tsukishima on the cheek. 

“Right over here if you’d please gentleman.” The hostess said as she directed them over to a table. 

They were quiet as they sat down at the table, reading over the menus and deciding what to get. Shortly after they sat down a server came to their table. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Goshiki and I will be your server today. Can I start everyone off with something to drink today?” 

“Water please.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi replied. 

“Sprite would be great.” Hinata answered. 

“Do you have milk?” Kageyama asked. 

The server looked confused. “Umm, I’m sorry but we don’t have any milk.” 

Kageyama frowned. “I’ll just take water then.” 

“I’ll give you four a few minutes to look over the menu as I go put these drinks in. If you need anything else just ask.” Goshiki said as he left. 

“Tsukki, what are you going to have? Do you want to share something. Some things on here look really good.” Yamaguchi said as he looked over the menu. 

Hinata wasn’t sure what to say since asking Kageyama what he wanted seemed pointless. Which made what Kageyama said next surprising. 

“Tsukishima, what would you recommend? I assume you’ve been here before.” 

Tsukishima looked both confused and shocked at the question. “Um, the steak here is good. Not at the level of a steak house but good otherwise.” 

Hinata stifled a laugh. 

“What’s funny?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata shook his head. “Nothing. I just though it was funny that you would think about ordering a _steak_.” 

Kageyama paused for a second before realization dawned on him. 

“Dumbass.” Kageyama said as he lightly hit Hinata on the back of his head. 

“Kageyama. So mean.” Hinata whined while laughing slightly. 

“How long have you two know each other?” Yamaguchi asked as he put his menu down. 

Hinata thought for a second. “A little over a month right?” 

Hinata looked at Kageyama for confirmation. Kageyama nodded his head in agreement. 

“How many dates have you two been on?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“One.” Hinata said and then saw the look Tsukishima gave him from across the table. 

“So far is what I mean. We are planning a second one. And we hang out together during most of my shifts…but never when customers are around of course. That would be clearly unprofessional.” Hinata rushed the last part as he began to get a little nervous. 

“Of course you would never do something like that.” Tsukishima said, not looking away from his menu. 

Hinata rolled his eyes but held his tongue since Kageyama was around. He didn’t need to get into another argument with Tsukishima. 

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata choked on his drink. 

“I’m fine.” Hinata said as he coughed. 

“Hinata’s history with dating averages out to be not very…long…or the smartest.” Yamaguchi said. 

“He gets in very quickly, is all about the guys even in places he shouldn’t be, and then it doesn’t last long after that.” Tsukishima followed up. 

“Tsukki. You don’t have to be rude.” 

“He asked and I answered. Is that a problem?” 

The two of them continued talking but quieted down so Hinata couldn’t hear them. 

“What Stupidshima was saying was that my past relationships have all been…short.” Hinata was fidgeting as he talked. “It’s just that they didn’t-“ 

Kageyama held a finger up to Hinata’s mouth. “Clearly this is something you don’t want to talk about so you don’t have to if you don’t want to. There are plenty of things about my past I don’t want to talk about, more than you for sure, so I understand not wanting to talk about it.” 

Hinata didn’t say anything, only grabbing Kageyama’s hand and holding it. 

“I’m…sorry.” Hinata heard from the other side of the table. 

Hinata turned. “What was that?” 

“You heard me.” Tsukishima said. 

“Well at least I don’t have the opposite problem and go so slowly that glaciers move faster.” Hinata stuck his tongue out as Tsukishima rolled his eyes while Yamaguchi laughed quietly. 

“You deserve that Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said. 

Kageyama looked confused. 

“Let me explain. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have know each other for about 15 years now.” Yamaguchi scrunched his face before nodding at Hinata. “But they’ve only been together for since they started college, which was 2 years ago. Why the difference you may ask? Because Tsukishima here didn’t ask Yamaguchi out until he thought they were going to go to different colleges. It would be cute if it were anyone but Tsukishima.” Hinata laughed as Yamaguchi blushed deep red and Tsukishima sat still not moving, evidence of his blush only on his ears. 

“At least you two are together now. I’ve been in a similar situation but the person…moved away before I could get the chance to tell them. 13 years isn’t that long, especially for how young you are.” Kageyama voice had a sadness to it as he spoke, something deep that Hinata couldn’t figure out. 

“You sound like my dad.” Tsukishima said as he rolled his eyes. 

Kageyama didn’t say anything as he went back to his menu. 

“Is everybody ready to order? Or do you need a few minutes?” Goshiki asked, having come back to their table. 

“I’ll have the Fettuccine Alfredo.” Tsukishima replied. 

“I’ll have the veggie burger with a side of fries.” Yamaguchi said. 

Hinata struggled for a second, flipped some pages in the menu, before making a final decision. “I’ll have the grilled chicken breast with a side of fries.” 

“I’ll have that as well.” Kageyama added. 

Goshiki repeated their orders and took their menus and said everything should be out shortly. They all sit in silence after that, no one sure what to say. 

“So Kageyama. How did you and Hinata meet exactly? I know you said it was at Crows but I don’t remember ever hearing exactly how it happened.” Yamaguchi asked, breaking the silence. 

“It was during one of my overnight shifts and it was very boring. like those shifts are. Kageyama, or a person I would eventually come to know as Kageyama since he was completely covered up by clothing, came in and bought a bunch of milk. And not like a regular gallon of milk. It was those small containers of milk that we sell. When he checked out I tried to talk to him but he didn’t say anything, which knowing him now makes a lot of sense. The next time he came in the same thing happened. I thought it was kind of odd but also kind of cute.” 

“Why milk?” Tsukishima interrupted. “Are you a child or something?” 

Yamaguchi began to apologize for Tsukki but Kageyama waved him off. “I grew up drinking a lot of milk so I guess it’s stuck with me. I also like the consistency. It’s very…familiar. It feels right. And it doesn’t hurt anyone.” Kageyama stopped and stared out into the distance. 

“The third time Kageyama came in he was still his normal non-talkative self but I was able to win him to my side by being exceptionally nice…and returning a really old coin that he accidentally gave me.” 

“I really appreciated it. That coin has a lot of history and it would be been a shame to lose it after so long.” Kageyama grasped Hinata’s hand as it lay at his side.

“What kind of coin was it?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“It was an eastern European coin from 1897. Specifically from the Transylvania area.” Kageyama explained. 

Hinata’s face light up as he made a connection. 

“Oh that’s why you have it. Because it’s from Transylvania. That makes a lot more sense now. I didn't think you would be that sentimental about that. Especially with how you talked about him before.” 

Confusion ran across Yamaguchi’s face. “Sentimental? About an old coin.” 

Hinata froze as he realized he had maybe said too much. Kageyama though was calm as usual. “The coin was minted in the same year as Dracula was first published and it’s been in my families possession for many years. It’s like a family heirloom. They would have been devastated if I had lost it. Thankfully Hinata found it and returned it. That small act is what initially made me want to talk to you more. That was much more meaningful than anything else you had done before.” 

Hinata’s mouth had fallen open while Kageyama was talking. Kageyama slowly closed it with his own hand as he looked at Hinata. They stared at each other, Hinata careful to look slightly off from Kageyama’s eyes so he wouldn’t be affected by the stare. 

“Get a room you too.” Tsukishima called out, breaking the stare between the two of them.

Hinata stared at Tsukishima. “Like you two have never been gross at the apartment when you thought no one was watching.” 

Yamaguchi blushed while Tsukishima stared back at Hinata. Yamaguchi cleared his throat, trying to change the conversation. 

“Kageyama, what do you do?” Yamaguchi paused a second before continuing. “Sorry about all the questions. Don’t feel like you have to answer. This isn’t an interrogation or anything. It’s just that Hinata hasn’t said much about you, which is a little odd in the first place, so we’ve all been curious about you.” Yamaguchi said as he rubbed a strand of loose hair between his fingers. 

“It’s not a problem. I don’t have many questions for you anyway since Hinata has told me all about you.” Hinata rubbed the back of his head and looked away as Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“I work in my families business. We do a lot of different things. I’m mainly a negotiator. I talk to other companies that we do business with and solve any problems they might have. It can be tiring sometimes, especially when it comes to some of our bigger rivals, but it’s always interesting.” Kageyama said it so plainly as if he was telling the whole true and not hiding the most important detail of the entire thing. 

Hinata assumed he had a lot of practice lying to people about a lot of things. 

“You’re so young to have such an important position.” Yamaguchi said. 

“Must be nepotism.” Tsukishima added. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi scolded. 

Kageyama grinned. “You are right. My families company is small and personal so we don’t hire outsiders. This allowed me to take more responsibility than I otherwise would have been able to. Nepotism is not too bad in the end I’ve found out.” 

“What is your family like?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Hinata perked up. While he knew the truth about Kageyama’s family he still didn’t know a lot. Kageyama was about to say something but just as he was about to speak the food arrived and conversation stopped as the group juggled the food to the right person and began to eat, the question forgotten.

—————

“No please, I insist. Let me.” Kageyama said. 

“No, no, no. It’s not right. We invited you so it’s our responsibility.” Yamaguchi replied. 

“Think of it as my gift to you for inviting us on such short notice.” Kageyama said as he put cash on the table. 

Yamaguchi hesitated for a second. 

“Just let him pay already Yamaguchi. If he wants to insist so bad you should let him.” Tsukishima said. 

Yamaguchi sighed as he put away his wallet. 

“We both really appreciate Kageyama. Next time dinner is on us. Deal?” Yamaguchi stuck his hand out. 

“Deal.” Kageyama shook Yamguchi’s hand. 

The four of them got up after that and walked out of the restaurant. As they walked out, Yamaguchi holding Tsukishima’s hand and Hinata holding Kageyama’s, Hinata smiled. He was happy that everything had gone as well as it did. He was a little worried but everything had been fine. Hinata hadn’t said anything weird, Kageyama was normal and even Tsukishima had been as pleasant as he could be. The four stood outside the restaurant for a second as Hinata said goodbye to Kageyama. Kageyama walked the opposite way of the other three and right as they turned around Hinata glanced back but Kageyama had already disappeared. The three headed towards the car they had come together in. 

“I like him. Kageyama I mean. He’s a good guy. A little aloof sometimes, and certainly mysterious and broody, be he’s a good guy.” Yamaguchi said as he closed the car door. 

“Better than a lot of your previous flings.” Tsukishima said, turning on the car. 

“I knew you cared about me Tsukki.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

—————

“I told you so.” Hinata says as Kageyama hands him a five dollar bill. 

“I know, but I didn’t expect you to be that right.” It was the next day and Hinata was at Crows, Kageyama there as usual. 

“You said that he would be moody and kind of mean I didn’t think you would be right. You always talk so positively about everyone you know I was sure you were over exaggerating.” Kageyama looked shocked. 

“I never over exaggerate about anything. Especially not Tsukishima.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.

“He wasn’t completely mean though. He was a little nice.” 

Hinata shrugged. “I didn’t say he was completely mean. Just that he was mostly mean. He can be nice. He just tries to hide it really hard. Unless he’s drunk. Then he gets much nicer. And more clingy. Luckily Yamaguchi is always around for that. It would be a disaster otherwise.” Hinata shivered at the thought. 

“Speaking of this bill, how do you have any? You don’t really work. And even if you count fighting other vampires as work it’s not like someone pays you. And why is it always cash?” 

Kageyama sighed. “Every family, especially the oldest and most powerful ones, are rich. That’s just what happens when you have a lot of people living for hundreds of years and not needing to pay for basically anything.” 

Hinata waited to see if Kageyama would continue. A few moments passed and it was clear he was done. 

“Ok. But why do you only pay in cash? Surely vampires know how to work with banks and credit cards” Hinata asked again. 

Kageyama seemed to ignore him and try to move the conversation to something else. 

“Kageyama. Answer me.”

“No.” Kageyama said, refusing to look at Hinata. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata almost yelling at this point.

“I don’t want to. You’ll make fun of me again.” 

Hinata calmed down instantly. “Kageyama…fine. I promise I won’t make fun of you. Now will you tell me?” 

Kageyama considered it for a moment before nodding. “I only use cash because…” 

Hinata didn’t hear the last part as Kageyama didn’t seem to say anything. 

“Can you say that one more time?” Hinata asked. 

“I only use cash because…I don’t know how cards work.” 

Hinata was stunned before quickly having to stifle a laugh as he saw Kageyama pout. 

“You…don’t know how cards work?” Hinata stifled another laugh, trying to keep his face calm and still. “You, a 200 year old vampire, don’t know how to use a credit card?” Hinata couldn’t help the sarcastic smile that spread across his face. 

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. You’ll say I’m an old man or something.”

“But Kageyama…you are an old man.” Hinata said, finally losing his composure and exploding in laughter that he had tried to keep held in. 

After a minute Hinata was able to contain his laughter again. He looked at Kageyama as if to tell him to continue. 

“I don’t trust banks.” 

Hinata half laughed but contained himself. “Kageyama, you sound like my grandfather. Do you keep all your money hidden in your mattress too?” 

Kageyama looked confused. “Of course not. I don’t use a mattress. It’s in my vault.” 

Hinata tried, but quickly failed, to stop his laughter. 

“You have a vault?” Hinata said in between laughing fits. 

“Yes? You don’t have a vault?” Kageyama looked even more confused at the question. 

Hinata was about to say something but fell over in his laughter. When he got back up he was able to talk again. 

“Of course I do. It’s right next to my crown jewels and stack of gold bricks.” Hinata said as he fell again, shaking with laughter.

Realization quickly dawned on Kageyama that Hinata was not serious and was, indeed, making fun of him. 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled as he forcefully rubbed the top of Hinata’s head. 

“Kageyama. You’ll get my hair all messed up.” Hinata whined, laughter still echoing in his voice. 

“Like I could mess-up your hair. I bet this will make it better since I’ll be actually brushing through it for once.” The pair quickly collapsed together on the floor, laughing within at each other. 

In the middle of their laughter Hinata kissed Kageyama, it being mostly successful even though they were both still laughing. In the middle of kissing the front door bell rang out before being quickly silenced. The two of them froze. Kageyama looked intensely serious for a second before there was a gust of air as he disappeared. Hinata, unsure why Kageyama ran off or why the bell rang, stood up and adjusted his clothing to look normal. 

Hinata, curious why the bell went off, looked around the store. After not seeing anyone who could have been the cause Hinata sighed and waited for Kageyama to come back. Hinata heard the bell ring again and saw Kageyama walk through the door. 

“What’s wrong? Why did you suddenly run out of here?” Hinata asked, a little worried at the serious expression on Kageyama’s face. 

“I was checking to see who could have caused the bell to ring.” Kageyama’s voice was low and serious. 

“It was probably someone who decided not to come in. Or maybe the wind. That’ll happen sometimes.” Hinata reasoned, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

“That’s not possible.” 

“What do you mean that’s not possible?” 

Kageyama didn’t answer. 

“Kageyama. What do you mean that’s not possible?” Hinata asked, worry rising in his voice. 

“Regular people, humans, aren’t supposed to be able to come into the shop while I’m here. It’s like a protective instinct or something. They avoid the shop because there’s a predator there.” Kageyama explained. 

“This whole time no one has come in while you’re here because you’re here? That’s nice for us but also that’s not good if my boss wants to check on me or anything.” Hinata said, hand to his forehead, worry fully in his voice. 

“Don’t worry about that. That’s not a problem.” Kageyama explained nonchalantly, waving his hand as if to wave away the problem.

“What do you mean it’s not a problem? What have you been doing Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice went cold. 

“It’s not a problem. I’ve just been making the numbers add up and making everything seem normal. It could be bad if someone noticed that no one is coming in during your night shifts. And only your night shifts. That could get both you and I in trouble.” Kageyama said, moving back towards Hinata. 

“But you didn’t tell me. I asked you, right to your face, to tell me about these kind of things. And you didn’t.” Hinata paused, not looking at Kageyama. 

“I think you should go.” 

“Hinata.” Kageyama said as he walked closer. 

“I think you should go. Now.” Hinata repeated, still not looking at Kageyama. 

Kageyama’s face fell as he walked, slowly, out of the store, the bell ringing on his way out. 

After he left Hinata fell to the floor, face in his knees, trying to hold back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry
> 
>  ~~Not sorry~~  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	5. Hinata Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Hinata! In celebration of Hinata's birthday here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> cw: near drowning (non-fatal). Starts at "Hinata shook as the car hit the water" and ends at "Hinata, you dumbass!"

It had been almost a week since Hinata had asked Kageyama to leave. 

Immediately after he had left, and the following day, Hinata couldn’t do anything. He spent the majority of it lying in bed. Hinata was devastated. Kageyama had lied to him again. Or, even if he hadn’t lied, he hadn’t told him the truth. Hinata wasn’t sure which was worse. Both seemed equally bad. 

After the second day Hinata was able to get up and move around a little but he still didn’t want to do much. He had to work at Crows that night, and was expecting a visit from Kageyama, but he didn’t come. Initially Hinata felt snubbed but the next night he realized he actually felt lonely. Night shifts were much longer and lonelier when Kageyama wasn’t around, even if people occasionally drifted into the shop now. Hinata was also beating himself up about not realizing it sooner. How could he not have noticed how suspicious it was that literally no one came into the store when Kageyama was around? Especially with how often and long Kageyama had been here. It made Hinata feel stupid for not seeing it before now. 

Another night passed and Hinata, bundled up in a blanket, alone, watching something random on TV, just wanted to talk to Kageyama. He missed him and wanted to see him again. But he had no way to contact him so what could he even do? Hinata groaned and burrowed deeper into his blanket. Maybe Kageyama would decide to come back and talk to him. Hinata wasn’t sure though. Maybe he was gone forever.

—————

“Shouyou, what’s wrong? You don’t seem like your usual self.” Kenma said as he played a game while Hinata ate lunch in one of the campus cafeteria’s. 

“Do you ever want to disappear Kenma? Disappear so that no one can see you and how miserable you are?” Hinata asked.

Kenma nodded. “I understand. I’ve felt like that more than a couple of times. What happened?” 

Hinata, who had his head resting on his hands that were propped up on the table by his elbows, slumped further onto the table and his head now rested on the table directly. 

“I had a fight with Kageyama. He lied to me about something important and said that he was only doing it so that he could protect me. I said he still lied and that was the one thing I asked him to not do. I told him to leave and I haven’t seen him since.” Hinata sighed as he stopped talking, unsure what else he could say. “I know he did it to protect me, and he was right it was important, but he still should have told me about it. Even if he wanted to keep it a secret and it wasn’t hurting me it was the one thing I asked him right after…we got to know each other well. I don’t know what to do now.” 

“Do you want to see him again?” Kenma asked. 

“I don’t know. I think so? I want to at least see him so I can talk to him about all of this. I like him, but I’m not sure what I can do about this or if we can even get past it. This feels pretty big.” Hinata replied.

Kenma paused his game and looked Hinata directly in the eye, almost capturing him with his gaze. “Multiple times in my life I’ve had the choice between honestly talking to someone dear to me or running away. I’ve chosen to run away all but once. And the time I didn’t was the best choice I could have made. I still wonder about those others and I regret them still. Don’t let a chance like this slip away from you or you’ll regret it forever.” Kenma said, returning to his game.

Hinata sat stunned after that, his brain overwhelmed thinking about what Kenma said. He was shocked out of his train of thought from someone yelling nearby.

“Hey, Hey, Hey. What’s going on Hinata!” Bokuto yelled in greeting.

“What’s wrong with our sunshine boy? He looks down.” Kuroo asked as he sat down next to Kenma. 

“He had a fight with Kageyama and now they aren’t talking.” Kenma shrugged. 

“I know that feeling.” Bokuto’s face grew grave. “One time Akaashi said that we didn’t have any pudding in the fridge but, when I checked later, we did! When I asked him about it Akaashi said he did it so I wouldn’t eat it all in one sitting. He did it to protect me but I was still really sad.” Bokuto shuddered at the memory. 

“That sounds terrible bro. I’m glad you made it through that.” Kuroo said, patting Bokuto on the back. 

“What is going on?” Akaashi asked as he sat down with the others. 

“Bokuto was recalling the time you brutally betrayed him and said there was no pudding when there really was.” 

Akaashi sighed. “The thing about that story that Bokuto always leaves out is that there were seven pudding cups in the fridge and if I had told him there were any he would have eaten all of them immediately and gotten sick and complained about it for hours. I did it for his own good.” 

Bokuto cheered up immediately. 

“Really Akaashi? You’re so nice. That’s why you’re the best person ever Akaashi.” Bokuto yelled as he grabbed Akaashi’s hands and pulled him closer. 

“Get a room you two lovebirds.” Kuroo chided as he laid his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

Hinata, seeing his friends together and happy, got overwhelmed with loneliness and felt like he had to escape. He made a short muttered excuse for why he had to leave and left as quick as he could. Kenma seemed to look through Hinata as he left, almost as if Kenma knew exactly was running through Hinata’s mind. 

—————

Hinata groaned. He had been laying on his bed for the past hour, depressed as usual. It had been a few more days and he still hadn’t seen Kageyama and still had no way to contact him. As a distraction Hinata was scrolling through random apps on his phone. He had reached his phone app and was scrolling through his contact. He had gotten to the J’s and was just passing into the K’s when he saw something. It was Kageyama’s name in his phone. 

Hinata sat straight up in his bed, depression momentarily forgotten. How could Kageyama’s name be in his contacts? Kageyama didn’t have a phone. That’s when a realization dawned on Hinata. Kageyama didn’t have a phone but his _family_ did. Hinata remembered that Kageyama had given him the number of his families house just in case he needed to talk to him. Hinata shook his head. How could he have forgotten that he could have gotten in contact with Hinata this whole time? He felt so stupid all over again. Now he could contact Kageyama and they could talk! Hinata rushed out of his room and headed straight towards the front door. He would call Kageyama on the way to his house and they would meet up and they could talk again. 

“Whoa, Hinata. Where are you going so suddenly?” Yamaguchi asked. 

He was sitting on the couch next to, almost on top of if he was being honest, Tsukishima. It looked like they were watching something on TV but Hinata didn’t know or care what it was. 

“I’m going to call Kageyama and meet up with him!” Hinata almost shouted. 

“Are you sure that’s the smartest idea? You’ve been really hurt ever since you stopped talking to him. Are you sure you want to go through all of that again?” Hinata ignored Yamaguchi as he put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. 

“Hinata, are you listening to me? You need to think this through.” Yamaguchi said. 

Hinata continued to ignore him as he opened the door and began to head out. 

“HINATA SHOUYOU! STOP RIGHT THERE AND COME BACK RIGHT NOW!” Yachi yelled, voice filling the apartment. 

Hinata froze. Where had Yachi come from? And why was she yelling at him? 

“Hinata!” Yachi repeated, voice slightly quieter but no less forceful. 

Hinata hesitated and then closed the door, coming back into the apartment. 

Yachi sighed in relief. 

“Sorry about yelling but I didn’t think you’d listen any other way.” 

“Where did you even come from Yachi?” Hinata asked, sitting down on one of the stools at the island. 

“I was in my room and I heard a bunch of movement out here so I wanted to see what was happening. Then when I saw you were leaving I knew I had to stop you or you’d make a big mistake.” Yachi explained. 

“What do you mean a big mistake? I was going to find Kageyama and talk to him. I want to see him again.” Hinata said. 

“Are you sure that’s the best thing for you? Kageyama really hurt you and you haven’t been the same since. I don’t want to see you go through that again.” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement with Yachi. 

“That’s what Yamaguchi said. But that’s not going to stop me. I need to see him. Or I’ll be forever unsure if it would have worked out in the end or not and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” 

Silence fell as no one was sure what to say next. 

“Do you really like him or do you just want to win?” Tsukishima asked, breaking the silence. 

Hinata was shocked. He didn’t think Tsukishima cared, let alone had been listening the whole time. 

Hinata swallowed before he answered. “I like him.” 

“Then go.” 

“Tsukki.” 

“Tsukishima.” Yachi and Yamaguchi yelled out. 

He silenced the both of them with a hand wave and stared at Hinata. Hinata smiled, truly smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time, and ran out the door.

—————

Hinata was racing down the road unsure exactly where he was going, moving by instinct. He pressed Kageyama’s name in his contact list as he drove, hoping this time he could get through. He had called multiple times now and each time the call ended with an answering machine. Hinata hung up when it got to that point because he couldn’t simply leave a message. This was too important, to personal, for that. 

Besides, Kageyama probably couldn’t even work an answering machine. 

As Hinata rushed down one road after another he tried to remember where Kageyama had taken him but it was mostly a blur. He thought it was somewhere in the main part of town and the house was probably bog and fancy looking so if he just went to the part of town where those kinds of houses were he could just start making guesses. 

Hinata pressed Kageyama’s name again and, just like previously, the answering machine was the only thing that answered. Where was Kageyama? Or, for that matter, where were any of his family? They should be able to answer the phone right? Was there really no one at the house. With so many of them you would think one of them would be there. Hinata sighed but straightened his back. He wouldn’t stop calling until someone picked up or he found the right house. He was going to talk to Kageyama even if it killed him. 

Almost as if it was a response to his thoughts there was a loud crash on the side of his car that pushed it. Hinata immediately thought he had been hit by another car but as he glanced behind him he saw no car next to him and instead what looked like a person almost imbedded in the new dent in the side of his car. The light from the street lamp shone on the person for a second, revealing their face. They were young looking with dark hair and a determined look on their face. Hinata almost instantly recognized them as the waiter from his double date. They were smiling and grinning at Hinata as they pushed the car further and further off the road. 

Hinata tried to do something but as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt he found it was stuck. The unlocking mechanism looked crushed from the impact of, what Hinata could only assume, the vampire. As Hinata was trying to force his way out of the seatbelt he felt the car go into free fall as it fell off the side of the bridge he was on and plummeted towards the river below. Hinata shook as the car hit the water, momentarily unable to move from the impact. He recovered quickly but still wasn’t sure what to do as he felt the begin to sink into the murky depths of the river. 

The car quickly began to fill with water as it sunk further and further. Hinata continued to struggle against his seatbelt but there wasn’t anyway to get out of it. It was stuck to him like chains keeping him locked to his seat as more and more water flooded the cars interior. Hinata tried as hard as he could, using all the strength he had left in his body, but he wasn’t getting anywhere. Hinata chuckled a little as he realized how prophetic he had been. Trying to talk to Kageyama _had_ killed him. 

Hinata was strangely peaceful though. He just wished he could have seen Kageyama one more time. Hinata took a big breath as water filled the entire car. His continued attempts to get the seatbelt off were growing weaker and weaker as he ran out of air. He wasn’t sure what he could do anymore. As his vision began to fade to black he heard a crunch as the door next to him suddenly separated from the car and a hand reached out for him. His seatbelt was ripped off of him as if it was tissue paper and he was pulled from the seat and rocketed through the water. As he surfaced Hinata couldn’t stay consciouses any longer as darkness finally claimed him.

—————

“Hinata, you dumbass! You better wake up! A little water wouldn’t kill you!” 

Hinata heard the voice, but it was distant and barely audible. 

Hinata couldn’t see anything. He felt like he was trapped in a deep darkness. All it would take is a little less effort and he would sink into it forever. 

“I’m not going to lose another person I love because of vampires. So you better wake up Hinata. Because I’m here for you. Your boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, is here for you!” 

Hinata smiled. Kageyama had come back. He was so glad. Kageyama found him and now everything would be alright. Hinata felt a warmth in his chest, which he thought was joy before it quickly grew into an extended pressure on his chest. It was a rhythmic and precise pressure pressing on his chest in a specific area every few seconds. It let up for a second and he felt a press of lips on his and air enter his lungs before the lips retreated just as quickly as they had come and the pressure returned. Every beat of that pressure on his chest lifted Hinata out of the darkness, a little bit more every time. 

After an immeasurable amount of time Hinata felt himself pulled forcefully from the darkness. Light hurts his eyes, even though they were closed, as he coughed over and over again and curled himself up as water came streaming out of his mouth. It felt like the water wouldn’t stop but, eventually, it did. Hinata weakly opened his eyes, the light of the street lamp harsh. As he blinked a few times he saw Kageyama leaning over him, staring deeply at Hinata, desperation in his eyes. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata coughed out weakly, his voice quiet and scratchy and his throat in pain. 

As he spoke Kageyama’s face broke out in a smile and he grabbed Hinata and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear. 

“Kageyama, you’re crushing me.” Hinata said in a whisper, his throat still hurting. 

“Sorry.” Kageyama mumbled as he loosened his grip on Hinata. 

“I knew I’d find you again.” Hinata said pulling back from the hug slightly so he could look into Kageyama’s eyes. They were their normal dark blue but also had a swirl of emotions in them. Hinata sighed as he looked at them, never realizing before how pretty they actually were.

“Why didn’t you call sooner?” Kageyama whispered, voice still low. 

Hinata tried to laugh but he only ended up in a coughing fit. After he recovered he was able to speak again. 

“I forgot you had a family phone. This is why you need a cellphone dumbass.” Hinata croaked out as his head fell onto Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“Fine. I’ll get a cellphone. You happy now?” 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you Kageyama.” 

They both sat in silence for a moment, basking in each others presence. 

“Kageyama. I love you.” Hinata said, his voice slowly recovering. 

“I love you too Hinata.” Kageyama paused. “And I promise, and this time I mean it, that I won’t lie to you or hide anything again. You will know everything now and forever.” 

“tsk tsk tsk. Poor Kageyama. Not only are you in love with a mortal, again, you also said you’re going to tell them everything.” 

A voice echoed out from the darkness around them. It had a sarcastic tone to it but with a deadly edge. 

“That’s not allowed Kageyama. We are going to have to bring you in.” The voice said. 

As the person who spoke came into the light of the streetlamp Hinata froze. The first thing Hinata saw was red spiky hair, followed by penetrating eyes that reminded Hinata of a lizard. 

“Hello shrimpy. Long time no see.” Tendou waved as he smiled at Hinata, his fangs prominent. 

Hinata was about to tell him to go away before he lost again when he saw two other people come up behind him. One of them was the server from before and the other was one a tall guy with white hair and a frown. Hinata gulped. It looked like Kageyama wasn’t going to be able to muscle his way out of this one. 

“Now Kageyama. You’re going to need to come with us. The Council is going to want a word with you.” Tendou smiled again, his eyes glinting like he had caught prey in a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this marks the about halfway point. I'm not 100% on that but it feels halfway to where I want the ending to be. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update whenever I finish the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	6. The Council

“The Council?” Hinata croaked out, his voice momentarily shaken by the appearance of the three vampires. 

Tendou smirked. “Well I guess Kageyama here hasn’t told you _everything_ then. The Council of the United Vampire Families, or The Council, is the ruling body for all vampires that exist. It’s in charge of making decisions that affect all families and for mediating disputes between them. Its decisions are final and absolute. _Even if those decisions are cowardly_ ” Hinata heard Tendou whisper that last part but wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Also, as in this case, it is in charge of deciding what to do with those of us who would divulge our secrets to humans.” Tendou’s smirk turned into a full on devilish smile. 

“We haven’t had one of those trials in decades so I am excited to see what happens this time. It didn’t work out so well for the last person who was on trial. If I remember correctly they were found guilty and died a horrible death. And there was less evidence against them than what I can see right now.” Tendou turned away from the pair, who were still huddled on the ground together. 

“Round them up and bring them with us. We have a trial to convene.” The two other vampires did as they were told and, with more force than necessary, restrained and dragged Kageyama and Hinata with them. 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama as they were pulled up and he couldn’t see anything. Kageyama had his face down and shadowed so Hinata couldn’t see it. Before he could say anything to Kageyama he felt a familiar rush as his body accelerated as the vampires used their super speed. Hinata was beginning to get use to it but there was still an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as they traveled. The feeling was only made worse as Hinata thought about everything that had happened in the past few minutes. 

He had been worried about Kageyama, then almost killed, then overjoyed at finding Kageyama and finally chilled to the bone as Tendou appeared and said they were going to The Council. Hinata tried to look at Kageyama while they were moving but things were going too fast for him to see anything properly. As they kept moving Hinata began to lose track of time and grew more and more anxious. Where were they going and how far away was it? Was he going to be surrounded by vampires in an unknown place and with no one but Kageyama as his only source of comfort? 

Hinata shivered as he continued speeding across the ground.

—————

Hinata wasn’t sure how long they had been traveling but he assumed it had been a few hours since the sun was being to dawn over the horizon. Hinata was curious as to where they were going that was so far away. Surely they would want to get this trial done as quickly as possible. Right as he was about to try and speak to the vampire carrying him he suddenly stopped. It was jarring to suddenly stop and stand still after so long moving at such high speed. Hinata felt antsy as he stood still, having to adjust to not moving so fast. 

“We’ve made it.” One of the vampires, the white haired one, said.

As Hinata looked up at the building in front of him his mouth fell open. They were standing in front of the United Nations building. The actual United Nations building. That was in New York City. 

“How…why…how?” Hinata stuttered out as he looked around. 

“Why are we here? How long did we travel? This is so far away.” Hinata said, mouth agape. 

The white haired vampire chuckled. “You’re just as stupid as every other mortal. This is where The Council meets. Now shut up and follow me or we won’t need a trail.” 

Hinata gulped but fell silent. Hinata originally thought he was going to be led through the front doors but instead they walked just to the side of the front door, seemingly into a wall. As they disappeared into it Hinata realized it must be a fake to disguise the vampires entry way. As he walked in Hinata had to squint his eyes as the room had very little light. Hinata could barely see anything for a second before one of the two, Goshiki if that was his real name, hit a switch and the room lit up, allowing him to see his surroundings. 

As Hinata looked around he was in awe. The entryway was dazzling. It was, if Hinata was correct, gold plated on the walls with lavish curtains and tapestries from across the world and all throughout history draped on them. The entryway was long and as he walked down it he heard his feet echo as he walked across the tile floor. It was an odd sensation though since his was the only steps echoing even though there were three others walking with him. 

Continuing to walk down the hall Hinata saw framed pictures start to appear. The paintings varied as he passed by them. Some were portraits of individuals, some were landscape or battlefield scenes and others were just regular famous paintings you would see in an art museum. The hallway seemed to stretch forever and Hinata wasn’t sure how much longer they had to walk. No one said anything as they walked and, besides Hinata, there wasn’t even any sound as they walked. it was eerily silent. Hinata looked at Kageyama but when he did he couldn’t see his face as it was still faced downward and shadowed. 

Hinata wanted to call out to Kageyama and reassure him but he knew that if he said anything the other vampires would not be pleased. Hinata couldn’t even reach out to Kageyama as both their hands were restrained behind their backs. After a few more minutes of continued walking Hinata finally saw the end of the hallway. At the end there was a massive door, like one that would be in a medieval castle. It was a large set of double doors, curved at the top and made of wood and metal. It was, like the rest of the hall, plated with gold, but otherwise seemed like a regular door. As the doors opened and Hinata walked in he gasped. 

The space they walked into was massive. The ceiling had to be at least a hundred feet tall or more with a grand golden domed roof. The hall had to be twice as deep with rows and rows of seating setup to accommodate hundreds of people. At the end of the room was a large raised seating area with 3 different areas to sit, the one in the middle slightly higher than the two to its side. The hall was mostly empty, only a handful of people were inside, and Hinata hoped that it would stay this way. He didn’t want to be in a room surrounded by vampires, especially when he was on trial. One quick move and it would all be over for him. 

Hinata gulped as he was directed to the front of the room and directed to sit in a chair at the front, only a short distance away from the large raised seating area. Hinata saw they sat Kageyama on the opposite side of the room from him. Kageyama didn’t even seem to budge as they sat him down. He just sat there like a stone, unmoving and still. Hinata really wanted to run over to Kageyama and tell him everything was ok and that he was all right but he couldn’t do anything for fear of the others in the room and that it would get them both in more trouble. 

—————

There were no windows in the room, as expected Hinata thought, so there was no way to tell how much time passed. After what seemed like hours but might have only been minutes other people started to filter into the room. Hinata knew they were vampires because the only sounds he could hear as they came in were of doors creaking open. Hinata looked around at the vampires coming in and with every second he grew more and more tense. There were a lot of vampires and they kept coming in. There were hundreds by Hinata’s count. Hinata never imagined there would be so many of them. As Hinata looked at some of the vampires more closely he thought he recognized some of them. There were a variety of actors, writers, artists and politicians among the ones here. That made Hinata even more nervous. It felt like these were things he was not meant to know. He didn’t want to know how thoroughly vampires had wormed themselves into human society. It was terrifying. Eventually the doors stopped opening and the assembled crowd found their seats. The room became silent, like a grave, as Hinata heard one final door open. As it opened and Hinata saw who came out of it he involuntarily gasped. It was Kenma?! What was Kenma doing here? He couldn’t possibly be a vampire. 

“All rise for the honorable Kenma Kozume, founder and current head of the Nekoma family, head of The Council of the United Vampire Families, eldest vampire in existence and the judge for todays trial.” A voice rang out, echoing throughout the chamber.  
Kenma looked exactly same as Hinata had always seen him except this time he was wearing a lot of fancy clothing. The clothing, mainly a large robe that hide the rest of Kenma’s body, was golden and inscribed with words and symbols, which were outlined in red gems, that Hinata couldn’t see clearly enough to identify. The vampires rose as a collective and Hinata was forced to his feet as the vampire beside him grabbed his arm and pulled it upwards, almost dislocating it in the process. Once Kenma was seated he motioned with his hand and all the vampires were seated. 

“The case before me today is Kageyama Tobio and…Hinata Shouyou.” Kenma paused as he looked up from the paper in front of him and directly at Hinata, eyes wide. 

Hinata gulped but didn’t do anything in case he gave himself away. Kenma, doing the same, quickly looked away and returned to the paper. Kenma cleared his throat. 

“The issue of this case is that Kageyama Tobio allegedly revealed vampire secrets, namely the existence of vampires, to Hinata Shouyou, knowing full well that Hinata was a human and that it would be a breach of vampire law to do so. He has also has allegedly entered into a romantic relationship with the same Hinata Shouyou which, while technically not breaking any laws, is an important fact for this case.” Kenma looked up from the paper, finished with it. 

“Kageyama Tobio, what do you plea?” 

Kageyama looked up from where he was staring at the ground. “I plead guilty. I knowingly and with full consciousness of my actions revealed the existence of vampires to a human, that human being Hinata Shouyou. I am also in a romantic relationship with Hinata Shouyou. I love him.” After Kageyama finished the crowd exploded into an uproar. 

There was yelling and shouting and it looked like someone tried to get up from their chair before being restrained by someone else. Kenma quickly banged his fist on his chair to bring the room to attention. 

“Kageyama Tobio. You have pleaded guilty to the charge of knowingly revealing vampire secrets to a human. Do you understand the consequences of your actions?” Kenma asked. 

“Yes I do.” Kageyama looked defeated as he hunched over in his chair. 

“Then, as head of The Council of the United Vampire Families and judge of this case I hereby declare” 

“Wait! Can I say something?” Kenma looked at Hinata and stared at him hard enough that Hinata almost stopped. 

But he had something he needed to say so he charged through the feeling. Kenma didn’t say anything so Hinata continued. 

“Kageyama didn’t reveal anything to me on his own. He was forced because of the circumstances. The only reason I learned anything was because Tendou” Hinata pointed at him. “came to where I worked and tried to kill me. Tendou tried to hypnotize me and either kill me or turn me. It would have happened too if weren’t for Kageyama coming to save me. He fought off Tendou and defeated him and then, to protect me from further harm, was forced to reveal who he was and the circumstances regarding the attack. If it weren’t for Tendou and his attempt to kill me, which has happened twice now as he, previous to this trial, pushed my car off the road into a river where I would have drowned, Kageyama would never have revealed anything to me.” 

Kenma’s game flickered over to Tendou. “Is this true Tendou? Did you try and kill Hinata Shouyou, a human with no knowledge of vampires, twice?”

Tendou smiled and shrugged as he stood up. 

“Is there any proof that this happened? It appears to me that if only Hinata and Tobio witnessed it then how do we have any objective evidence that it actually happened? I don’t think we should be so easily swayed by the words of a human and a self professed vampire traitor.” Tendou sat down smirking the entire time. 

Another vampire in the back stood up. 

“Oikawa Tooru, current head of the Seijoh family, and I would like to present evidence to corroborate Hinata Shouyou’s account.” 

Kenma motioned for Oikawa to step forward. As he walked forward Hinata could hear the faintest of whispers from around the room. When Oikawa reached the front of the room he gave a USB stick to one of the court assistants. The assistant took the USB and stuck it into a computer at the side of the room where it then projected onto a screen directly above Kenma’s chair. The video that played was a recording of the night that Tendou attacked Hinata. Hinata assumed this was the recovered footage from the security cameras. It showed exactly what happened, from Tendou coming in and using his Gift, Kageyama coming to his rescue and the ensuing fight and escape. The crowd grew louder and louder as the video progressed and the grin on Tendou’s faced morphed into a frown. As the video ended Kenma banged his hand on the table again. 

“Thank you Oikawa Tooru. That video was…enlightening. Is there anything else that anyone here would like to add before I make my final ruling?” 

The room was silent. Hinata wanted to come to Kageyama’s defense more but he was afraid that it would only cause Kageyama to get into more trouble. Kenma nodded. 

“There will be a short recess while I make my decision.” Kenma then closed his eyes and disappeared. 

Hinata blinked a few times and made sure he was actually seeing things correctly. Hinata knew that vampires could run fast because he wasn’t so sure that was what happened. He felt like there would be some sign that Kenma had moved and, as far as Hinata could see, there wasn’t. No rustled papers, no rush of air, nothing. Hinata stared harder at the chair where Kenma was, looking to see if he could see anything amiss or might give him a clue as to Kenma’s disappearance. Hinata was so deeply focused he didn’t feel the the tapping on his shoulder until it grew into a whole hand grasping it. 

“Gwah!” Hinata shouted before quickly being muffled by a hand. 

“Walk over to the door I came out of. We need to talk.” Kenma’s voice echoed in Hinata’s ear. 

Hinata nodded and the hand moved from his mouth. Hinata looked around but he didn’t see Kenma anywhere nearby. 

“Vampires.” Hinata grumbled before he got up and walked towards the door Kenma told him to go to. 

No one seemed to notice Hinata as he walked over, which was a relief since Hinata wasn’t sure what he could say or do and what they would say or do if they did. He reached the door and as he opened it he found himself in a room. It was the size of an office, with a desk at the back and two chairs in front. There was a filing cabinet on one side and a computer on the desk. It looked perfectly normal to Hinata. Hinata didn’t see anyone in the room as he entered so he closed the door, sat down and waited for Kenma to appear. 

“So this is who your boyfriend is then. Why did you have to date a vampire Shouyou?” Kenma said as he appeared in the desk chair in front of Hinata.

“It’s not like I knew he was a vampire before I started dating him. And it would have been rude to stop dating him after I found out. It’d be like discrimination or something. And it would have broken Kageyama’s heart.” Hinata’s annoyance at Kenma’s accusation exceeded his confusion over where Kenma had been and how he got to the desk without Hinata seeing him. 

“Shouyou, I know you like to do dangerous things.” Hinata huffed. “But you can’t date a vampire. Do you know what happens to humans who interact with vampires for too long? They die. Or get turned into vampires themselves.” 

Hinata wanted to defend himself, to defend Kageyama, but he couldn’t find the right words. Instead he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Kenma, why are you a vampire?” 

Kenma stared at him. Hinata took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“Sorry Kenma. Can you please tell me what’s going on. Also, you’re a vampire?” 

Kenma chuckled. “Yes Shouyou. I’m a vampire. I have been a vampire for over 1500 years, since the fall of the Roman Empire. I was not anyone important in my first life, but I have been many important people in this second one.” 

“Like who?” 

“No one you, or anyone at this point, would know. I have stayed in the shadows and have created many orders of assassins around the world and have been responsible for numerous assassinations of important figures. I have killed more people than you have interacted with in your entire life.” Kenma smiled but it was a cold smile, his fangs fully revealed. 

Hinata shivered. 

“But then why are you here? Are you going to kill someone? Are you going to kill me?” Hinata said, hand to his chest. 

Kenma shook his head. 

“I haven’t killed anyone, at least as an assassin, in many years. Recently I have been pre-occupied with a certain someone.” Kenma looked into the distance and smiled. 

“Does Kuroo know you’re a vampire?” Hinata paused. “Probably not because that would be breaking the rules right?” 

Kenma looked at Hinata and then looked away. 

Hinata gasped. “Kenma! That’s so hypocritical.” 

“I haven’t been caught yet, unlike you two. And I have a lot more protection than either you or Kageyama has. Especially Kageyama…” Kenma sounded like he was going to say something else but chose not to. 

“Is Kenma your real name?” Hinata asked. 

“It is a name and it is real right now. So yes. It is my real name. But, to answer your question, it is not my first name. And it probably won’t be my last.” 

Hinata nodded. He took a minute to word his next question carefully since it was important how he asked it.

“What’s going to happen Kenma?” Hinata whispered, his voice small and quiet. 

Kenma shook his head. “There’s not much I can do to help you Shouyou. It was smart of you to accuse Tendou of being responsible for this. That prevents both of you from being immediately executed. But Kageyama said he was guilty. And you agreed with it. There is not much I can do to help you after that.” 

“But Kenma. You’re the judge. Certainly you can do something.” 

“I can’t dismiss the case Shouyou. The law is clear. I can’t help you as much as you want either because that would show I’m biased and they would find someone else, someone much less friendly, to be the judge. You have to trust me.” 

Hinata sighed but slowly nodded as he understood what Kenma meant. 

“Now you need to go back to your chair. I will announce my decision shortly.” 

Hinata stood up and left the room. 

“Remember Hinata, I’m doing the best I can.” Kenma said as Hinata opened the door and walked back into the main room.

—————

Hinata had, like he had getting out of his seat, no trouble reaching it again. The room had a low hum to it as the crowd talked amongst itself. Hinata looked over to Kageyama and he looked as despondent and crushed as he had been ever since Tendou showed up on the bridge. It felt like an eternity waiting for Kenma to come back out but he eventually did. There was a pause as he shuffled papers and seemed to stall for time. After a time Kenma spoke. 

“After a careful deliberation and review of the facts I find Kageyama to be…guilty of revealing secrets to a human.” 

Kageyama didn’t seem to react as Kenma spoke. Hinata, on the other hand, was crushed, head falling into his lap. Tendou smirked and stared at Hinata, hunger in his eyes. 

“But” Hinata’s head rose up as Kenma continued. “Due to the evidence presented today I believe Kageyama did not do it intentionally. Thus, he shall not receive the strictest punishment.” 

Tendou’s smirk faltered for a second and he shifted his gaze to Kenma. 

“The main problem in this case is not Kageyama revealing the existence of vampires. That is easy to deal with. The main problem is that Hinata Shouyou now knows things that endanger all vampire kind. That is the problem that must be solved in this case. Thus the solution must be about how to insure that Hinata Shouyou can not spread that information to anyone other humans.”

Kenma paused as if steeling himself for what he was about to say. 

“This is why my judgment is that, within the next 30 days, Kageyama Tobio must ensure that Hinata Shouyou is either turned, have no way to interact with another human again or to be permanently silenced. If a decision has not been reached within 30 days The Council will take matters into its own hands. This is the final decision and will of The Council of the United Vampire Families. Case dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could be worse...
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update whenever I finish the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	7. War on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to get real tense now. We are entering the climax. Be prepared.

Hinata sat slack jawed and stunned. 

The whole world went silent as he sat there trying to register what happened. He didn’t know how to even react to what he just heard. Kenma, his friend but also a very old and powerful vampire, had just sentenced him to death or worse. 

And it had to be done within the next 30 days. 

And by Kageyama. 

Hinata wasn’t sure things could get any worse than they were already. But, for the first time since they had been caught, Kageyama broke out of his stupor. As Kenma was leaving his seat Kageyama stood up and yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Who do you think you are? How can you order me to do anything like what you said to Hinata. To the person that I love. I had to stand by and watch it happen once. I will not let it happen again. You refused to do anything last time, and I had to abide by it, but I will not do that again. You better prepare to enforce your ruling because I will not be doing it for you.” Kageyama’s voice filled the room. 

Oikawa rushed forward and grabbed Kageyama’s arm, bowing in front of Kenma. “I’m sorry Kenma. Please ignore what Kageyama just said. He is emotional and doesn’t know what he’s saying. As head of the family I will make sure your will is carried out.” 

Oikawa pulled Kageyama’s arm and tried to lead him away. Kageyama refused and shook off Oikawa’s hand and marched over to Hinata. 

“Hinata. You need to come with me. I’ll protect you and make sure that no one will ever harm you.” Kageyama’s voice was the surest that Hinata had ever heard as Kageyama held out his hand. 

Hinata, broken out of his own stupor by Kageyama, grabbed his hand immediately. 

“More like I’ll be the one protecting you.” Hinata said, grin spread wide across his face. 

Kageyama returned the smile. It was the most beautiful thing Hinata had ever seen he thought as he felt the familiar pull of super speed.

—————

It took a few hours to return home but Kageyama brought both of them to his families house when they did. Kageyama, still holding Hinata’s hand, rushed inside the house and to his room. There he began to rapidly pack things into a large bag, racing around the room as he did. Hinata stood for a minute, watching as Kageyama packed what seemed like random things into the bag. Due to Kageyama’s speed he finished packing quickly and grabbed Hinata’s hand again as he raced downstairs to the exit. As they arrived though Hinata saw the exit was barred by other people. 

There were four of them, all seemingly casual but Hinata could tell they were prepared for trouble. Two of them Hinata recognized, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but the other two, a tall guy with short black hair and another slightly shorter but still stall guy with short light brown hair, he did not. 

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, get out of my way. You can’t stop me.” Kageyama growled. 

“Can you believe it Matsun? He didn’t even acknowledge us.” The boy with brown hair said. 

“I know Makki. How rude.” The one referred to as Matsun replied. 

Kageyama ignored them, staring only at Oikawa. 

“Kageyama, you seriously can’t think this is a good idea. You can’t go against the will of The Council. It will lead to not only your death but also Hinata’s. Are you willing to do that?” Oikawa asked Kageyama. 

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t allow The Council to stand by as another thing is taken away from me. If that means my death then so be it. But I won’t be subject to their whims any longer.” Kageyama said as he bent at the knees, prepared to fight his way out. 

“You know we are going to stop you. This is for your own good. And Hinata’s too.” Iwaizumi said, readying himself as well. 

The air grew thick with tension as the two sides prepared for an all out battle. A second passed, and then another, and then another. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. And then in the blink of an eye the stillness of the room was shattered as Kageyama leapt forward, Hinata in tow. Hinata felt himself pulled forward for a second before he was shoved to the side and against a wall as Matsun appeared before him. 

“Now just stay here and wait. If you move I’ll have to hurt you and I don’t want to do that.” Matsun said, arm against Hinata’s chest. 

Hinata tried to move but it was like trying to move while under a boulder. All he could do was watch as Kageyama fought an increasingly losing battle against the three other vampires. Hinata couldn’t really see everything that was going on but he was able to catch glimpses of it. Kageyama seemed to have an advantage at first, knocking out Makki due to the surprise attack, but it quickly turned on him as both Oikawa and Iwaizumi surrounded him. Hinata could see flashes of Kageyama lashing out or protecting himself from their blows but it didn’t look like things were going Kageyama’s way. Eventually Kageyama was encircled by the all three of them as Makki recovered and joined the fight. The fight stopped shortly after that as they stopped moving and Iwaizumi had Kageyama pinned to the ground, face down, one arm held behind his back. 

“Kageyama, you need to stop. If you won’t then I’ll have to break your arm.” Iwaizumi yelled at him. 

“Then you’ll have to break my arm because I’m not going to give in.” Kageyama yelled back, his voice slightly muffled from being face down on the ground. 

Iwaizumi sighed and prepared to break Kageyama’s arm. 

“STOP!” Hinata yelled.

The assembled vampires all paused, turning to look at Hinata. 

“Please stop. I know you don’t want to hurt Kageyama. You don’t have to. Kageyama, don’t fight them for me. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. They’re your family. They just want to help you.” 

Kageyama, who had been struggling before, relaxed as he looked up at Hinata. Iwaizumi followed suit as he let go of Kageyama’s arm and got off of him, holding his hand out to help Kageyama up. Kageyama took the hand and pulled himself up and, walking over to Hinata, pushed Matsun away and grabbed Hinata in a hug. They stood like that for a while, basking in each others presence. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama whispered. 

“I love you too.” Hinata whispered back. 

“Ok, now that we aren’t trying to kill each other, what do we do now?” Hinata heard Makki ask. 

“We talk. And then we plan for war.” Oikawa answered.

—————

“We have less than 30 days before the deadline set by The Council. That means we have to get busy and fast. If we are going to go against The Council, which hasn’t been done in centuries, then we need to be fully prepared for the consequences.” Oikawa said, standing at the head of a long table. “The last time this happened everyone in the family was executed and the name was abandoned. We have to be careful. And, even if we are, we may still end up dead. Is everyone ok with that?” 

The nine heads at the table nodded. 

“Ok. First step is to prepare this house. The first attack will be fast and hard but if we can get through that one then we they’ll try for a longer siege. That means we need to reinforce, or close, all entry points into this building and get a stockpile of blood for a siege.” Oikawa looked at Hinata. “I’m sorry Hinata but after the deadline is up you won’t be able to leave this house until this is all over.” 

Hinata returned Oikawa’s look. 

“If that’s what has to happen then that’s what has to happen.” Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand. 

Oikawa nodded and then sat down as Iwaizumi stood up. 

“We will also be practicing fighting techniques. We will be going up against the strongest fighters The Council has, mostly likely those from Shitorizawa.” Oikawa clicked his tongue but doesn’t say anything. “We’ll be practicing most days and everyone will be participating. When they do break through, because they will, we need to make them pay for it.”

One of the people in the room Hinata didn’t know raised his hand. 

“Yes, Yahaba.” Oikawa says. 

“You say we should prepare and train and everything. But if they are going to get in here eventually anyway, why bother? They’re The Council and we are just a single family. What can we do to win against their might?” Yahaba sat down after he finished. 

“That is an important question Yahaba. They have many more resources, and people, then we do. How could we possible win? We will most likely lose after all. But, the thing is, we could win. There is always a chance we could win. And that chance is what we need to fight for. Because, if we win, that means we not only save our family, but we can create a more peaceful relationship between all the families. And possibly even between humans. We can work with each other instead of always trying to fight each other. That is why we are going to fight. Because we have to. Not only for ourselves but for everyone else.” Oikawa smiled, a genuine smile for once. 

“Does that answer your question Yahaba?” Yahaba nodded, unable to say anything in response. 

“I’m glad. Now let’s get to work Seijoh. We have a lot of things to do and not a lot of time to do it in.” 

Hinata looked around. Everyone looked determined and ready to do what was needed. 

Hinata smiled. Maybe everything was going to be ok.

—————

It had been about a week since the trial and Hinata was bored. He had been stuck in the Seijoh house the entire week, except for one or two times he was allowed to go out, though that was under strict supervision. Hinata understood why, he had to be careful in case one of the families took justice into their own hands, but that still didn’t mean he was happy about it. Especially when everyone and everything around him was in constant activity. He wasn’t allowed to help in any way in case he got hurt. Kageyama couldn’t even visit him that often, even though he tried, because he was busy helping with what needed to be done. 

Hinata had mostly been in Kageyama’s room, alternating between reading some of the books in the room or sitting in silence. There wasn’t any technology in the room really, since Kageyama didn’t know how to operate it in the first place. Once this was all over Hinata was determined to bring Kageyama into the 21st century and teach him how technology worked. It would be an undertaking, but it was going to be worth it for the both of them in the end. 

Hinata’s phone began to ring. Hinata, curious who was calling him, answered. Hinata couldn’t see who was calling since his phone had died when he went into the river, but he had managed to grab another phone from around the house and had someone redirect his number to it. 

“Hello?” Hinata asked tentatively. 

“Hinata! You answered. I’ve been trying to call you a bunch this week but I couldn’t get through until now. I thought you said you were headed to Kageyama’s house, not the middle of nowhere.” Yachi asked, laughing a little. 

Hinata sighed, glad to hear Yachi on the other end. Hinata had went back to his apartment the day after the trial and talked to his roommates and explained as much as he could. Which wasn’t a lot as he had to leave most of it out. But he was able to at least tell them that his car had been wrecked but he found Kageyama and that he was going with him to his house to stay for the next month or two. He explained that everything was going to be ok but he needed to do this. His friends tried to get Hinata to reconsider, or at least explain more, and Hinata said that he couldn’t and they would have to trust him. They eventually agreed but they didn’t seem happy about it. He hadn’t spoken to them since so he was glad Yachi called him. 

“I’m sorry Yachi. The service around here can be kind of spotty but I’m so happy you got through. How has everything been going with everyone there? I hope Tsukishima hasn’t been too annoying.” 

Yachi sighed. “Everything is fine and normal. Tsukishima has been fine, probably because you aren’t here to annoy him. We are all just worried about you. Even Tsukishima, even though he wouldn’t admit it. You’re ok right Hinata? You would tell us if you weren’t right?” 

Hinata swallowed, trying to shove down the guilt he was feeling right now. 

“I’m fine. You guys shouldn’t worry about me. I am perfectly safe. Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.” Hinata tried to sound like his usual self but he wasn’t sure it was working. 

“Ok. But if you need anything just call me. I would help you in a heartbeat.” Yachi said with a sigh.

Hinata sighed back. “I know. Thanks Yachi. Have a good rest of the day.” Hinata said as he ended the call. 

Hinata didn’t do anything as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed he was sitting on. He felt bad because he was lying to his friends, but he had to. Otherwise they might get hurt. Hinata sighed as he realized this must have been how Kageyama felt before. Maybe Hinata shouldn’t have been so mad at him. This had to be harder though he thought. He really wanted to tell them but he knew he couldn’t. They would be in the same situation he was in if he did. Hinata heard his phone ring again and he chuckled. Yachi probably remembered something she forgot to ask him. That happened all the time. 

Hinata picked up the phone and answered. “Hey, what did you forget this time.” Hinata asked, his tone chiding but playful. 

“I could never forget anything about you shrimpy. You’re what I’ve been dreaming of this past week.” A voice, a playful voice dripping with malice, replied. 

Hinata’s breath froze in his lungs. It was Tendou. How did he get this number? 

“It wasn’t hard for me to get your number. Regardless of how smart Seijoh thinks they are, they can’t get past us. You should remember that Hinata. No matter what they do they are going to be defeated and killed. And it’ll be all your fault. Well, bye bye. I’ll see you at the end of the month. I can’t wait finally find out how you taste. I bet it’ll be heavenly. Especially with Kageyama watching…again.” The line went dead after that, Tendou having hung up. 

Hinata sat frozen, unsure what to do. He had to tell Oikawa and Kageyama. He had to tell them Tendou knew everything and that they were all in grave danger. But try as he might, Hinata couldn’t get himself to move. He was frozen in fear as Tendou’s words echoed through his head. The part that frightened him the most though was the last thing Tendou had said. What did he mean by again? Was this tied to the mysterious person that Kageyama had been with in the past. Something had happened with them and everyone but Hinata knew about it. He had to ask Kageyama about it. It may or may not be useful to him right now but Hinata had to know. Hinata was sure that the reason Kageyama was so protective of him was connected to whatever had happened to that person. Hinata, determination filling him, was able to finally get up from the bed. He had to go find Kageyama now.

—————

It took Hinata longer than he though it would to find Kageyama, he still didn’t know the layout of the house even though he had been here for over a week, but he eventually did. Kageyama was busy practicing some fighting moves with someone Hinata didn’t recognize. Everything was moving so fast that he couldn’t tell what was going except for occasional moments. Hinata sighed. The one thing he hated the most about vampires, besides the fact that some of them wanted to kill him, was that they moved so fast he couldn’t ever see what they were doing. He was only ever able to see anything when they stopped for a second, which wasn’t often. If only they could just move slower for him. 

Hinata grumbled as he sat there, barely able to see anything. After about 10 minutes of seemingly continuous blurry fighting the two stopped. Kageyama and the other guy looked each other, nodded, and then walked away. Hinata rolled his eyes but headed towards Kageyama. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, jumping onto him. 

Kageyama caught him and grabbed onto him as well. “Hinata. What are you doing down here?” 

“I was bored so I came to find you. I also need to talk to you and Oikawa together. Do you know where he is?” 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he loosened his grip on Hinata and let him stand back on the floor. 

“Why do you need to talk to Oikawa? Is there something wrong?” Kageyama asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t want to repeat myself so let’s find Oikawa first.” 

“Ok. I think I saw him in the main room.” Kageyama held out his arm and Hinata grabbed it, rolling his eyes. 

Stupid vampires always wanting to go as fast as possible. Hinata, mostly use to vampire speed now, closed his eyes as he was moved to the main room of the house. Hinata sighed when they stopped as he opened his eyes and saw both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They were looking over charts and planning something from the look of it. Oikawa looked up at them as they walked in. 

“Kageyama, Hinata, what are you two doing here? Me and Iwa-chan were just looking over the plan. Everything seems to be going according to schedule.” Oikawa gave a large smile but it looked tense and a little forced. 

Something wasn’t right but Hinata didn’t want to bother with that right now. 

“I have something to tell you. Tell both of you.” 

Oikawa’s face tightened as he saw the serious look on Hinata’s face. “What is it? Something troubling you.” 

Hinata breathed in as he sat down in a chair. “I got a call from Tendou a few minutes ago. He said he knew everything that was going on and that we were going to lose no matter what. He said he was going to drink me and have Kageyama watch, again.” 

The three other faces in the room were tense and grew even more tense and grave as Hinata had continued. There was silence after Hinata finished, no one sure what to say. 

“We expected this at least. Shitorizawa was going to find out what we were doing sooner or later. That doesn’t interfere with our plan. There’s nothing they can do to stop us without getting into a fight early, which would only hurt them since they have no reason to attack us while the deadline is still possible. It is troubling that he found your phone number so fast. I’ll have someone look into that.” Iwaizumi said as he got up and left the room. 

Oikawa looked at Kageyama, nodded, and left the room, following after Iwaizumi. Kageyama looked at Hinata. 

“There’s something I need to tell you. I didn’t want to but this is something you need to know.” Kageyama said as he held out his arm. 

Hinata grabbed hold of it and they were in Kageyama’s bedroom a moment later. Kageyama sat on the bed, Hinata next to him. 

“About twenty five years ago I met someone. It was similar in the way that I met you actually. I just stumbled upon them and they were nice and kind and friendly. They were a genuinely good person and I liked them a lot. We had hung out together for a while and we got along well. I had wanted to ask them out but I didn’t because I didn’t want to involve them in this part of my life. Unfortunately…” Kageyama paused. 

It looked like he was in pain. Hinata almost wanted to tell him to stop but knew he wouldn’t listen. So he grabbed his hand tight, reassuring Kageyama that he was here. Kageyama began again. 

“Unfortunately, Tendou found out about them. He found them one night and attacked them. I tried to get there to save them but it was too late. By the time I got there Tendou was already feeding on them. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced in my entire life. My entire body cried out and I attacked Tendou. I lost because he was stronger than men and had just fed. He left me there after my loss, next to their dead body. I couldn’t get up for a long time. When I finally did I buried them and demanded that The Council hold Tendou responsible. They did nothing because ‘Tendou did nothing wrong as he only fed on a human and defended himself’. They didn’t said I did anything wrong either but they defended him. It was terrible. Ever since I haven’t been sure what to do with. It’s been hard to do anything. But then I found you.” 

Kageyama paused again and squeezed Hinata’s hand. “I don’t want you to think you are just a replacement for them or anything. Because you’re not. You’re your own person. But I do love you. And I want to make sure that what happened to them won’t happen to you. So I’m going to defend you every way and with everything I can. Even if it kills me. Because I’m not going to let you die in vain.” 

The room fell silent as Kageyama finished. 

Hinata initially struggled to find what he wanted to say at first but did after a moment. “I love you Kageyama. And I’m proud of what you are doing. I know you are trying your hardest. But don’t lose yourself for me. I want you to stay the person you are. Because that’s the person I’m in love with.” 

Hinata rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder and closed his eyes, resting in the presence of Kageyama. Kageyama did the same and rested his head on Hinata’s enjoying his warmth and the beating of his heart.

—————

It had been 29 days since the trial and Hinata was restless. The deadline was tomorrow. Seijoh had prepared as well as they could but Hinata wasn’t sure if it was enough. Hinata hoped it was but they would have to wait and see. Hinata was in Kageyama’s room, trying to sleep before tomorrow came and everything was decided, one way or the other. Hinata was almost asleep when he heard a clatter on the window. Wary, but still curious, Hinata got out of bed and walked to the window, seeing what was the cause of the noise. As he did he saw a shadow on his floor. Even more curious Hinata went even closer to the window to see who was casting a shadow this high up. As he looked out he saw, right to the side of the window, Kenma. He was standing on the outside of the building, almost resting there as if it was normal to do that. 

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. Should he let Kenma in? Kenma was a vampire and an enemy at that. He sentenced Hinata to death after all. But he had still been Hinata’s friend for years now. Kenma knocked on the window again. Seeing Hinata he held up a pack of gummy worms. Hinata debated not opening for a second but quickly opened it after seeing the gummy worms. 

“What are you doing here Kenma!” Hinata whisper yelled as he grabbed the candy from his hand. 

“I’m here to talk Shouyou. I want to help you. But to do that you need to listen to mee. You don’t need to do this. You can still follow the sentence and everything will be ok.” 

Hinata glared at him. “Except for me. I’ll be dead or worse.” 

“Being a vampire isn’t so bad. You’ll get use to it.” Kenma said. 

“But I don’t want to get use to it! I want to stay alive and be able to do that a person, not a vampire.” 

Kenma shook his head. “Shouyou. Do you want to get everyone here hurt, or even killed? I just want to help you and everyone here. They are my family, even if we aren’t in the same one. I was just trying to do what was best for everyone. I was trying to save you.” 

“Well you could have done better.” Hinata said as he sat down on the bed faced away from Kenma. 

Kenma sighed. “I knew I wasn’t going to convince you when I came here. You’re too stubborn. Once you set your mind on something you’ll never change it.” 

“Then why did you come here? Just to hear yourself speak?” Hinata grunted.

“No, Shouyou. I came to give you a way out.” 

Hinata, unsure what that meant, turned around to look at Kenma. In his hand was a syringe, filled with a dark liquid. 

“What is it?” Hinata asked. 

“It’s the compound that turns humans into vampires.” Kenma explained. 

“What? How is that possible? I thought a vampire had to bite someone to turn them.” Hinata yelled before quieting himself back down. 

“You’re right. But, through my long years, I’ve figured out that’s not the only reason. When a vampire turns someone they inject something into them. This is what causes the change to occur. I’ve been able to distill that something into this syringe. If you inject it into yourself then you’ll be turned, no vampire bite needed.”

Hinata grimaced a little as he looked at the syringe. “How does this help me?” He asked.

“It makes this your decision. Kageyama would never agree to do it but if you want to then you can. And at any time.” 

Hinata shook his head. “If Kageyama wouldn’t agree to it then I don’t want to do it behind his back like this. This whole fight is because of Kageyama. I don’t want to undermine him. That would destroy him.” 

Kenma only nodded. “I understand. It’s a tough choice. But take it still. You may change your mind. I don’t want to see you die Shouyou. You’re a good person.” 

Hinata hesitated but took the syringe. 

“Thank you Kenma. But I won’t need this because we won’t lose.” Hinata said, his eyes staring intensely at Kenma. 

Kenma didn’t say anything in response. All he did was go back towards the window and leave. 

“Kenma.” Hinata called out to him before he left. “I am a good _person_.” 

Kenma nodded and vanished.

—————

Hinata fidgeted. He was standing behind Kageyama, on the front lawn of the Seijoh house. It was noon and Kenma and the rest of the ranking members of The Council were standing in front of the whole of the Seijoh family, Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the front. Kenma approached them, standing on the very edge of the Seijoh house property. 

“Has a decision been made on what will be done about the human Hinata Shouyou in accordance to the sentence passed down by The Council of the United Vampire Families?” Kenma asked, voice calm but full of authority. 

Oikawa smiled. 

“A decision has been reached. We do not believe the sentence is fair or lawful so we will decline doing anything.” Oikawa’s voice was still and clear, like a pond in the middle of a forest. 

“Then you waive your right to make a decision and will let The Council of the United Vampire Families enact the sentence as it best sees fit.” Kenma asked. 

“If The Council feels like that decision is the one is has to take then it can certainly try.” Oikawa’s smile turned into a smirk. 

Kenma nodded. “If that is what you wish. You will have 12 hours to prepare. Then the sentence will be enacted as we see fit.” 

Kenma turned and walked away. Oikawa followed suit and the Seijoh family followed him inside. 

Hinata tried to swallow but his throat was too dry for it to work. 

The war had begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how many chapter this story is going to have. It should be done in two more chapters. Get ready for some intense stuff.
> 
> I also figured out chapter titles so all of them have been updated with actual titles instead of numbers.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	8. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long time no see everyone. Sorry that it has taken me forever to release this chapter. It's been a hectic past couple of months but I recently found some time to finish this chapter. Hopefully you like it and thanks for sticking around.
> 
> It's going to be a hectic chapter so prepared. It should hopefully be worth the wait.

Hinata almost collapsed as he entered the house, the stress from the meeting outside finally getting to him. 

“The war has begun.” Hinata thought. 

“It most certainly has.” Oikawa said in response. 

Hinata was shocked but realized he must have been accidentally speaking out loud. 

Oikawa walked ahead of the group as they stood in the entryway, none of them sure what to do. 

“Hello, my family. As you very well know now, the war has officially begun. There is no turning back now. It is kill or be killed now. In less than 12 hours the full force of The Council, most likely all of Shiratorizawa, will be breaking down our door. They will have one goal.” Oikawa pointed at Hinata. “It will be to kill Hinata. And anyone who gets in their way will share the same fate. This will be dangerous, but we all knew what we were signing up for when we agreed to defy The Council. We have less than 12 hours. You all know what you need to do. Let’s get ready. For the glory of Seijoh!” Oikawa yelled as he raised his fist. 

Everyone followed suit, the phrase echoing throughout the hall. As the vampires were being to disperse, having their assignments, Hinata saw Kageyama begin to speak. 

“I’m sorry for putting all of you through this. I know this war, and everything that follows, is directly my fault. If after this you want to expel me, or worse, than I will understand. But, for now, I want to thank you all for standing by me. You truly are my family.” The group paused, quiet following Kageyama’s words. 

“Of course. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” Iwaizumi said. 

“What is family for if not to bail you out when you get yourself into a bind.” Matsun followed. 

“I’m really only doing this for Shouyou. Helping Tobio-chan just happens to be a side benefit.” Oikawa huffed, though the sentence carried none of his usual venom. 

The rest just passed by Kageyama, patting his back as they passe. Kageyama stood there, frozen in place, looking like he wasn’t sure what to do. Hinata grabbed his hand, squeezed it as best he could, and gave Kageyama a peck on the cheek. 

“Now are you ready Kageyama.” Hinata asked

Kageyama’s face steeled. “More than ever. No one is going to lay a finger on you.”

—————

Time passed quickly over the next 12 hours as Hinata waited and watched for the war to start. He was told to not do anything and stay as far away from the fighting as possible. He was the most vulnerable and, if he was killed, would bring all their struggle to naught. Hinata mainly just sat in a safe room, far into the house. It had no windows, only one door, and was guaranteed as the safest room in the entire house. Kageyama was with him most of the time, as Kageyama had argued someone needed to guard Hinata in case there was someone out there that didn’t follow the 12 hour ultimatum and decided to start things early. 

Hinata didn’t really do anything as he sat in the room. He was mainly a combination of bored and tense. He and Kageyama didn’t talk much as Kageyama was just as stressed and on constant alert for anything or anyone that might try to enter the room. Occasionally he left to get Hinata food or whatever else he wanted. Hinata slept for a few hours here and there, the time passing slowly. As the final hour approached both Hinata and Kageyama grew ansty. 

“Do you regret it Kageyama? Regret everything that’s happened up to now.” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama looked Hinata straight in the eyes. 

“Never. I have never regretted a single second I’ve spent with you. Regardless of what happens today, I want you to know that. I have never regretted a single instance of being with you. I love you and that will never change.” Kageyama said, putting his hand over Hinata’s. 

“I love you too Kageyama.” Hinata whispered, like it was a secret they alone shared. 

As the seconds passed Hinata felt the weight in his pocket grew heavier and heavier. Even though he insisted he wouldn’t use it Hinata still carried the syringe that Kenma gave me. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe for security. Maybe because he was scared. 

“Umm, Kageyama. There’s something I need to talk to you about before this all starts.” Hinata mumbled. 

Kageyama turned to him, eyes piercing. 

“What is it?” Kageyama asked. 

“So, Kenma visited me last night.” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. 

“It’s not what you think Kageyama. Obviously he didn’t do anything to me. He just wanted to talk. He didn’t want to see me hurt.” 

“Well if he didn’t want to see you get hurt then he should have never sentenced you to death.” Kageyama interrupted, his voice raising in pitch. 

“Kageyama, he had to do it. I’m not mad at him.” 

Kageyama snarled. 

“But he said that he didn’t want to see me die so he gave me this.” Hinata pulled out the syringe from his pocket. 

Kageyama picked it up gently. “What is this?” He asked. 

“Kenma said it’s the thing that turns people into vampires. If I was injected with it I would instantly turn into a vampire, no bite required.” 

Kageyama’s face went blank for a second before filling with pure rage. “HOW DARE HE! TRYING TO SUBVERT HIS OWN DECISION BY TURNING YOU INTO A VAMPIRE WITHOUT KILLING YOU! I’LL KILL HIM!” Kageyama yelled, his face twisted in a way Hinata had never seen it before. 

“Kageyama! KAGEYAMA!” Kageyama couldn’t, or refused to, listen to Hinata. 

“TOBIO!” Hinata yelled, grabbing onto him. 

That seemed to work as Kageyama’s face slowly began to change from rage filled to slightly calmer. 

“Tobio, you can’t throw your life away for me. If this will save you, save everyone here, then shouldn’t I do it? I don’t want to risk everyone here just for me.” Hinata pleaded with Kageyama. 

“I can’t let you do it. I can’t let you sacrifice yourself for us. I told you I would protect you, to keep you human, and I will. As long as I’m alive.” Kageyama’s face hardened, as if his mind was made up. 

“Tobio, you really are the gentlest person I have ever met. So I don’t want to lose you.” Kageyama grasped Hinata’s hands. 

“You won’t. I’ll make sure we win this.” 

Hinata sighed as he slumped on Kageyama’s side. 

“To ensure you don’t do anything stupid I’m going to call in my favor.” 

Hinata was confused. “Call in your what?” 

Kageyama smirked. “I’m going to call in my favor. Remember, you still owe me one favor. From back when we made that bet after you first came here.” 

It all clicked into place for Hinata. He frowned. “That’s not fair. You can’t use your favor for this.” 

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. “We said the favor could be about anything. So I am calling it in now. I ask that you don’t use this syringe. Ever. Let me defend you to my fullest. And if we fail, we fail together. And you can’t go back on this favor. It’s our sacred promise to each other.” 

Arguments flashed across Hinata’s mind as he tried to think of a loophole, some way to get past the favor. After a minute he sighed, defeated. “Fine Tobio. I promise I won’t use this syringe, even if we are facing imminent death.” 

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.” Kageyama smiled, bringing his lips to meet Hinata’s.

Even though the rest of Kageyama’s skin was ice cold, Hinata was always surprised at how warm his lips were. It was like they didn’t get the message that they were made of stone. Hinata was thankful for however that happened because he loved kissing Kageyama. As the two pulled away from each other, the chime of a clock echoed throughout the house. It was time. The 12 hours were up. 

The war had officially begun.

—————

The house was still as Oikawa looked over the entry way. What was the first place they would try to enter, he thought. Knowing The Council, more specifically Shiratorizawa, his first guess is they would try a frontal assault. Throw as much force at the front door as possible and win with sheer power. That was the Shiratorizawa way after all. 

Because of this Oikawa had amassed most of his forces in the entry way, with one or two of the others at other vulnerable points in case Oikawa was wrong. Oikawa was rarely ever wrong though. This was proven, once again, by the pounding he heard as it felt like a battering ram slammed into the front door. Oikawa knew very well that it wasn’t a battering ram that slammed against the door. Or, at least, the battering ram wasn’t a traditional one. As he heard the slam against the door again he extended his Gift to his family. 

“Get ready for the fight of your lives everyone. Celebratory milk bread once we get through this.” 

Matsu and Maki laughed. “Not really going to be a celebratory meal when you’ll eat it all before we do.” 

The rest of the family stayed silent as they heard a third slam against the door, the door buckling inwards as it was on its last legs. 

“3…2…1…NOW!” Oikawa yelled as the front door was busted off its hinges and, standing there, Wakatoshi Ushijima, the head of Shiratorizawa. 

“Wow, the big man himself has come to greet us first. I feel so special.” Oikawa yelled, disdain dripping from his every word. 

“Of course. It is only natural for the head of the family to lead in battle. It did not have to be this way Oikawa. You should have just given up the human and you would not have to suffer like this.” Ushijima replied, his face perfectly neutral. 

“Oh shove it you idiot. Battle formations everyone! Plan Alpha initiate!” Oikawa yelled as his family leaped into action. 

They collectively rushed Ushijima, piling on him and hoping to take him down fast. Ushijima’s face remained neutral as he brushed off everyone who was on him like they were simply buzzing flies. 

“You’re going to have to be better than that if you hope to defeat Wakatoshi-kun.” Oikawa heard as Tendou, and the rest of Shiratorizawa, came up behind Ushijima. 

“Go. Fulfill the mission.” Ushijima said as those behind him leaped into the fray, the battle truly starting.

—————

Hinata heard a large boom and shouting as the battle started, following by a continuous rumble, as the entire house shook from the fighting that was taking place. 

“It sounds like it started.” Hinata said, more to himself than to Kageyama. 

Kageyama grunted but didn’t say much more. Both were on high alert as they waited, Kageyama in a battle position, Hinata standing as far from the door as possible. The seconds ticked, the sounds of battle the only thing breaking the silence in the room. After an indeterminate amount of time, Hinata heard a knock on the door. 

“Oh little shrimpy human. Won’t you come out and plaaaay? I promise Uncle Tendou will take real good care of you.” Tendou’s voice echoed out as it was followed by a cruel laugh that grated against Hinata’s ears. 

Hinata and Kageyama didn’t answer. After a moment Tendou spoke again. 

“Ah, you don’t want to answer me.? Well, then I’ll just have to come in there and get you myself.” Tendou’s voice deepened as he banged on the door, cracking it on first impact. 

Hinata retreated into the back of the room as Kageyama prepared to leap. 

_Boom_

The door cracked further. 

_Boom_

The door almost fell of its hinges and HInata could see the gleaming eyes of Tendou, madness alight in them, peeking through. 

_Boom_

The door didn’t so much as fall off it’s hinges as the whole door frame collapsed leaving a large hole where the door had been. Tendou was a little ragged, his clothes sightly torn and a chip or two of his body was missing, but he was still as scary as ever. 

“There you are. It feels like it has been so long since we’ve seen each other shrimpy. Lets get reacquainted shall we.“ Tendou purred as he rushed at Hinata will all his speed. 

Before Tendou could reach him though Kageyama intercepted him mid-air, slamming him against the wall. Tendou, seemingly unhurt, stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Oh, Tobio. You always ruin my fun! Why don’t you just sit down and stay out of this huh? Me and shrimpy want some alone time.” Tendou glared as he leaped at Kageyama, attempting to bat him out of the way. 

Kageyama managed to dodge in time, barely evading the smack from Tendou. This was followed up by the two vampires rushing around the room in a blur, slamming into the walls, ceilings, everything. Several times Tendou would try and reach Hinata, who was standing as far away as he could in the corner of the room, but every time he was pushed away by Kageyama. 

“You can’t keep me away from him forever Tobio. I’ll get him eventually.” Tendou yelled out as they continued to struggle. 

“Hinata, run. Try and find somewhere else to hide. I’ll handle Tendou and find you once I’m done.” Kageyama grunted out as he continued to struggle with Tendou. 

“But Tobio.” Hinata yelled. 

“JUST DO IT!” Kageyama yelled back. 

Hinata, not able to argue any farther, scooted alongside the edge of the room as he avoided the two struggling vampires. As Hinata exited the room he saw the full devastation of the battle. Every room he entered was trashed beyond recognition. The fine drapes, the exquisite paintings, the plush furniture, all of it had been crushed and destroyed, reduced to tatters. He saw vampires fighting each other, either one on one or bigger. Hinata was small so he managed to sneak past all of the fighting but it still scared him. He decided that he would try to go to his old room, as it was near the top of the house. As he passed by the entryway Hinata saw it was completely destroyed. There were bits and pieces of vampires everywhere. Hinata didn’t see any intact bodies but he knew from the sheer destruction that the fighting had been the most intense here. 

“Hinata! What are you doing out here?” He heard a voice, Kindaichi’s voice by the sound of it, come from nearby. 

Hinata looked around and he saw a fallen piece of the house and, under it, was Kindaichi. 

“Kindaichi! Are you ok?” Hinata asked, running towards him. 

Kindaichi tried to laugh but it ended up as a cough instead. “I’m fine. Just a couple of scrapes is all. Nothing I can’t take. Those Shiratorizawa bastards really are something aren’t they. No wonder people say they are the best fighters out of all the families.” 

Hinata tried to lift up the piece that Kindaichi was under but it was too heavy. 

“Hinata. Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself. Why are you even out here? I thought Kageyama was protecting you. He’s fine right?” A look of worry passed over Kindaichi’s face as he asked. 

“He was but then Tendou found us and Kageyama told me to leave and he would take care of him. I don’t know how he’s doing now.” Hinata said, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Don’t cry now Hinata. Kageyama is one of our strongest. He can certainly beat Tendou and he’ll find you and we’ll win this thing. No one will touch you.” Kindaichi tried to laugh again but it turned into a cough. “I always thought Kageyama was only out for himself. He always seemed selfish and arrogant. Especially after the incident. But you saved him Hinata. You brought him back to us. And for that I will always be grateful.” Kindaichi smiled, his eyes closing as he passed out. 

Hinata’s eyes widened as he tried to shake Kindaichi, to see if he was alive. When that didn’t work Hinata tried his pulse but that didn’t work either. 

“Stupid vampires. It’s so hard to tell if you’re alive or not.” Hinata muttered under his breath. 

Not wanting to leave Kindaichi, but knowing he had too, Hinata continued to his room, hoping he could stay safe there. 

—————

Hinata climbed the stairs near the entryway and, as he reached the landing to the second floor, he heard a thud behind him. Turning around Hinata saw one of the biggest men he had seen in his entire life. They were tall and sturdy like a mountain, with a determined glow in their eyes. 

“You are the problem, Hinata Shouyou. I will fulfill my mission and eliminate you. Then all will be as The Council decrees.” The mountain boomed. 

Hinata froze. He knew he was trapped. There was no way he was going to be able to go anywhere with this vampire in front of him. 

“Do you have any last words, Hinata Shouyou?” The mountain asked. 

“Umm…” Was all Hinata could say. 

“Then so be it.” The mountain said as, within the blink of an eye, he was next to Hinata. 

Hinata could only stare as he saw the massive arm of the vampire begin to slam down towards him. Right as the arm was about to connect with his head, it stopped. Hinata saw a hand had reached out and stopped the arm a few inches from his head. 

“Don’t you touch dare touch him!” Iwaizumi said as he pushed the mountain back a few feet. 

Iwaizumi looked torn up. He was missing major chunks of his body and his shirt was gone. 

“Iwaizumi. I thought I had taken care of you earlier. I am surprised to see you still standing.” The mountain observed, not hint of hostility in his voice, only acknowledgment. 

“Next time you’ll have to make sure I’m dead first.” Iwaizumi said. 

“I will make sure to do that this time.” The mountain said as he punched Iwaizumi square in the face, slamming him into the closest wall. 

After a second the mountain continued with his previous task. But before he could even raise his fist he was tackled from the side, and crashed into the opposite wall. 

“I told you, you need to make sure I’m dead before you ignore me.” Iwaizumi grunted. 

The mountain frowned. “Why do you fight against me Iwaizumi? You know you will lose and this human will die. Why do you continue this pointless mission? It will only lead to the death of more vampires. That is the opposite of what I want.” 

“Because I don’t see us as superior. Humans have a right to live just as we do. We can be equals.” Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he stood in front of Hinata. 

The mountain continued to frown but said nothing. He once again rushed forward in an instant slamming his arm down on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi caught it before it landed, a foot above his head. But Hinata could see that the mountain was more powerful and he was slowly forcing Iwaizumi’s arm further and further down. His arm was just beginning to touch Iwaizumi’s head before Iwaizumi began to glow. He glowed with a bright white light that extended across his entire body. As the glow increased in brightness Hinata saw Iwaizumi slowly begin to push the mountains arm back up and away from him. Soon he had pushed it back up and away from him before bringing up his foot and kicking him back into the wall. 

“NOBODY HURTS MY IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa’s voiced rang out in the landing. 

He walked over to stand besides Iwaizumi. Oikawa did not look any better than Iwaizumi did.

“Especially not you, you lumbering mountain.” 

The mountains frown only deepened “Oikawa. You suffer from the same problem as Iwaizumi. A misguided sense of justice.” 

Oikawa laughed. “You call this justice Ushijima? Having to send the strongest family to take care of one tiny insignificant human? And all over how he knows we exist? What kind of justice is that? That sounds more like tyranny to me.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed as he stared down Ushijima. “Hinata. You need to run. Me and Iwa-chan will take of this big lug. You need to get away. You won’t be safe here.” Oikawa told him, eyes still facing front. 

Hinata could only nod. 

“Don’t worry Hinata. We will protect you. You’re important to us.” Iwaizumi followed. 

Hinata ran towards the stairs, hoping to get there before Ushijima could intercept him. As he reached the stairs he saw Ushijima burst towards him before being pushed back once again. 

“Eyes on your opponent Ushijima. Or do they not teach you anything over at Shiratorizawa?” Oikawa said. 

Ushijima roared as he rushed forward but Hinata didn’t see the result as he rushed up the stairs leaving the battle behind.

—————

Hinata made it up the stairs without incident, the sounds of battles throughout the house following him up. Once he made it to his room he shut the door, and locked it, though he wasn’t sure that would make a difference. He walked over to the bed and sat down, the stress of the battle finally catching up to him. Hinata fell back and cried. There was so much damage and so much pain, solely because of him. He wasn’t sure he could stand it. He cried for another minute before he stopped and grew quiet. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do but he knew he had to stay strong. He promised Kageyama he would. Even if the worst came to pass, he would stay strong for Kageyama. 

The sounds of battle grew quieter and quieter, though Hinata wasn’t sure which side was winning. Before too long Hinata heard a knock at his door. Unsure of who it was Hinata stayed silent, not acknowledging the person. After another second there was a second knock. 

“Knock knock, who’s there?” 

Hinata’s blood turned to ice. It was Tendou. 

But how? Did that mean…Kageyama had failed? Regardless, Hinata didn’t know what he could do but he certainly wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Hinata grabbed the nearest object, a sword hanging on the wall, and held it in front of him. 

“I said knock knock. You’re supposed to say…” 

_Boom_

The door fell forward, Tendou standing in the doorway. 

“…who’s there.”

—————

Hinata stood as far from Tendou as he could, sword at the ready. Tendou looked at him and laughed. 

“You really thought you could win didn’t you? You really thought that this stupid ragtag group of human loving vampires could really win against the sheer might and power of Shiratorizawa. It makes me laugh.” Tendou let out a small chuckle as he stepped into the room. 

“What I don’t get, out of everything here, is how could you, an insignificant human, take an entire vampire family, that has stood for millennia, and have them defend you like you were one of their own? Are you sure you’re not a vampire? That your Gift isn’t some kind of charisma or manipulation?” Tendou was halfway to Hinata now. 

“That’s the only way I could possibly imagine you convinced this family to protect you. Because you are worth nothing. You are a human. You and the other seven billion humans in the world are worth nothing. It is vampires who will reign supreme. But you won’t see that will you.” Tendou said as he stood right next to Hinata. 

In an instant he batted the sword out of Hinata’s hand, it clanging on the other side of the room. Tendou grabbed Hinata’s chin and forced him to lock eyes. 

“Or maybe you will. Maybe you’ll become my newest pet. Slave to Shiratorizawa as we utterly destroy this family and anyone you’ve ever cared about.” Tendou said, his voice shaking with barely controlled rage.

Hinata tried to look away or keep his eyes closed. But he couldn’t do anything. Tendou had him in his grip and there was nothing he could do. He felt himself slowly slip away as Tendou’s mind control took him over. Just as Hinata was about to lose himself he felt a tug and the deep dark eyes he was looking into were replaced by dark blue eyes. 

Hinata blinked and, standing before him, clothes and body ripped to shred, was Kageyama! 

“Tobio! You’re here!” 

Kageyama smirked. “I always said I was going to be didn’t I?” 

Hinata wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry so all he did was fall into Kageyama’s arms. 

“You two make me want to throw up.” Tendou said from the doorway, having been thrown outside the room by Kageyama. 

“I told you I would kill you if you touched him again Tendou. Ready for it.” Kageyama glared with an intensity Hinata had never seen before. 

“My turn is up Tobio. Now it’s Wakatoshi-kun’s turn. And he is much stronger than me.” Tendou warned as he stepped out of the doorway. 

Ushijima came up from behind him and stepped through the doorway. Hinata gasped. 

“What about Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” 

“They were no match for me. I have dealt with them.” Ushijima said flatly, no emotion in his voice. 

Hinata’s legs gave out as he heard Ushijima’s words. Not another two. Two more people dead because of him. When will the suffering end? Ushijima continued into the room despite Hinata’s collapse. 

“Kageyama Tobio. You have put up a noble fight. I do not wish to kill you. If you will only allow me to complete my mission I will let you live. But to do that you must step aside. Resistance will not be tolerated.” Ushijima paused in front of Kageyama. 

Kageyama’s face and eyes hardened as he stared at Ushijima. 

“Over my dead body.” 

“Then so be it.” Ushijima said as he grabbed Kageyama’s head and slammed it into the ground. 

Hinata saw Ushijima slam Kageyama’s head into the ground and push on it, adding more and more pressure every second. Soon Hinata feared that Kageyama’s head would be crushed but he wasn’t sure what he could do. He pounded his fists on Ushijima but it was like attacking a mountain. Ushijima merely brushed him off and send him slamming into the wall behind him. Ushijima lifted his hand for a moment. 

“Are you still protecting the human, Kageyama Tobio?” Ushijima asked. 

“His name is Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama tried to yell but it only came out as a croaking sounding. 

“Then so be it.” Ushijima placed his hand on Kageyama’s head and continuing to push it into the ground. 

Hinata was woozy but still conscious as he watched Ushijima and Kageyama. Hinata didn’t know what to do. He felt like screaming and crying at the same time. There was nothing he could do to save Kageyama. Hinata’s hand slid down to his pockets as he felt something still in there. There was still something Hinata could do. As if reading his mind Kageyama’s eyes instantly locked with Hinata’s. 

“You can’t Hinata! You promised me you wouldn’t! Shouyou!” Hinata ignored him as he pulled out the syringe. 

“NOOO!!!” Kageyama screamed.

Hinata could only mouth “I’m sorry” as he plunged the needle into his leg and everything went black.

—————

Hinata was in darkness. 

There was nothing around him. He was completely alone. Hw was floating in an empty abyss, surrounded by nothingness. It was peaceful. Hinata thought he might want to stay here forever. After an eternity Hinata thought he heard someone screaming but he couldn’t tell who it was. It was growing louder and louder though and it was interrupting the peace around him. Eventually the screaming grew to loud and he was pulled from the abyss as he opened his eyes. His vision didn’t change much as he found he still couldn’t see anything, but he did find out who was screaming…

…he was. 

The screaming he had heard came from him and that was because his whole body felt like it was on fire. It felt like all the blood in his body had turned to lava and it was coursing through him, increasing his insides and threatening to spill forth and destroy everything around him. Hinata could only sit there and scream as his body was melted from the inside. 

After an immeasurable amount of time, Hinata’s vision finally returned to him. He saw in front of him, with a clarity that he didn’t remember having before, Kageyama, still on the ground, Ushijima hovering over him and Tendou in the entryway. The look on their faces was different than he remembered. Kageyama’s was one of intense pain and despair, Ushijima had a look of surprise and Tendou’s was one of disgust. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do with that information though as he could barely think as is. His brain was a hurricane of thoughts, feelings and emotions. One thought shown through the tempest though. 

It was to protect this house, this family. 

Hinata stood up and, like everything was in slow motion, walked over to Ushijima and punched him right in the face. Like a rocket, he slammed against the wall like it was nothing. Next Hinata walked over to Tendou, his face slowly morphing into one of shock. Hinata was very easily able to grab him and throw him backwards through the window. 

Hinata continued down the stairs, simply walking. As he walked he felt like the rest of the house was paused, or like it was caught in molasses. As he walked down the stairs found Oikawa and Iwaizumi, collapsed together on the second floor. They were severely beat up but, much like Iwaizumi had said before, Ushijima had not checked if they were dead. Hinata could tell they were alive, if only just barely. As he walked down the stairs to the entry hall, taking out a Shiratorizawa member who was inching his way up the stairs, he returned to Kindaichi and picked up the fallen wood like it was a toothpick, tossing it to the side. He walked through every other room of the house, taking out any Shiratorizawa members and rescuing anyone from Seijoh. Strangely the sounds of battle were absent as Hinata walked around. If he were being honest, Hinata could’t really hear anything. Not his steps on the ground, not his own breathing, not even the beating of his heart. It was disorienting. Hinata felt like his brain was on autopilot as he moved. He was just doing what felt right and natural to him. 

As he finished walking through the house he returned to his room and picked Kageyama up off the floor and hugged him. Only after he did that did the world stop moving so slowly and sound came back to him. 

The first thing Hinata heard was the words “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” constantly. He quickly realized those were coming out of his mouth as he hugged Kageyama. 

“It’s ok Hinata. It’s ok. Everything is ok now. The war is over.” 

And Hinata realized he was right

The war was over. They had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Only one chapter left! It'll be the epilogue, so it'll be mainly an ending to everything. Hopefully it doesn't take me forever to upload the next chapter lol.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	9. Forever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! We made it! Enjoy this last chapter as it wraps up this whole fic. I hope you enjoy.

Hinata was in the darkness again. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here, or why he was here again. All he knew was that he was. And it was peaceful and calm. But, unlike last time, Hinata knew he couldn’t stay forever. But, he reasoned to himself, he might be able to stay for a little bit. And so Hinata closed his eyes and drifted peacefully.

_One week later_

Hinata opened his eyes, darkness surrounding him. But not the absolute darkness of the other place. This was natural darkness. He could that feel his eyes were open. Truly open. As Hinata continued to stir, his eyes began to focus and he realized he wasn’t in true darkness either. There were small pin pricks of light everywhere. Like stars. But not stars? Hinata was confused. 

Hinata, quickly growing restless, stretched his arms and, purely on accident, punched through something on his side. Light flooded in as whatever he was in had been broken. Hinata continued to push on his surroundings and slowly broke down the, on further inspection, box he was in. Why was he in a box? Where was he? How long had he been resting in the darkness. And, maybe the most important question of all, where was Kageyama? 

As Hinata broke himself out of the box he realized he was in a plain stone room. It was not a very big room, maybe as big as the entryway at the Seijoh house. There were no adornments, no windows, not much of anything really. All that was present were a few candles and a stone door. With the amount of light Hinata saw pour into the box he was expecting more lighting but, strangely, these candles were enough to illuminate the whole room as if there had been a lightbulb. 

Hinata, looking around, noticed he was on a marble slap and had been placed in what looked to be, by the wreckage at least, a wooden coffin. All of a sudden everything came back to Hinata at once. The war, the syringe, defeating Shiratorizawa, saving Seijoh, saving Kageyama. Hinata’s mind was buzzing. What had happened after that? Was everyone ok? Where was Kageyama? The door opened and in walked someone Hinata had never seen before. They were a fairly tall man with silver hair, dressed in jeans, a blue shirt and a scientist coat. They saw Hinata was up and stared at him. 

“Ah, I see our patient has recovered. I will let everyone else know. They’ve been waiting expectantly.” The figure said as they left, presumably to go let some people know. 

Hinata hoped one of them was Kageyama. Hinata sat in the stone room for a second, before stood up and paced around to help his nerves. It was a little hard though because he kept walking into the walls because he was moving a lot faster than he expected to. Though, when he hit the wall, it didn’t hurt. It felt more like he was butting against something rough but harmless, rather than an actual wall. After another period of time, he wasn’t sure how long, but guessed it had to be some time due to the amount of the wick that had been burned down. Which kind of freaked Hinata out because he didn’t think he had previously been able to see with such detail how far a candle wick had fallen in such a short period. Regardless, it felt like it had taken a longer time than it should for anyone that person to come back and Hinata was getting angsty. So instead of waiting Hinata decided he would go upstairs himself to check stuff out. 

Grabbing the handle Hinata found he pulled a little to hard as the was ripped off its hinges. Hinata frowned at the door but wasn’t sure what to do so he simply placed the door against the wall. Beyond the door was a long staircase that extended out of sight. Hinata started to walk up the stairs and, while it took him a minute or two, he was able to reach the top of the stairs pretty quickly. As he saw a second door Hinata tried to not repeat his previous mistake and instead poke the door with a finger. It worked, opening the door fully, and as he walked through the door Hinata found himself in a long hallway, with many other doors, 10 by the looks of it, lining the walls. At the end of the hallway was another long set of stairs extending upwards, out of sight. Hinata felt like he was trapped in a maze. 

Not sure where anyone was he decided to check every door. Unfortunately Hinata didn’t find anything of interest. Just more rooms like the one he started in. After clearing the last door in the hallway Hinata found the only choice was to go up. Eventually, after a few more minutes of climbing, Hinata found another door. He poked this one open again and this time he found himself in a huge room. He recognized the room almost instantly. It was the room where this had all started. It was the room where he had been put on trial by The Council of Vampires. 

Hinata became even more confused. How did he get all the way here? If he remembered correctly this place was a long way away from the Seijoh house. Hinata looked around the room, this time trying to see if there was anyone actually in the room that could help him. Looking across to where Hinata remembered the room Kenma took him to he saw the person who had come down to his room before. Maybe he would be able to help. 

“Um, hello? I’m sorry but I know you told me to wait in that room but you were taking a long time so I decided to see if I could do something myself. I checked all the rooms in the hallway but no one was around so I came up and found you and was hoping you could tell me what to do?” Hinata said, as politely as he could. 

The person turned around, a look of confusion on their face. “How did you get up here so fast Hinata? Getting from that room, checking all those rooms and coming here should have taken you over an hour. But it’s only been 5 minutes since I left you.” He explained. 

5 minutes? Hinata knew he was bad with time but it certainly felt like it had been longer than 5 minutes. The other person could saw the look of confusion on Hinata’s face. 

“It’s ok. You can come with me and tell everyone you’re ok yourself.” He said as he directed Hinata to the door. 

“Maybe you should open the door. I kind of broke the door to that room I was in. I’m sorry about that. I hope it’s not too hard to fix.” Hinata said, guilt written across his face. 

The other man chuckled. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Happens all the time.” 

Hinata felt a little relieved at that. 

“I’ll get the door then.” 

As the man opened the door Hinata saw multiple people he instantly recognized. 

There was Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, and, the person who Hinata locked eyes with almost instantly, Kageyama. The group had appeared to be talking about something but when the door opened their conversation ended. 

“I was hoping to tell you first but he beat me up here.” The man chuckled again. 

“Thank you Sugawara. That will be all.” Kenma said as Sugawara nodded and closed the door behind him. 

“So, sleepy head, you’ve been gone for quite some time now. What took you so long? And, more importantly, what exactly happened at the end of the battle? No one seems to know so we were hoping you could fill us in.” Oikawa asked, his voice more curious than harsh. 

Hinata didn’t respond though as he had only been half paying attention to what Oikawa said. The whole time his eyes had been fixed on Kageyama. 

“It doesn’t look he wants to talk to us right now. Why don’t the rest of us head outside while they catch up.” Iwaizumi suggested, ushering Oikawa and Kenma out of the room. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but let himself be walked out, Kenma following right behind. Hinata barely even noticed they left, his gaze still fixed on Kageyama. 

“You’re alive.” Kageyama whispered, as if saying it any louder would make it not true. 

“You’re alive.” Hinata whispered back. 

The pair paused for only a second, gazing at each other, before Hinata ran to Kageyama, almost slamming him into the back wall. 

“You’re alive.” Hinata said, louder this time, as he wrapped himself around Kageyama. 

“You’re alive.” Kageyama followed, wrapping his arms around Hinata as well. 

“What took you so long to wake up? It’s been over a week Hinata. We thought you might never come back.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama. “A week? What do you mean a week? I was only asleep for a little bit.”

“We were so worried. After the war suddenly ended at Seijoh and you picked me up, you collapsed. We thought you might be dead, or worse. We took you here, to Kenma, hoping he knew what to do. Especially after you injected that syringe into yourself. Do you know what you did Shouyou? Do you know what that means for you now?” Kageyama stopped, seemingly too emotional to continue. 

Hinata thought back to before the darkness. He remembered glimpses. Kageyama was dying. Hinata was heartbroken, unsure what to do. Then he the syringe flashed before his eyes, plunging into his leg, the lava erupting in his veins. He remembered screaming for a long time. And then, he walked. He remembered walking all over the house and ending the war. The final thing he remembered, the most vivid memory of all, was that he picked up Kageyama and hugged him tight. But that was the last thing he remembered before the darkness. It all clicked together at once.

“I remember. I’m a vampire now. I did it to save you. To save you all.” Hinata said, his voice quiet but clear. 

“Yes. Yes you did.” Kageyama whispered back to him, hugging him tighter. 

They stayed like that for a long time.

—————

Eventually the pair separated and headed outside Kenma’s room. Oikawa asked him a lot of questions which Hinata tried to answer as best he could. He said that he had used the syringe that Kenma had given him, which caused the other three to give Kenma a harsh glare, because otherwise Kageyama would have died. He tried to explain what happened after that, but it was hard, since Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what happened himself. After Hinata finished Kenma spoke up and said that it sounded like what happened was that Hinata’s Gift manifested and allowed him to end the war. 

“My Gift? But I thought those only appeared after the first week?” Hinata asked. 

“My guess is, due to the way you became a vampire and the intense emotional state at the time, your Gift manifested almost instantly.” Kenma explained. 

“Then do you know what it is Kenma?” Hinata questioned. 

“I think I might. One simple test first. Can you go grab something at the other end of the hall for me?” Kenma asked, pointing down the main entrance hallway. 

Hinata was confused but did as he was asked. It only took him a few minutes to reach the end of the hallway and back, but he hadn’t found anything there. As he walked he felt that strange feeling he had felt in the house again. Like everything around him was in molasses and he was the only one moving at normal speed. Hinata shrugged it off as he returned to the group. 

“I didn’t find anything up there Kenma. Sorry.” Hinata said. 

Kenma quickly closed and opened his eyes. “As I suspected.” Kenma turned to face Hinata. 

“Shouyou, how long do you think that trip to the end of the hallway took you?” Kenma asked. 

“I don’t know? Maybe 3 minutes? Maybe 5?” Hinata shrugged. 

“It actually took you 30 seconds.” 

“30 seconds! What do you mean 30 seconds?” Hinata gasped. 

It certainly hadn’t felt like 30 seconds. 

“Shouyou, your Gift is super speed.” 

Hinata was confused. “But I thought all vampires had super speed?” 

“All vampires do. But they have a limit. You seem to break that limit.” Kenma replied. “Now let’s have you go down the hallway again but, this time, Kageyama will be racing you.” 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, a challenge in his eyes. Kageyama looked back at him with the same intensity. 

“First one back wins?” Hinata asked. 

“You’re on.” Kageyama replied. 

After a quick countdown the two started at the same time. Hinata started to move and, after a few seconds, he looked beside him and saw Kageyama wasn’t there anymore. He was far behind him, having only gotten a few steps past the starting line. Hinata wasn’t sure what that meant so he walked back to Kageyama and found he was moving much slower than he had every seen him move. It was like someone had dipped him in concrete. Hinata saw Kageyama’s eyes slowly move to look at him (it was kind of creepy to see his eyes move so slowly) and widen with surprise. Hinata just smiled and walked down the hall and back. By the time he reached the starting line Kageyama had just barely reaching the end of the hallway. Hinata went to sit back down with the group and waited for Kageyama to return. 

“Wow Tobio. How slow of you. Guess I win huh?” Hinata taunted, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. 

“It doesn’t count.” Kageyama said, face in a slight frown. 

“It does to count. I beat you fair and square.” Hinata yelled. 

“It doesn’t count because you used your Gift.” Kageyama whined. 

“So that means that what you did when we first met doesn’t count either because you were using your Gift then too.” Hinata said, tasing his chin slightly. 

“No, I still won those fair and square because I didn’t have to use my gift. I was just better than you.” Kageyama taunted back, mimicking Hinata. 

“Hush you too. No yelling.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Sorry Iwaizumi.” They both said. 

Kenma gave a tiny smile. “So yes Shouyou, you do have super speed. Much like Iwaizumi here with his super strength, you exceed the normal limits of what a vampire can do. And you seem to be doing it subconsciously as well. You’ll need to control your Gift if you want to interact with others and stay active. Keeping up your Gift for an extended period can be very draining.” 

Hinata gave a wide smile. “Super speed is so cool! So much cooler than precision.” 

Hinata smirked at Kageyama, who glared back at him. 

"I guess I’ll work on not doing it. I hadn’t even realized I was doing it before.” 

“It will come in time. You’re only a week old after all.” 

Hinata nodded before his eyes widened. 

“That’s right. It’s been a whole week! What happened to everyone? Is everyone ok?” Hinata really hoped that none had been hurt. 

“Everyone is fine. A few minor injuries but nothing that won’t heal with time. We got off lucky it seems. Things might have been worse if you hadn’t of intervened at the end there Hinata.” Iwaizumi said. “Once you had dealt with all of Shiratorizawa you collapsed and we weren’t sure what to do. We took you to Kenma since Kageyama said that’s who was responsible.” 

Kenma shrugged. “I did what I thought was best for all vampires. As I have always done and will always do. I’m just glad to see Hinata survived. Along with the Seijoh family. You are a necessary balance to the aggressiveness of Shiratorizawa.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

“Kenma said it was best if we put you in one of the waiting chamber. That way your body could adjust to its new existence.” Kageyama said. 

The room grew quiet as a hush fell over the group, no one sure exactly what to say. 

“Now now, enough sadness. Hinata, did you give Ushijima a good punch?” Oikawa asked, a glint in his eye. 

Hinata smiled. “I did. Him and Tendou especially. I remember throwing Tendou out the window actually.” 

“That explains the broken window.” Iwaizumi muttered to himself. 

“I have to thank you Hinata. You’ve done what I’ve always dreamed of doing. Giving Ushijima what he deserves.” Oikawa laughed. 

Hinata laughed too. Everything was ok he thought. Maybe he was a vampire now, but no one had died. 

Everything turned out perfectly fine.

—————

Everything was not fine. 

“What do you mean I can’t go in the sunlight? I thought you said vampires weren’t actually hurt by the sun that much.” Hinata complained. 

“I said that _older_ vampires weren’t harmed by the sun that much. Young vampires would still be destroyed by it. And by my count you’re still only a little over a week old. Not going out into the sun until you’re at least a year old.” Oikawa warned him, like a mother would a rebellious child. 

“But it’s so boring being trapped in here all day.” Hinata continued to complain. 

“You only have yourself to blame. You did turn yourself into a vampire.” Oikawa chided. 

Hinata collapsed on the table in the main room. It had been a few days since he had returned from the vampire council chamber and he was bored. He had been forced to stay inside during the entire daytime otherwise he would ‘be instantly incinerated and die’ to quote literally everyone in the house. Fortunately Hinata was able to go outside while it was night and, thanks to his Gift, he was able to do a lot more stuff than he would have otherwise. 

The first thing he did when he got back was to immediately go see Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yachi and Yamaguchi had been really worried about him. All they knew was that one day someone showed up at the door, said they knew Hinata, and that he was fine but wouldn’t be back for a while. Tsukishima said he knew Hinata was fine. He argued nothing could kill someone as stupid as him. Hinata glared at him but caught them up to speed and told them what happened…sort of. 

He said he had to leave quickly because he had a family emergency and he couldn’t let any of them know because it was so sudden and really far away. Hinata wasn’t sure how much they believed but they let it slide. They were just happy to have him back, regardless of what really happened. Unfortunately Hinata had to let them know he had to move out and couldn’t live with them anymore. Yachi and Yamaguchi cried, saying they would really miss him. Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes and said he was grateful it would be quieter around here. Hinata said he would pick his stuff up later but for now he had to go. It was really tough but Hinata knew it was for the best. He couldn’t be around them anymore as he was. 

After that Hinata explored the city at night but nothing really interested him. He eventually just stayed inside all the time, growing more and more restless and bored. Most of the time he he was moping he would practice using his Gift. He mainly did this by dropping things from the top floor, running around the house for a while, and then returning to catch the thing before it hit the ground. It was fun…after he stopped letting the things hit the ground. Iwaizumi only got mad at him like twice. And Hinata promised he wouldn’t use anything they couldn’t easily replace. 

The one nice thing about being stuck in the house was that, when Kageyama was around, he was able to see him all the time. They were still together, even becoming a vampire hadn’t changed that. And, now that he and Kageyama were on the same level they could actually compete fairly. Hinata even won sometimes. And he only occasionally had to use his Gift to do it. And Hinata could finally push him and he would actually move. It was a nice change. 

Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.

_1 year later_

“It’s sad to see you go. We’ll really miss you two around here. Are you sure you need to leave?” Kindaichi asked. 

“Yes, we’ve made up our minds. We have to go.” Hinata assured him. 

“If you ever need help you can always call your Uncle Maki and Matsun. We’ll always be around to help” 

“I know you two will make it out there. You’re strong and you have each other. I trust and believe in both of you.” Iwaizumi said, patting them both on the back. 

Oikawa looked like he was tearing up. “It’s so sad to see your babies leave the nest. Don’t forget us.” 

“We won’t. We’ll make sure to keep in touch.” Hinata reassured him. 

“Goodbye everyone. Thank you for everything.” Hinata called out, trying his best to put on a happy face, and only partially succeeding. 

“You all have truly been my family. And for that I will be forever grateful. I will never forget any of you as long as I live.” Kageyama said, as he and Hinata left the Seijoh for the last time. 

As they walked down the street, taking it at a normal human pace, Hinata looked around and admired everything around him. 

“We have come a long way haven’t we Tobio.”

Kageyama shrugged. 

“It feels almost like yesterday that we first met at my night job.” 

Kageyama shrugged again. 

“Will you at least be a little sentimental?” Hinata said as he lightly punched Kageyama in the arm. 

“I don’t think we need to think about the past. We can’t change the past. We can only change the future.” Kageyama said, looking at Hinata. 

Hinata returned the look, nodding in agreement. 

“Though there is one thing about the past I think we need to address.” Kageyama said, a smile forming on his face. 

Hinata wasn’t sure what Kageyama could mean. 

“Remember when you turned into a vampire.” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I do. It was the single most painful experience of my life.” Hinata groaned merely at the memory.

Kageyama’s smile grew a little more. 

“Remember what I said that day, less than an hour before you became a vampire?” 

Hinata grew more confused. 

“Let me help you remember then. As I recall, I used a favor you owed me and made you promise that you wouldn’t use that syringe. Right?” 

Hinata didn’t look at Kageyama. 

“But you specifically disobeyed me so, under the rules of favors, you still owe me one.” 

Hinata turned back around. 

“That’s not in the rules. That’s not how favors work.” Hinata grumbled. 

Kageyama stared down at him. “I think it does. So I’ve been thinking of what my new favor will be. And I’ve figured it out. I want my new favor to be that you will stay with me. Forever. Until one of us dies…again.” Kageyama stopped and stared at Hinata. 

“Tobio, are you…proposing?” Hinata asked. 

“Yes or no Shouyou?” Kageyama replied. 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama around the neck and pulled him down in a hug. “Of course I do you big dummy.” Hinata said as he kissed Kageyama. 

Even after he turned into a vampire, Kageyama’s lips were still as warm as ever. Releasing himself from Hinata after a moment, Kageyama looked at their destination. 

“Good. Because I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” Kageyama said.

They had stopped at a large house, almost the size of the Seijoh house. As they walked up Hinata noticed the front door. As he read the plaque on the door he smiled. 

_Welcome to the Karasuno Family House_

Maybe things weren’t going to be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's finally over. This pic has finally ended. It took a little bit to get here but I'm glad I finished it. This has been, by far, my longest fit ever and I'm glad to see it done. Can't believe this whole thing evolved from reading some silly vampire tumblr posts. Thank you to everyone who has read this, whether you were here from day 1 and stuck around till today, sorry about the long delay again, or if you're reading it all at once. I'm so glad this is finally finished.
> 
> Who knows though, maybe this universe will continue sometime in the future. Only time will tell.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
